


Skyscrapers

by stilesninetails



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: AU, Cheating, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, This is like a clusterfuck of ships sleeping together, everyone sleeps with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesninetails/pseuds/stilesninetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was once a famous child actor. When his mother dies, he opts for normality. Now, he's in college, and all he wants is a mundane life in an avergae university. But things get in the way. </p><p>Lots of things.</p><p>Sexy things.</p><p>A story of betrayals, cheatings, orgys, and so full of drama I'm not sure how to solve. As I tagged, this is like a clusterfuck of ships sleeping together. Enjoy!</p><p>(Beginning may be a bit all over the place but please give it a chance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry

 

I arrived at the dorm around 2pm, it wasn't as busy as I expected. I was excited, paid the cab driver who had unloaded my bags. I grabbed my backpacks and suitcase and dragged them up to my third floor room collecting my key from the desk on the way.

 

It was a traditional old dorm, a beautiful gothic building on the outside, a rank prison lay within. The floor had a long corridor with rooms each side, at one end were 2 bathrooms at the other a common room.

 

Opening the door I saw my room mate had picked his side and unpacked already and there was no sign of him. I dumped my stuff, riffled through my bag for my shower kit and headed to the bathroom.

 

It had been a long day traveling from Europe. I'd been working in Bucharest all summer on a Zombie film. I'd been an actor since birth (I was a baby on a soap opera until I was 2), until I gave it up at 14.

 

My Mom had died when I was 12, she had managed my career and saying no when she was alive wasn't an option. Dad took over where she left off, becoming as pushy as she had been. Working us both like crazy for the next 2 years so we wouldn't notice the gap my Mom had left.

 

When I was offered a network TV drama I put my foot down. The contract was potentially 7 years, I was 14 I could be tied until I came of age. I was tired of the business, tired of tutor after tutor, early starts and no friends.

 

I let it all out in a stream of rage at my dad in the car.

 

"I just want to go to high school, no more acting, I hate it. I want a real life. I want friendships that last longer than filming, I want to study, play sports. Go to the mall. I fucking hate all of this."

 

"Thank fuck for that kid." I was shocked, my dad never cursed. "I'd love to try normal life, let's sell up and move to boring mcboringtown, find you a high school, get me back to writing and forget this crazy business"

 

We spent the summer camping, hiking and fishing and getting to know one another again. Sheer bliss.

 

We sold up the LA house (though I did pitch another fit when I found out the house and gross expensive furnishings had all been paid for by me) and settled near Seattle. That summer I grew and grew. By the time school started I looked nothing like that cute kid from the movies and after a year people forgot the connection or stopped asking me about it.

 

I came out the summer before junior year, dated a guy for 8 months then my dad got sick and he couldn't handle it, Dad was gone by the start of senior year. My business manager and Lawyer got me emancipated before dad died. Emotionally it was hell, I felt I was rejecting my dying dad but it meant I could live alone senior year and had access to money.

 

Senior year I whored it up, no end of guys wanted to just try something, I barely turned anyone down. However I stayed on top of schoolwork got into an amazing East Coast college and decided to nudge open the acting door. My agent was delighted with my, anything with heavy makeup plan, made some calls and a zombie it was.

 

Upon graduation I sold up the house, put what little I wanted kept in storage and headed back to the movies.

 

Now in my dorm room I stand 5’11”, I'm curly, not too hairy (oh how I wished for more hair), green eyes, swimmers body not super defined but ripples of muscle. My cock is big 9inches, cut, not overly thick but curved.

 

I'd just finished unpacking and was surveying my surroundings when I heard a key in the lock, just then a calendar on his desk caught my eye I bent over to get a closer look, looked up at my room mate and said

 

"You like guys."

 

And wiggled my ass to show my approval. Before full mortification could set in he was grinding against me.

 

"You do too".

 

I stood and turned into him and we kissed, it was an epic kiss, he tasted great, his lips were soft, his stubble rubbed against my face as he moved around. We pulled each other close so there was no space between us, kissing, flicking our tongues, exploring, biting at each others lips.

 

It was the sexiest kiss I'd even been a part of. There was no hiding our hardness. I pushed him onto his bed and pulled at his t-shirt, he pulled at mine, we were ferociously making out, running our hands over each other, exploring pecs, nipples, tasting.

 

We stood and striped off our shorts. He wore fitted boxer briefs, I had tiny briefs on that couldn't contain my hard dick. We both had damp patches. I wasted no time pulling mine off he followed and we were back on the bed.

 

He was on his back and I was kissing down his sexy body.

 

He was about 5'8” fringed hair, blue eyes, curvy shaped, hair lightly coated his chest, more heavily his legs, he had a beautiful jet black trail leading to trimmed pubes and a leaking 7inch cut cock sticking straight up, his balls were big and low. His ass, gods. His ass was to die for.

 

His nipples were pink and small, so sexy compared with my own dark ones ones, I licked and nibbled at them, causing him to gasp and moan. I moved down lapping at his balls, breathing him in. We were on fire. I lifted his legs and sent my tongue down his crack, his groans were sending me wild. I dove in licking his ass with abandon, poking at his hole with my tongue which was twitching and welcoming in me in.

 

He scrambled in the drawer and chucked lube and a condom at me. I lubed up his hole and he welcomed in 1,2,3 fingers.

 

"Fuck me,arrrrgh, please, I'm so ready"

 

I worked my cock in slowly and he bucked up to meet me. I began my assault with my cock, man he was loud, every cry and moan was spurring me on, I felt I couldn't get deeper, his hole sucked me all in. I was sweating and groaning and having the time of my life when he reached forward to stroke himself I exploded just as he did.  We were both shooting gallons. His chest was covered, my condom full. I withdrew and unwrapped then collapsed forward into him, spreading his cum between us.

 

When we caught our breath I looked at him held out my hand and said

 

"Hi, I'm Harry, your room-mate"

 

He blushed, he was so cute.

 

"I'm Louis, uh call me Louis."

 

 

 

Louis

 

When I arrived at the dorm I was kind of sad to be the first one there, my parents helped me unload and unpack.  My other friends all knew about their room mates, they'd befriended them online and discussed fridges, TVs and other room stuff. I'd not even been given the name of mine.

 

Before coming to college I decided to just be out, no big announcements, no drama, I put a calendar of nude male models on my desk and the DVD collection I put on the shelves included a fair number of films with male nudity. We finished setting up with still no sign of my room mate and then we headed out to lunch.

 

At home I came out junior year, dated a footballer senior year and I'd been pretty lucky not to be bullied too badly, it helped my boyfriend was huge and scary. We broke up just after graduation, he was heading west on a football scholarship and was going to a fitness camp first, there was no need to prolong things. I made hay over the summer with a few flings, enjoying sex without ties.

 

After lunch I said my goodbyes to my parents and headed back to my room.

 

There I had my first sight of my steaming hot room mate, bending over my desk, I was worried he'd see my rapidly expanding wood. But then he wiggled

his fine ass, I lost my senses and was grinding into him without so much as saying hello.

 

We proceeded to have an amazing fuck. I was spent , sweaty and covered in cum. When he put out his hand to introduce himself I was in shock, in my

head I was planning my life with him and I bumped down to earth realizing I didn't even know his name.

 

"Now we have a problem."

 

I looked up at him terrified as he continued.  "The bathroom is like 5 doors away and there is no disguising that cum, it's even in your hair" he said running his hands through my hair making it worse.

 

He kissed me again and I moaned into his mouth.

 

"Okay let's do this," I said grabbing a towel.  We ran down to the bathroom, it wasn't busy. I wanted to suggest showering together but the forwardness I had shown earlier deserted me.

 

I relived the encounter while the hot water ran over me, enjoying the rise of my cock but not jacking off, I was hoping there would be more fun with Harry later.

 

I could not believe my luck, I had a hot gay room mate with a mighty fine nine-inch cock that he knew how to use as a precision tool in my ass. College was awesome.

 

When I got back to the room Harry was on his bed flicking through the course catalogue. I started to ask normal get to know you questions and he started to get annoyed. The atmosphere switched from sexy to ice cold.

 

"Where are you from."

 

"All over."

 

"What do your parents do?"

 

"Nothing of note."

 

I asked about his family, high school, getting snappier and snappier answers.

 

"Do you know what your major will be?" I finally tried.

 

"Uggggh just stop with the questions. Let's go eat and maybe you'll find someone else to interrogate ."

 

I had no idea why he was being so rude, he didn't even try and ask me anything. Was I just a plaything?

 

 

Harry

 

College was meant to be another fresh start, I just wanted to be me. Not the actor kid, not the orphan kid, just Harry. But he just won't stop with the questions and my avoiding them is making things awkward.

 

I suggest we head to the dining hall and that maybe he'll find more people. He doesn't look happy but agrees.

 

The food is awful, I need to go shopping for snacks and stuff for the room. Freshmen were not allowed cars on campus so I needed to befriend some older people.

 

Our table soon filled up and Louis was busy chatting to loads of people, he was so cute when it wasn't me being given the third degree. He was openly

chatting about his football player ex and asking about everyone else' status.

 

Two of the guys were sophomores and they lived on our corridor, Cody and Liam. Cody obviously worked out hard, he had a tight shirt that showed definition despite his size. Not usually my type but somehow I found him kind of attractive.  He had bulging chest, handsome face with princely features. But he smirks a lot and something about him screams arrogant. His room mate Liam was definitely sporting a 6-pack abs despite his loose shirt if his pectorals and thin waist was an indication. But damn, he's straight as a pole.

 

"Uh, sorry to ask for a favour after like 5minutes but do either of you have a car? I really need to go shopping soon"

 

"Sure, tomorrow or do you have orientation stuff booked?" Cody said.

 

"Not til late afternoon for me. Louis what about you?"

 

"Same, I've the tour late afternoon" Louis said, cheering up. I guess he'd been a bit quiet as I'd flirted with Cody.  His big smile gave me a bit of a stir.

 

We all swapped numbers then headed back to our room.

 

We had a hall meeting shortly, Louis was so keen, he had a notebook and wanted to get there early. I asked him to save me a seat. Early is not my thing.

 

The common room was packed. None of the guys were as cute as Louis, I was a little disappointed at the high level of meh guys. Louis had saved me a space on a table at the back. He was chatting away with others, but squeezed my leg when I'd sat down. I grabbed his hand as the talk began, there was definite movement in his shorts.

 

Given his calendar and his talk at dinner about his ex I figured he wouldn't mind being this open and I really didn't care about anyone else' reaction.

 

On the way back we knocked on Cody door and arranged to meet at 11am to go shopping. I kissed his cheek, brushing my hand over his stomach as I thanked him again. Louis stomped ahead to our room.

 

He was laid on his bed with an adorable scowl on his face.

 

"Scoot over" I said climbing on beside him, I leaned in and whispered "Kiss me hot stuff".

 

 

 

 

Louis

 

Dinner was fun until Harry started flirting with Cody, I was surprised he wanted me included in the shopping trip, I thought I'd lost him already.

 

Then he held my hand through the dorm meeting like it was a normal everyday thing, I've no idea what was said in that meeting, I was starring at my hand in his and practically planning the wedding. In a few hours I felt closer to him than I had with my ex in 6 months.

 

Then he was back flirting with Cody like I wasn't there. Arrrrgh, his hot cold nature is so frustrating.  I headed to the room and flopped down on my bed.

 

I was trying to work out what his deal was, if I wanted to pursue this despite the mood swings, wondering if he'd give an explanation, was he just toying with me until he got Cody? Though I'm pretty sure he could have Cody right now in the corridor.

 

I ignored him when he came in, he was stripping off and I averted my eyes, my cock clearly didn't know I was giving him the cold shoulder as the sound of him undressing had me at full attention.

 

"Scoot over," he said climbing on beside me, he whispered in my ear.

 

"Kiss me hot stuff."

 

The weak willed horndog in me pulled him into a ferocious kiss, he was pulling at my clothes, I quickly wriggled out of them and resumed making out skin on hot skin.

 

He was kissing my chest and stroking my cock both movements so gentle, I was moaning loud which was making him smile, he made me feel electric. He moved back up to kiss me again, long slow kisses, exploring each other, dancing with our tongues. It was the opposite of our earlier fuck. It made me feel like I was his first choice.

 

He was stroking me lightly, looking down at my leaky cock when we stopped kissing for air. He took my hand and placed it on my cock, his own twitching as I took myself in hand.

 

It was my turn to discover his body with my mouth, I kissed his pecs, rolled my tongue round his nipples and down the ripples of his lightly muscled abs, he put my hand back on my cock so I kept stroking as I continued down, running my mouth over his trimmed pubes and smelling his manliness, I lapped at his balls then took his cock into my mouth, savouring the taste and bobbed up and down as his groans urged me on. I took his full load, swallowed and then kissed him, he moved down to finish me in his mouth, I was so, so, so close I lasted only moments before shooting 4, 5, 6 shots into his mouth.

 

"Haz, Haz, oh god Hazza!" I screamed as my orgasm took over.

 

My, cock slipped from his mouth and rather than kiss me he stood, eyes of ice, wiping cum from his lips."

 

"I'm Harry, not Haz, not Hazza. HA-RRY!"

 

He turned from me and climbed into his own bed pulling his covers over his head.

 

My eyes filled with tears, how could he be so angry about a moment of passion. I pulled on my shorts and headed to shower. Under the hot water I let the tears fall.  I was a bundle of confusion. I was scared how fast I was falling for a clearly unsuitable guy. How could I live with him for the rest of the year and how could I resist his next advance?  Would I want to?

 

Harry

 

I woke feeling better, I felt a small niggle of remorse for my anger at Louis' sex cries but he won't call me Haz again, well unless he wants it really rough.

 

Louis was still sleeping, his covers half off exposing that beautiful curvy body that turned me on so much. I enjoyed the view for a moment.

 

It was 10.30 so I hurriedly dressed and leaned over to kiss Louis awake.

 

"Come on sleepy we need to go shopping" I smoothed his beautiful dark hair from his confused eyes.

 

He dressed as I brushed my teeth at the room sink, he bumbled over to join me.

 

We called on Cody and he and Liam led us to the car. On the drive I suggested we bought them dinner off campus later to say thanks.  The car ride was fun, a lot of innuendo from Cody about what Louis and I had been up to and he and Liam gave us lots of tips about school.

 

We split into pairs and agreed meet up in the electronics department when done as they'd be heading there to try out some games.

 

I grabbed a cart, Louis was being quiet still. I didn't want to apologize but did need him back on side so right in the homeware section I stopped and pulled him into a hug, kissed his nose. He giggled.

 

"We're in public."

 

"So, you have a cute nose, I'm sure everyone is jealous"

 

"You have cute lips"

 

He kissed me. I grinned, he giggled. It was cute, ice melted.

 

I found a microwave and a rug, our tile floor was freezing this morning.

 

"Hey should we get beanbag chairs or just some cushions?"

 

Louis shrugged, he'd gone quiet again since I'd started loading up the cart.

 

"Shit man you bought the Tv, fridge, Xbox, and a kick ass did collection, today it's all is on me, you've more than covered your share"

 

His shoulders visibly relaxed and he squeezed my arm.

 

Louis

 

Whoooooop kissing in the store was so amazing, it did feel like we were a normal couple out shopping for our home together. It was amazing picking things out together. I suddenly snapped out of dreamland when I started to price up what he was picking out.

 

My family are not well off, I'm very lucky I got great financial aid and I have outside scholarships but I don't have much money for extras. I know study will be hard from the start so hope I don't need to get a job during the semester. I worked all summer at a country club and hoped to again during breaks.

 

When he assured me today was his contribution I was able to relax and go back into daydream mode. I was still a little wary of being heartbroken but decided to enjoy the good times to the max for now.  After picking up cushions, pillows, some plastic plates and bowls.

 

"I think we're going to mess up a lot of sheets and I couldn't bring any extras, I flew straight in from my summer job in Europe. That's why I wasn't in touch about the room, I just got all the mail from college 2 days before coming home, I had a PO box in Bucharest but mail forwarding took forever"

 

"Why couldn't your parents just open it and read it over the phone?"

 

"Hey do you like the cotton or flannel better?"

 

I couldn't believe it, he opens up a smidge then clams right up when I ask an easy question.  We move onto the food department, we pick up milk, water, fruit, cereal, microwave popcorn and protein bars. Then he adds a heap of instant noodles.

 

" I know they're shit but the dining hall is not looking promising, anything else you need?"

 

"Uh, maybe we'll need more condoms."

 

He kissed me.  "Yup and a ton of lube"

 

 

 

Harry

 

On the way back to school we ate at a drive-through.  With the 4 of us it took 2 trips to get all our shopping upstairs, Louis and I spent some time arranging everything, we had about 2 hours before our scheduled campus tour.

 

I started to strip off sweaty after all the mornings activities. Louis did the same and I stood back and admired his body. He caught me looking and blushed, though he was clearly checking me out too.

 

We walked down to the shower I stopped to shave at the sinks. As I was walking to a stall Louis pulled me into his, I liked that feisty Louis had

reappeared.

 

We were washing each other and making out. Both stiff and enjoying the feel of hands and mouths.

 

"Do you want to finish this here or in bed?"

 

"Bed, I want to feel you inside me again and we've no condoms here."

 

We rinsed off and ran back to the room.

 

Once inside the door we dropped our towels and resumed making out. No one kissed like Louis, I loved the feel of his lips, his tongue, his teeth as they nibbled at me.

 

I lay him on the bed and headed straight for his ass with my mouth.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't have showered"

  
"I think you'll have me sweaty again soon."

 

I licked at his crack then sent my tongue in to probe at his hole, spreading his cheeks with my hands. He again chucked condoms and lube at my head. His hole was responding to my probing tongue and he was moaning loudly.

 

"Come on I need your dick in me. Please. Please fuck me. Noooooow!"

 

I giggled and continued teasing, opening him with my fingers and delighting at how welcome they were, I rolled on a condom and lubed up.

 

I slid in with one push, he squealed. As I rested a moment he began to move his hips.  "Mmmmmm love your big dick"

 

He started stroking himself for me, I leaned in for a kiss then started gently pushing my cock in and out in long lengths, he was pushing up to meet me and moaning in complete pleasure, his cock was dripping onto his belly. I picked up the pace and he smiled and groaned, begging for me to go deeper and harder.

 

Picking it up another level I started to slam myself into him giving as much force as I could face to face. I enjoyed watching him too much to turn him over and i was getting close, he arched his back and shot, his hot hole closed tightly around my dick and with 2 more strokes I joined his orgasm.

 

Panting I fell onto his chest and he kissed all over my face.

 

I lifted up to lick up some of his cum, then used my towel to clean us both off.

 

He cracked the window, our room smelt of manly, manly sex.

 

Then the questioning started up again and I had to grit my teeth, why wasn't what we had so far enough for him?

 

"Louis, please, we've just had a great time in bed. Don't spoil it with another inquisition, we'll be rooming all year. I'm not big on sharing minor shit for no reason. Come on we have to get to the tour."

 

We dressed in a hurry and headed out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis

 

Ugh The Iceman is back, I've no idea how to deal with it one minute he's all warm and caring and loving and the next ice. I don't know how to melt him or how to stop him freezing again.

 

As we walked across campus to join our tour group I reached out for Harry's hand and he squeezed mine back no problem.

 

We soon became friendly with two guys in our tour group, Luke and Zayn. Zayn model material much like Harry. Luke looked like a typical boy band with perfect blonde hair. Luke and Zayn seemed very close they said they were room mates and had been high school together, they dated for awhile but split and have both moved on.

 

We invited them to join us for dinner at the end of the tour.  Six of us crammed into Cody's car. Harry pulled me on to his lap and held me close. I wriggled and tried to get him hot. He kissed my neck, it was sweet and amazing.

 

Cody was telling us how his first room mate was a total bigot and Liam's was totally psycho.

 

"It started out not too bad, labelling things, accusing me of stealing. Then he started hiding and jumping out on me, not straight away but like an hour into homework, it got worse and worse. One day I came back to my sheets and clothes shredded and a soaking bed. He got kicked out of school and Cody jumped at the chance to move in."

 

"So how about you two, did you arrange to share like Zayn and Luke?" Asked Cody.

 

"We just met," I replied.

 

"Wow so you really hit it off straight away!"

 

 I looked at Harry we both laughed and I blushed.

 

"We were fucking before we'd even been introduced" Harry said, his eyes dancing.  I didn't know if my pride or embarrassment would win, I was grinning, cringing and blushing.

 

"You look so sexy" whispered Harry and I blushed some more.

 

"You make a really hot couple" said Zayn and the others nodded.

 

"We're not a couple," Harry retorted.

 

My heart plummeted, I know we just met, but the hand holding and public kissing made me think the talk to confirm our status wasn't necessary. Still his hand was squeezing my thigh under the table, there was hope.

 

"How about you Zayn, Luke are you single" asked Cody.

 

"Yes, we had a thing but we're much better as friends."

 

"With benefits," said Luke.

 

"Arrrrgh I'm surrounded by gays again. I will never find a girlfriend if all the girls think I'm gay," exclaimed Liam.

 

"Three dates and a BJ," said Harry.

 

"What??"

 

"By the end of next week I'll have found you 3 dates, with girls, you can veto if you find them hideous and I guarantee you'll get your dick wet. If none put out I'll suck you myself."

 

We all laughed in disbelief. Liam isn't unattractive but Harry is yet to speak to a girl on campus.

 

Cody and Liam carried on with tales of their freshman year and had us laughing loads. I noticed Zayn and Harry whispering to each other, I bristled. Zayn is way hotter than me, much more Harry's league. But still Harry's hand was rubbing further and further up my thigh.

 

Harry

 

I saw Louis was hurt when I said we weren't a couple, I squeezed his leg. I really like him, we're having an amazing time and he's by far the best kisser I've ever kissed. But it's been less than 2 days and I want to keep my options open at least for now.

 

Zayn is stunning, and I'm pretty sure the admiration is mutual. Luke seems kind of possessive though. As Cody and Liam carried on with their tales I leaned in.

 

"You look really hot tonight."

 

"You too, are you 2 really not a couple? You looked close earlier, holding hands."

 

"We just met yesterday. He's amazing in bed but it's too soon to be tied to one guy. Are you and Luke really over?"

 

"Yeah, we've both had boyfriends since, but it's easy to fuck each other whilst we're single."

 

"If you ever fancy a change...."

 

Louis had noticed our whispering and was beginning to pout, I squeezed further up his thigh. I hated the needy insecure side to him, I like the bold feisty side, unless he was begging for cock, then the neediness is okay, I chuckled to myself.

 

I pulled Louis into my lap again for the drive back, hugging him close, nuzzling his neck, he leaned back to kiss me.

 

We all headed up to our room to play Xbox games, around midnight we called it a night. I kissed everyone on the cheek and whispered to Zayn to call me.

 

There was one more day of orientation activities before classes began and jet lag was kicking my ass I was dead on my feet.

 

As soon as the door closed Louis was kissing me passionately.

 

I tugged at his t-shirt and we were soon down to our underwear. The kissing was so insanely good. I loved his passion, how he used his tongue, how he made me feel.

 

"You are the best kisser, no one ever kissed me as much as you, I love it."

 

"I love kissing you."

 

I kissed his chest lingering on his large dark nipples. He tugged down his boxer briefs and pulled at mine, pushing me onto the bed. His cock was pulsing at my belly and leaving a trail as he thrust against me. He didn't break the kiss, running his hands through my hair he moaned as I kissed his neck, he knelt up and held our cocks together for a moment rubbing them together gently then diving back to my lips.

 

He came all over my stomach as he rubbed against me, it felt amazing.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Are you fucking kidding? That was so hot."

 

He moved down to suck me, I lasted no time at all and he raised his head to let my cum join his on my body, I pulled him close spreading it between us. He slept on my sticky sweaty chest. I looked down at him, seriously reconsidering my need to explore elsewhere.

 

We showered and headed to breakfast, we sat together and after a moment a guy with huge brown eyes and jet black hair joined us.

 

"Hi, I'm Calum we're on the same floor. You guys are gay too, right?" 

 

We nodded. 

 

"I'm so glad, I was worried about college but you two looked so normal holding hands the other night that I told my room mate right after the meeting and he was cool with me."

 

"Glad to be of help" said Louis beaming.

 

"You know we're so calling you Calum, you're adorable and I'm really glad you came over."

 

As we were talking a lean Irish-looking guy joined us, he looked toned but thin, like he danced or did yoga.

 

"Hi I'm Niall, is this the official gay table?"

 

We laughed.

 

"I was so happy to see you guys in here, I don't know many people yet and I think it'll be easier if my first friends are gay too. You are such a hot couple"

 

"We're just room mates not a couple" said Louis.

 

I was a bit surprised to hear it from him, I thought he would want people to think we were together. I wasn't upset, I'd said the same thing yesterday and nothing had changed.

 

We talked about which talks we had and arranged to meet at dinner near Zayn and Luke's suite.

 

The day passed quickly and soon it was time for dinner we met up with Zayn and Luke and Liam and Cody so there were eight of us filling out the whole table they talked and talked and talked. Louis was absolutely putting his inquisition skills to the test and he looked so relaxed and happy. It made me hard. At one point I put his hand on my junk, he squeezed playfully.

 

Liam again moaned how he'd never find a girl, I reassured him my deal was still in place and he better be working on his charm. The others laughed. And whilst I was yet to talk to any girls I didn't spend years making movies and not know how to charm people.

 

But tonight I was resisting the charms of Zayn and Cody, maybe a bit too much, I was probably brushing them off a bit. So I pretended to be Louis feigning interest in their high school and family stories.

 

I kissed Luke and Zayn goodnight on the cheek. Niall looked longingly at Luke but didn't make a move.

 

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you doing that," said Louis. 

 

"It's not just me, maybe it's just not a Midwest thing."

 

They all insisted it was just me.

 

The 6 of us walked back to the dorm, I held hands with Louis but chatted with Cody a lot. I kissed them all including Liam who actually seemed more at ease than the straight guys.

 

"Finally alone."

 

"I think I need to explore what I felt under the table earlier."

 

I grinned as Louis unzipped me, got on his knees and took me in his talented mouth.  After a few moments i pulled him up.

 

"I've an early class tomorrow and it's late, 69?"  Louis grinned and we stripped and dived onto his bed. We were both good at taking a lot of cock, I kind of missed his kisses and groans though.

 

I pulled a ball into my mouth enjoying the feel, enjoying his smell, moving back to his shaft I felt myself losing control and as I began to shoot he joined me gifting a huge load into my mouth.

 

I set the alarm on my phone and slept tangled up with Louis. The happiest I'd been in 2 years.

 

 

 

 

Louis

 

Harry could still run ice cold with no notice. But I was in love, by the end of our first week I knew this was the big one for me. I could see a future together, or rather I couldn't imagine a future without him. I was glad we didn't have any classes together as it would have been too much of a distraction.

 

We stayed friends with the other guys too, on the Friday of the first week of classes Harry introduced Liam to Danielle and he had his first of the agreed 3 dates, apparently the BJ was achieved first try, they had gone for a nice meal and romantic walk and she was impressed with the old fashioned flirting. I was half disappointed it would have been amusing to watch Harry blow Liam.

 

Our first weekend we all studied far too much, we had some meals together and played games but no one seemed to have much free time, we were all nerds organizing study groups and getting ahead on reading. We'd all worked way too hard to get in here to fail.

 

I had a film class with Zayn, Luke, Niall and Calum, it was fun to have a fun class as a group and we made a great study group agreeing to work together for a paper and to watch the assigned films together.

 

I was in a routine of classes and study and enjoying Harry in my bed every night. He had a heavier course load than I did so was often up later than I would like studying, I'd get very horny watching him and get impatient for him to come to bed.

 

The Tuesday the second week I looked at him, my cock was so hard, I lay on my bed nude. He looked up.

 

"Tease, I'll be done in about 30mins," I groaned.

 

"Study faster."

 

"You know watching you stroke turns me on."

 

I'd not really needed to jerk off since we got here as Harry met my needs but last night I'd fallen asleep waiting for him and tonight my cock was complaining it had been too long.

 

"Go on, jerk off, I'm not going to be mad, I like to see you happy."

 

 I leaned back and got started, pulling at myself and tugging my head. Harry came over for a closer look.

 

"Oy get back to work nerd boy."

 

"Even nerd boys need study breaks," he leered at me and I giggled.

 

"If you're on a break you can join in."

 

"Grrr I'm nearly done, honest!" He reached for the lube and gently coated my dick before going back to his desk.

 

I carried on light stroking not wanting to get too close without him.

 

"I can't hear you, are you sure you're having fun."

 

I groaned and moaned a response, arching my back and gripping myself tighter as he turned round to check.

 

A few minutes later he was undressing, I stopped to watch. He'd invited me to swim or work out with him but I was reluctant, I know I turned him on

but I still didn't like exposing my body to anyone else, especially not in places where he might compare me unfavourably to more muscular types.

 

He came over to the bed.

 

"How close are you?"

 

"I'm having fun, but it's better now you're naked"

 

He kissed me.

 

"I love watching you pleasure that pretty cock of yours. Straddle my chest and go to town."

 

He lay down and I climbed on him, rubbing my ass against his cock a little I resumed jerking off.

 

"I love it when you're loud too."

 

I smiled, I could see the lust in his eyes, I threw my head back, he was rubbing my legs, holding them close to him, I looked at him and felt love and lust and oh so close.

 

"I'm close."

 

"Can you touch me too?"

 

I reached back with my other hand, he was twitching at the touch in a few swift rubs we were coming together. I leaned in for a kiss, he flipped me on my back and kissed me with so much passion. I felt so comfortable, so happy, and as he cuddled me to sleep so loved.

 

 

Harry

 

 

I'd met lots of people through classes and was in several small study groups but I didn't get as close to anyone as our group of guys. I was probably to blame, I was all business with my study partners and never contributed much to outside conversations and rarely joined them for coffee. I was lucky I was smart and so didn't get replaced.

 

I had relaxed, no one had recognized me from my former career and I was opening up more around the guys, I kept quiet about my family, it was still too hard to talk about out loud. Although my Mom and I hadn't had a good mother son relationship I'd long forgiven her and over the summer when I'd been on set I'd begun to appreciate all she had done for me.

 

School, sex and working out left little time for anything else, taking a heavy course load meant I didn't get to as many game nights with the guys as Louis but I had fun when I did and I was happy Louis was happy and with a group of guys I trusted. As a group we didnt seem to be big drinkers or massively in to partying so movies and games suited us all for leisure.

 

Liam had started to go out with Sophia the second girl I'd set him up with, they made a cute couple and we tried to have dinner or lunch once a week, a few times Louis and I double dated with them for a movie. I know Louis loved those nights especially, the normality of them, holding hands, sharing popcorn, and being the same as every other couple in the theater.

 

Louis was always very, very loving after date, after a fun night at the movies and pizza afterwords I could see the lust in his eyes, he went straight to the shower after the date and I stripped in anticipation, I was sat on his bed against our cushions watching to when he came in. Seeing him damp in his towel had my cock at attention and he was grinning looking at me.

 

"Stay there."

 

I watched him dry off and he started to lube his ass.

 

"I could do that."

 

"Stay there."

 

He approached me, kissed me and rolled a condom on me, climbed on the bed and began to lower himself onto my cock, facing away, as I filled him up, feeling his cheeks grind into me, I sighed.  He turned his head to kiss me and continued to squirm around on my dick, never lifting himself too high, just enjoying the feeling of me being deep inside him.

 

"I love feeling all of you, and tonight I'm in charge."

 

"You know I love feisty Louis," I said, kissing him long and gently.

 

I moved my hand to his dick, he moaned appreciatively and rubbed his back to my chest. I felt on fire, I loved being so close to him.

 

He began to lift and fuck himself more on my dick and I moaned and groaned my pleasure, Louis was usually the louder of us but tonight I let loose, the closeness, Louis taking charge it was very emotional for me as well as physically exciting.

 

"I'm so close."

 

"I swear I feel your cock pulsing."

 

"He began to bring himself off, the sight of him coming had me in ecstasy as I joined him as he ground down on my dick some more.  He lifted himself off me and we kissed for another hour, til our lips were numb.  I was so in love, I hoped he knew.

 

We'd been at college 4 or 5 weeks and I couldn't be happier, I was considering telling Louis everything but I was holding back as he had continued to deny we were a couple when people brought it up.

 

Louis came to the room after class Friday telling me to grab my booze as we were going to Zayn and Luke's place, their suite mates had all gone home for the weekend and they wanted a party. As much as a party 7 gay guys could have.

 

My agent Ben had had his assistant Lou drop off a case of beer and half a dozen bottles of vodka when she was visiting family locally, I'd pretended she was my cousin. We filled our backpacks with the beers and a bottle of vodka, we texted Calum and Niall to bring mixers, Cody was bringing ice.

 

Cody did a variety of jobs, the library a couple of shifts a week, some tutoring and a pot washing shift in one of the dining halls, he said he couldn't do more than 1 despite needing the money but it meant he had access to an ice machine.

 

2 empty coolers were waiting us in the suite living area and we filled them with the ice and drinks. Everyone grabbed a beer and some sort of driving game challenge began. The guys began stripping their shirts and jeans and soon it was an underwear party.

 

It was fun hanging out with just enough space for us all to be comfortable on the 2 big sofas.  We'd moved on to the vodka and we're getting a little rowdier.  Cody picked up the empty bottle.

 

"In true sleepover style, it's time for spin the bottle."

 

We all laughed and made a makeshift circle on the floor.

 

Cody started and laid a sloppy kiss on Louis who kissed Zayn who kissed Calum who kissed Luke who kissed Niall who kissed me.

 

"Hmmm how did that work out so neatly! I think it needs to be BJs this time," Cody was pushing our limits.

 

Niall looked boned up and terrified, Calum had a big grin as did Zayn and Luke.

 

"Is this okay?" I whispered to Louis.  "It's a party, just have fun."

 

I took that as an okay and started looking more closely at the other guys as we all pulled off our underwear. Most the guys were at least half hard already.

 

"Okay 45 seconds of licking and sucking, if you cum you're out and your sucker goes again."

 

Luke was slurring slightly as he gave the rules.

 

"If you come because you're jerking off watching you are a pervert and will have to suck everyone still in for 20seconds as an apology."

 

We were all laughing.

 

Calum was a grower, his meat had looked thick but small when soft but was now showing a very meaty 6inches, he had by far the fattest cock in the

room, my own twitched at the sight.

 

Luke was the smallest maybe 5 inches and he had an enormous bush.

 

Niall's was 6ish not thick but he was the only one uncut so was getting a lot of attention that he was clearly as embarrassed as he was excited, he was red from head to toe.

 

Zayns cock was a little shorter than mine, maybe a bit thicker but a nice 8 inches and he kept his blonde pubes trimmed, his balls were big and delicious looking, the lowest hangers of us all.

 

Cody was a surprise, he's a tiny guy but his cock was a meaty 7 inches that looked enormous on his tiny frame, his pubes were jet black but he only kept a small square above his dick the rest up including his balls were smooth.

 

Luke span first and got Niall, Niall looked terrified and then looked like he was concentrating so hard on not coming that he couldn't relax. He was adorable and it was obviously his first time.

 

Niall span Cody, he looked kind of terrified some more faced with such a meaty cock, Cody told him to relax and take it slowly, after about 20seconds that's what he did and when he'd finished I was sure he'd enjoyed his first taste of cock.

 

Cody span Calum and went to town trying to take the thick meat in his small mouth, it was clear his efforts were appreciated. Calum span Zayn and looked as nervous as Niall had but was soon slurping with gusto, Zayn had been leaking the most already and it looked like he tasted good.

 

Zayn span Louis, I kissed him quickly, marking my territory? Zayn clearly did a great job and Louiss moans brought my cock back to full size.

 

Louis span Cody who pushed him down and gave up his load, I was surprised he hadn't lasted, but know too well how good Louis is down there.

 

Louis span Luke and had to go hunting in the bush.  Luke span Louis straight back but didn't get the reaction Zayn had.

 

Louis span me and was gentle, kissing more than sucking, giving me a chance to stay in the game.

 

I span Niall who shot his load about 10seconds in, clearly with Cody out the pressure was off.

 

I span Calum who tasted delicious, I was very turned on my his thick meat, as the timer went he pulled me back and pushed me down, shooting his huge load in my mouth and down my front.

 

The others roared, I was flattered. I span Louis and teased him as he did to me. He span Zayn who fucked his face and came hard pulling out to show off his thick jets, it was very sexy.

 

Louis span Luke again and I was kind of turned off, maybe just jealous but I was soft, as Luke started to cum Louis joined him, bringing himself off. It was hot but I was obviously disappointed.

 

All the guys offered to help me finish but I declined as i was now soft and not really in the mood.

 

Niall and Luke were making out on the sofa, it was cute. We carried on talking into the night and finished up the beer. Louis had his arm round me as we sat and whispered to each other.

 

"We were the only ones to make anyone cum."

 

 My mood lightened as I listened to everyone's stories and I snuggled closer to Louis.

 

Niall and Luke had moved to the bedroom and well I think we heard Niall losing his cherry that night. As they got louder Cody suggested we head to a diner for breakfast as it was already 6am.

 

We dressed looking a right mess we headed to the 24hour place not too far from school it was freezing on the walk and it woke us all up a bit.  Louis sat with Cody and I was between Zayn and Calum on the other side.

 

We talked about it being Niall's first blowjob and how cute it was.

 

"He wasn't the only one who had his first time."

 

We all starred at Calum.

 

"Did you mind it being so public?"

 

"Nah I love all you guys, you have all made coming out so easy for me. I was so scared college would be like high school which was hell as the fat smart kid, I could never have come out and have them add fag to the insults.  Here it's been easy, no one cares. It helps having our prom king couple on the floor, no one would mess with you guys, you're so together."

 

I laughed. "Prom kings?"

 

"You know the popular couple, the hottest guys on the floor, the ones we look up to. I'd have voted for you."

 

"It's nice of you to say, but we're really not a couple. I'm glad we helped you with coming out. I'm not sure how given you were so upfront when you met us," said Louis.

 

I tried to laugh with the others but my heart was ice, I was feeling doubly rejected.

 

The waitress came by I ordered a coffee suddenly not hungry, the others ordered pancakes and bacon or omelets.

 

 

Louis

 

As usual he said nothing when I denied we were a couple. I'm so tired of his iceman shit. I started flirting with Zayn and Cody, showing Harry I had options.

 

We showered separately after getting back to the dorm, I was asleep before Harry got back into the room I was so tired.

 

When I woke I realized he was already gone, and his bed had been slept in for the first time.

 

My cock was hard, I reached down reliving some of the previous night's fun. I'd loved looking at all our friends cocks and tasting so many. My head was sore though from the drinking, I got up to get some pills then headed to the bathroom.

 

Only one shower was running, above its noise I was sure I heard Harry moan. Maybe he was reliving last night too.

 

I walked by the shower stall and casually looked through the crack in the curtain.  Harry was moaning because Calum was sucking him off and jerking his fat cock.

 

I was rooted to the spot, he caught my eye through the gap, I saw his look of panic and just ran.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Harry

 

The pained look on Louis's face told me I'd got it all wrong. I don't know why I didn't run straight after him but I just couldn't.

 

I kissed Calum I didn't want him to know anything was up, he was so cute and had been so excited when I'd joined his shower. For a beginner he was great at sucking cock too. I told him I'd call later.

 

Louis wasn't in the room when I got back. I couldn't just sit and wait. I got dressed and gathered up our laundry, stripping his bed and making it up with clean bedding.

 

I grabbed a cab to Koreatown I hated the dorm laundry so always went to a laundry that did loads by weight. I asked for express service.

 

I wondered round the stores, picking up treats I thought Louis would like from a bakery and a deli. I then sat in a tea place and tried to work out what to say. How to explain.

 

I ran through the last few weeks and for the most part they were the best time in my life, I was crazy about Louis and every minute alone with him had been amazing.

 

I needed to let him know how much I loved him, how insecure I'd been and beg forgiveness. I felt better, I was sure he would eventually calm down and listen. I didn't expect him to forgive me straight away but I was sure he wouldn't throw what we had away. His despair made me feel a lot more secure in what we had and I left the tea room feeling confident.

 

The dorm room was empty, I put the food in the fridge, opened the window, put away our clothes, swept the floor and took out the trash. I called Louis to ask if we could talk. No answer. I was a bit worried so I texted the guys to see if any of them were with him, they all replied no sign, except Cody who didn't reply, I figured he was probably at work.

 

I hit the books, I didn't want to miss him if he came back, I tried calling Louis a few more times. At 8pm I was getting even more worried so sent out another message to call if anyone saw him. Cody replied this time.

 

"Fuck off he doesn't ever want to see you, stop calling."

 

At least I knew he was with a friend.

 

He didn't come back that night or all day Sunday. I left messages to say I'd love to talk when he was ready, I tried to keep it low key and not desperate but it was hard.

 

More messages arrived from Cody.

 

"Fuck off"

 

"Leave him alone"

 

"He has nothing to say, stop calling"

 

"He's moving on, he will never want to talk to you"

 

Liam came by Sunday night.  "Look I hate doing this, I'm totally staying out of it, I'm not on anyone's side but Louis needs his books and some clothes for tomorrow."

 

"And he won't come in with me here?"

 

Liam shrugged.

 

"Take whatever, no I'll go out, tell him I won't be back tonight, he's safe from me, I'll keep out his way."

 

I grabbed some stuff and walked out the dorm. I went to a motel. It was a bit far to be a long term solution without a car but I thought he'd be sure to calm down and talk soon.

 

Classes went on as usual, I didn't see much of any of the guys, I mostly kept out the way.

 

I had a lab and class with Zayn, he came over to talk before class started.

 

"Nuts about Cody and Louis isn't it?"

 

"Cody and Louis?"

 

"Yeah how fast they got together, Cody is telling everyone how it's love and it's going to be a long term thing, he's found his forever guy."

 

I tried desperately not to cry. "I had no idea, as long as Louis is happy I'm happy for him."

 

"What happened with you two? I didn't know you'd split until I saw them together."

 

"When? When did you see them?"

 

"Sunday morning."

 

They hadn't even waited a day. I spent class in a daze, I avoided Zayn and dashed out when it was over.

 

I moved back to the room but only to sleep, I made sure I was out the door before he woke and stayed in the library or gym until late. I didn't see him awake. After a week or so Cody was often sleeping in the bed with him. It was hell.

 

After that Zayn ignored me in class and other than Liam I didn't speak to the others, they didn't reach out either. Liam and Sophia still had lunch with me now and then but Cody and Louis were a taboo subject, I couldn't bring myself to ask anyway.

 

About 3 weeks after the blow up, midterms had just finished and I was sat with Sophia having lunch, Calum approached with a guy I didn't know, he was cute maybe 5'8ish, brown hair and glasses. He looked like he spends good time in the gym, his defined muscles clearly showing in his shirt.

 

"This is my boyfriend Ashton, Ashton this is Harry and Sophia. Harry was one of the guys who helped me coming out."

 

I shook Ashton's hand.

 

"You're very lucky, Calum is a great guy, I'd love if we could get together some time to get to know you better."

 

Calum beamed at me, "I'm glad it's not weird."

 

I smiled, glad he was talking to me and I was really delighted he'd found someone.

 

Sophia had to head off, as she left Zayn, Luke and Niall sat down, they clearly knew Ashton already. Whilst they didn't actively include me in conversation they weren't rude.

 

Then Cody and Louis arrived, I guess they hadn't seen me, but then Cody started going off

 

"Ugh why is here, who said he could sit here. Hey you, fuck off and eat somewhere else."  Before I could open my mouth Calum jumped in.

 

"Grow up Cody this isn't high school, I sat with him because I wanted to, no one asked you to join us."

 

"Of course you wanted to, does Ashton know what kind of scum you are?"

 

Calum was red, Niall looked stunned and Louis, well Louis wouldn't look at me.

 

I stood to leave.

 

"Go on chop chop, you know you're not welcome, it would be best if you didn't come back, better still drop out altogether."

 

Stupidly I took the bait.

 

"Cody what exactly did I do to you?"

 

"You know what you did, cheating on Louis like that, I don't like people who hurt those I love."

 

"You have to be in a relationship to cheat, Louis told all of you often enough we weren't a couple."

 

"Bullshit, you knew how he felt and you chucked it all in his face."

 

I was mad, I didn't want this to be public or with Cody but I was so angry and upset. I boiled over.

 

"Louis did you ever say you loved me? Ever ask me to be exclusive? Ever ask me to be your boyfriend? No, no, and no. You were happy to suck every cock here, how was I to know it was off limits for me?"

 

I ran out. I knew Louis was crying and I hated doing that to him. I didn't believe what I was saying, I wasn't sure I'd made any sense but I was so wound up I couldn't see straight. I'd left my bag behind too. No way I could go back in.

 

Zayn and Calum came out with my bag, Calum hugged me and said he'd call about getting together. Zayn handed me my bag and we headed to class together.

 

"I'm sorry, I guess we only heard one side of the story, and that was Cody's side. It was easy to paint you as the villain"

 

"Thanks, it's been pretty lonely"

 

"The stupid thing is none of us liked Cody we only had him around in the first place as he was your friend"

 

After class he grabbed my hand

 

"Luke and Niall owe me the room for the night, I've had so many on the sofa for them, I'm cashing in. Come on over we're going to fuck it better"

 

I laughed.

 

"Come on we're the hottest guys in our group and I know what's in your pants.  I know I've some aggression I want to work out"

 

He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me into a hug, I didn't resist.

 

"Can I shower here?" I asked.

 

"Sure, clean up good, I'm taking that ass tonight."

 

I was about to tell him I didn't do that, then stopped myself, a good fucking was exactly what I needed. At least it wouldn't remind me of Louis.

 

Zayn was nude and looking proud of his hard on when I walked in, I laughed and dropped my towel to show my equal erection. I dropped to my knees to take him in my mouth, I was excited to explore his massive sack, lapping at his balls, lifting them to get a good taste then taking his leaky cock fully in.

 

"I wanted you that first day. I was pretty surprised you didn't call"

 

I looked up and between licks of his shaft and said

 

"I expected a fuck me call after that first dinner, what took you so long?"

 

"Damn"

 

I stood up and he pushed me back, lubbing up his fingers.

 

"Go gentle it's been over a year"

 

"Really? I'm honoured"

 

He spent his time opening me up, once ready I flung my legs up onto his shoulders, he worked his beautiful cock into me slowly, taking a couple of tries for the head to go in. He inched on in and I concentrated on just breathing. Once he was in the pain eased and I was hornier than I'd been in weeks.

 

"Go for it big boy"

 

He was a good lover, no kissing which I missed, I liked to watch his hot face, he was loud and enjoying himself as he upped the pace.

 

"I want you deep"

 

He didn't need asking twice, soon he was so far inside filling me up, the physical act taking away the mental pain and I let my mind clear. I could feel him reaching climax and enjoyed feeling the weight of his body as he collapsed forward.

 

We lay on his bed and made out some, he reached to jerk me off but I told him I was tired.

 

"Today's shit took it out of me sorry not to be a more exciting lover tonight."

 

"Worked for me" he grinned and I laughed.

 

"I'm so embarrassed about today but I'm not regretting it now I'm in your bed. We should have done this weeks ago. Wish I'd gone with my first instincts"

 

"Me too, we could have been awesome together"

 

We kissed a little, and I fell asleep.

 

In the morning he woke me kissing my chest.

 

"My turn, I want your big cock. But it's got to be fast, I've class soon"

 

I laughed.

 

"What a come on, come here"

 

He took me in his mouth and I played with his ass, opening him up as he ensured I was a rock.

 

He got on all fours and I pushed in, I wasted little time building up to speed he was begging for it harder and faster and I obliged, slamming into him until he shot all over his bed. I looked down and remembered those thick ropes at the party. I pulled out. He'd had an orgasm but i felt I'd been shit, I wasn't sure what was off, I was so disconnected. It was just a fuck. Maybe it's weird as its a friend, easier to have just a fuck with someone you don't really know.

 

I apologized and dressed and shot out of there. Glad we didn't have a class together today. I blew off my first class to shower at the gym and work out. Going back to the dorm when I thought Louis would be gone. He was, I'd half hoped I'd see him so I could apologize.

 

I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.  "I'm sorry for yesterday."

 

He replied "Okay."

 

I exhaled,  our first  talk in weeks.  I went to class feeling a heap better.

 

Over the weekend I hung out with Calum and Ashton, we went to a movie and for food.

 

"I'm totally crashing your date ain't I?"

 

"Harry we're friends, I can tell you to fuck off if I didn't want you to come with us. I've missed you and anyway I've told Ashton so much about you he thought you were imaginary"

 

We laughed.

 

It was nice to have a normal evening, we had great fun. I made sure to leave before too late so they still had lots of lover time.

 

The room was empty when I got back. I did homework and slept. Sunday I hit the gym early before Louis woke up. I half thought about studying in the dorm but decided that the Math department library was safer, I avoided the main library on Sundays so I didn't run into Cody.

 

On Wednesday three great things happened.

 

Liam sent me a text "Cody and Louis on the rocks, Cody going home at weekend to think"

 

"Thanks buddy"

 

"I so didn't tell you. I heard about the shit at lunch and let Cody have it."

 

"Are you more comfortable down from the fence?"

 

"I'm still in Switzerland"

 

Then after class Zayn came over, we'd not spoken since fucking last week.

 

"Hey Harry, we're having film night Friday in the suite, please come"

 

"Sure, is it for your film class?"

 

"Yes, and yes that means Louis is coming and yes he's okay with you coming"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, can you bring booze?"

 

"Vodka, I doubt I can score more beer in time"

 

"That's cool we'll make some punch"

 

"Thanks Zayn, I really appreciate the invite, you don't have to keep giving me chances"

 

"I like you, I know we can't happen until you're over Louis. I don't know if it was him that freaked you out last week but I'm cool, we had fun, nothing more to it. I'd like to have more fun, if I can ever get the damn room. I'm trying to find somewhere else to live"

 

"Really? You'd give up that sweet suite?"

 

"For a bed maybe"

 

"You're too nice you should just stare at them fucking"

 

"Oh I've tried but Luke always asks me to join them"

 

We cracked up, it felt great to laugh.

 

I went straight to the dorm after my last class, my good mood had me forgetting my usual hide out routine. I opened the door to see Louis sorting his clothes.

 

"Shit, sorry, I'll go" as I backed out the door he started talking to me.

 

"I miss you doing my laundry"

 

"Glad I was useful for something, not that I actually ever did it myself"

 

"What?"

 

"Laundry service in Koreatown"

 

"Thats why it was so soft and fragrant, you didn't use the shitty laundry room"

 

I giggled, not sure what to make of the conversation.

 

"Did Zayn ask you to come Friday?"

 

"Yes, are you sure you're okay with it? Is Your keeper okay with it?"

 

"I'm okay with it, that's what matters"

 

I couldn't help it, I crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. He didn't resist me.  I whispered I'm so sorry in his ear over and over.

 

I decided to head to the library to stop myself from trying to push further.  "Louis, if you ever need laundry doing, just ask."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis

 

My romance with Cody had been a whirlwind but the honeymoon was over, my blinkers were off and I'd no idea why we were together. He was going home at the weekend but I knew I had to end it now, a weekend of thinking wouldn't make a difference.

 

The joke Louis made cemented it. Cody did feel like my keeper, he rarely left my side, but rarely showed much affection, and he was such a bitch.

 

I slept on it, then Thursday night I dug deep and headed to his room, Liam answered and said he'd give us privacy, I hugged him and said it wouldn't take long.

 

"Cody, I don't need the weekend to think. It's over."

 

"Oh puleeze like I even want your snivelling cock any more, I've found a real man who wants me"

 

I walked out, that was easier than expected, I wasn't even hurt, I didn't care if it was true or not. I was single again.

 

On Friday I was excited. I put microwave popcorn in my bag when I headed to class, I was going to head to the suite straight after film which was my final class on a Friday.

 

It felt so good to not worry about who I was talking to or worry if Cody was feeling included. I realised what a boring chore he had been, we hadn't even been compatible in bed. What a wasted month.

 

I was chatting with Calum and Zayn. Calum and I had made up shortly after that day, we had a few classes together and he'd straight away apologised for his part in things and told me he'd be giving me space by avoiding our group, well I missed him and when he introduced me to Ashton I told them both they should hang out more. Cody had tried being nasty to Calum but I asked him to be civil and he mostly ignored him.

 

I chucked the popcorn at Luke who had several bowls of the stuff ready popped. Harry arrived he poured vodka into the punch, dropped his bag and sat on the floor, leaning against my legs. I reached forward to squeeze his shoulder and he reached up to squeeze my hand.

 

I'd really missed him. I don't really know if we'll ever be back to being close but I was really happy that it looked like we'd be at least friends soon.

 

I sat back and enjoyed the first film, when it ended we chatted about it over punch and as Luke was putting the second film on Harry came and stood behind the couch, he leaned in between me and Zayn.

 

"I have a paper to finish, I'll be back for the next one."

 

 He kissed us both on the cheek in turn and left.

 

About an hour into the film Zayn tensed up, it was a big emotional scene with the child and it kept showing close ups of the kid crying.

 

Holy fuck it's Harry.

 

I looked at Zayn, he was gawking too, I know he saw it. I looked round, Niall and Luke, and Calum and Ashton were all paying more attention to each other than the movie and the others from film class didn't really know Harry.

 

I gripped Zayn's hand for the rest of the movie.

 

In the break we went to his room to talk. Zayn grabbed his tablet.

 

"We know it was Haz Edwards in the movie. Then nothing for 4 years until this summer Zombie Darklands as Hazza Styles. He worked in Bucharest this summer right?"

 

I nodded.

 

"That's listed as the location for the zombie film."

 

Something niggled at me.

 

"It's all the same name. Haz Edwards, Hazza Styles, Harry Emerald. Haz, Hazza both short for Harry"

 

I flashed back to Harry blowing up at me about his name.

 

We flicked through the pictures marvelling at how he'd changed, there was nothing post puberty and in the zombie film set pictures no one was recognizable.

 

"Holy fuck" said Zayn "Why keep it secret?"

 

"For a normal life? Because it reminds him of his Mom? I think we should keep it quiet, at least until we talk to him."

 

"For sure, its not our secret to tell."

 

We went back out to watch the last movie, Harry slipped back in and sat down in the dark. No wonder he'd slipped out when he saw what we were watching.

 

So many things were slotting in to place, his dislike of questions about his family and life before college, how he could talk to anyone despite being so closed off, why he was gifted top of the range vodka and didn't worry about money on that shopping trip. It explained him avoiding pictures and not joining any clubs. Maybe even his laundry habit.

 

I felt a little unhappy that he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me sooner. I wondered if he had planned to or what had stopped him. Mostly I felt fiercely protective of him and my heart was filling back up with love.

 

 I remembered when his Mom was killed, we must have been 11 or 12 and he and his Dad were hounded everywhere. I remembered a photographer knocking food out his hand to try and make him cry. My Mom cried watching E! Then got so angry she switched it off and complained to the cable company and she boycotted the trashy magazines she loved for months afterward.

 

As the credits rolled Harry got up to leave, I grabbed my bag and coat and followed him, Zayn close behind.

 

"I'm rumbled?"

 

We nodded.

 

"Just you 2?"

 

We nodded again.

 

"Okay, can we talk back in our room?"

 

We hurried to the dorm, it was freezing.

 

"Okay I know you Louis, you've a hundred questions"

 

I smiled, "I think Zayn has a few, million, too"

 

"First up please will you both keep it secret?"

 

"Yes" said Zayn "Yes, but why?" I asked.

 

Harry exhaled, we were all sat on my bed but he began pacing the floor.

 

"I just want to be me, Harry, I don't want to be known as the cute kid actor or the kid with the murdered Mom or even Haz Edwards all grown up. I want to be taken seriously in class, I want to be in study groups with people who think I'm smart, not because I was in movies, I want to be able to get drunk or have sex without worrying someone will sell pictures. I want to be out, to hold hands with my boyfriend without it needing a press conference, I want to eat pizza, to workout, to take a smelly shit without someone tweeting it."

 

He paused.

 

"I don't want to do a poor rich kid routine, I don't regret my career, but other than the film this summer it wasn't my choice. Since I stopped working I regained some privacy. Going to school for the first time at 14 gave me a more normal life and I'm desperate to keep it. Go on fire off the questions."

 

 

Zayn drew us all into a hug.

 

"Don't worry we won't tell. Anyway you don't need another way to get guys, I'd never get a lookin if the guys at the gym knew you were in the movies, you've already the bigger cock."

 

"Why on earth are you in this shitty old dorm and not a nice one like Zayn? You can afford it."

 

"I thought it would be easier to meet people on a corridor rather than in a suite, and if my roommate was a bigot it would be easier to swap than worrying if 5 or 6 guys in the suite might object to me being gay."

 

We all laughed.

 

"New topic?" Asked Harry.

 

"I broke up with Cody"

 

Whooooooop both guys were cheering and slapping my back.

 

"Shit, that was insensitive, do you need cheering up?" Zayn was leering at me as Harry was hugging me from behind kissing my shoulder, rubbing my chest.

 

"Zayn I do think he needs cheering up" Harry pulled my shirt off.

 

Zayn kissed me and unbuckled my belt, Harry was kissing my neck, nibbling at me.

 

"Louis, can we cheer you up?" asked Harry rubbing my crotch "you seem a little up already"

 

I groaned my consent.

 

They striped me and themselves and were kissing and touching me, I was rock hard and so excited I didn't want to think beyond the moment. I really didn't care what it meant, two hot guys with big dicks wanted me.

 

They lay me on the rug, Harry pulled down cushions and pillows to make things more comfortable.

 

They lay either side of me kissing and touching me. I was sighing and enjoying looking down at their raven heads at work. Zayns cock was leaking as much as mine, I wanted to taste it.

 

"Harry please fuck me, my ass missed your big dick."

 

His smile lit up the room as he took his mouth to my crack.

 

"Zayn your cock looks so damp, bring it here so I can clean you up"

 

I know Harry loves it when I'm forward, I'm excited as he moans between licks, knowing I'm turning him on as much as he is me.

 

Zayn is kneeling by my head and I turn to take him in my mouth, his precum is wonderful and I lap it in. Harry's tongue is probing at my hole, damn I missed his tongue as much as his cock.

 

"You're tight" Harry said as his fingers work on my hole.

 

"It's been a while"

 

"Really?" Asked Zayn "Cody doesn't share his nice dick"

 

"No he's a bitch in and out of bed"

 

Zayn pushes his cock back in to shut me up. No one wants to think of Cody right now.

 

Harry is pushing in, he leans forward to kiss me, I let Zayn out for a moment, turned on further at the thought of Harry tasting Zayn on my tongue.

 

He leans back giving me the long slow strokes I like as he watches me sucking Zayn.

 

"Let's move to your side so Zayn can suck you too. We're meant to be making you feel better not using you as a fuck toy."

 

Once he starts thrusting again Zayn lies down and takes me, I enjoy the fuck and suck for a moment before continuing my assault on Zayns dick and balls, man I'd never noticed how big his sack was before. He smells amazing, I know I can't last long.

 

Harry catches me by surprise as the first to start coming, as soon as his grunts start Zayn and I join him, sucking each other dry.

 

"Come on you two, share"

 

We move to kiss each other swapping cum from mouth to mouth.

 

I'm in shock, I can't believe what we've done. As we continue to kiss I realise I'm already rock hard again.

 

"Oh dear, are you still upset?" Asks Harry in a silly voice stroking my cock.

 

Mmmmm.

 

"That was a delightful fuck but my ass is feeling empty, I need more. Maybe I do need to be a fuck toy for you guys"

 

I grabbed a cock in each hand and kissed them in turn, they were both hard, clearly it was a great night all round.

 

"Zayn please fuck me hard, I'm ready." I got on to all fours and Zayn moved behind me.  "Harry, fuck my face"

 

He grinned. I loved being in charge but still submitting to their cocks. I felt like a total slut and I was loving it.

 

The guys didn't hold back. Zayn fucked me hard and I was so loud because of how good he was pounding me. Harry gave me no time to catch much breath, I felt like I was on edge to explode the whole time, it was amazing.

 

My cries were muffled by Harry's cock, he pulled out and pushed me up by my shoulders so he could watch me shoot, Zayn was coming as I tightened round his cock, as he pulled out Harry pulled me into a kiss and came on my belly as we knelt face to face.

 

I groaned and rolled onto my back. It must have been 2 or 3 am. We lay for a moment a sticky mess.

 

"Let's walk to the shower nude" grinned Harry. He grabbed 3 towels and some soap.  We walked down letting it all hang out, we didn't see anyone, I almost wished we had. I wanted the world to know I'd handled these two studs.

 

We squeezed into a single stall and soaped up, washing and kissing.

 

Back in the room we cracked the window despite the cold as the room stank. Harry mopped cum off the rug and sprayed with carpet cleaner, I marveled at his housekeeping. Zayn got into bed with me. Harry bent to kiss us both goodnight.

 

 

 

Harry

 

Louis looked so cute all sleepy, I can't say I wasn't jealous that it was Zayn in his bed. I leaned in and kissed him, he was already drifting off. I whispered in his ear

 

"I love you" he smiled and kissed me, murmuring.

 

I got into bed, shit I had to set an alarm I had a study group at 10.  I watched Louis sleep for a few moments before drifting off.

 

My alarm went too soon, it was under my pillow so not to disturb my sleeping lovers. I got dressed quickly, then stopped to write a note to Louis.

 

Last night was so amazing.  Thanks for being so cool about my secret.  I really love you a lot. I'm totally, utterly in love with you Louis.  I hope you've forgiven me, I'd love to be your boyfriend.  I've missed you so much.

 

I've study group this morning, but will be back soon.

 

All my love

 

Harry

 

I pinned it to the fridge with a magnet, kissed Louis lightly so not to wake him then headed to piss and clean my teeth and ran to the library.

 

It was super hard to concentrate on the math problems, I kept thinking of Louis and boning up.  I forced myself to concentrate, the faster we were done the sooner I'd see my love.  We eventually finished and reviewed everything. My study friends were smart and I was confident we'd done a great job.

 

I fished out my phone expecting something from Louis, nothing, I was about to call and let him know I was on my when when I saw a bunch of incomprehensible texts from Niall thanking me and telling me to hurry to our dining hall so I could meet Clifford.

 

I remembered Niall's room mate was called Clifford but I knew he was straight and wasn't studying anything related to my courses, he was a bit of a dick to Niall so I had no desire to meet him. It had been a rough month but I had enough friends.

 

I got to the dining hall and the next 20minutes are a hazy blur. Niall called me over, Luke started shouting thank you at me and Niall was hugging me and introducing me to Clifford. As he shook my hand he said something about being glad I was his new room mate.

 

"Niall's all moved out do you need lunch or can you move now?"

 

"What? Move?"

 

Then I saw Zayn with his arm round Louis kissing him and my world stopped. My appetite gone I followed Clifford back upstairs, he gave me a key and showed me the room. It was a tiny shithole, clearly a single with a extra bed, it only had furnishings for 1 so we had to share and there wasn't much space. He told me he had practice and he'd see me later.

 

I went to my room like a zombie, there was no sign of my note, read or otherwise. I packed up my clothes and books and stripped the bed. I was crying so hard I couldn't see.  I left the furnishings and microwave there was no room in the new cell anyway.

 

I dragged my stuff across the hall and dumped it all on my new bed. I went back and checked I had everything, picked up my laptop and left my key on

the desk.

 

I cried until there were no tears left as I unpacked. I made my bed and slept.

 

I went back into my avoid Louis routine, I got up early to make sure I didn't see him in the bathroom and on the weekends showered at the gym, I avoided the common room I worked out, I hooked up with guys from the gym, I studied my ass off. I wanted to get all papers and projects wrapped up before the long weekend so I could have a clear run at finals.

 

I couldn't be mad at Zayn and Louis for getting together, they were both free agents, I was surprised but it was far, far, less surprising than Louis and Cody. I was just so mad at them for not discussing the room change and at Louis for saying nothing at all but I guess id never known him that well. I felt that I couldn't confront them as I worried they'd leak my secret or worse sell the story of our threesome.

 

My social life wasn't entirely over, I still saw Liam and Sophia, they were my weekly treat, my small dose of normality. I was forever grateful that they didn't drop me even though I wasn't much fun, and they did a great job of keeping me from total despair.

 

Liam had no clue what had happened, he didn't see the other guys and Cody was fucking the RA on the floor below and spent most of his time in his boyfriends single. So Liam was as out the loop as I was.

 

Calum also reached out and we grew close, he had distanced himself from the rest of the group, he was unhappy with how Luke was treating Niall and how things had happened over the rooms. He was angry on my behalf that I had ended up in the shitty small room and that Louis hadn't asked me himself about moving.

 

The week before Thanksgiving he told me he was worried he and Ashton were in trouble, awful as it sounds his troubles were a welcome distraction to my own and I'd hang out in his room chatting late into the night, reassuring him that if it was over he'd find someone else.

 

Ashton loved Calum but was stressed over schoolwork and thought the relationship was becoming a distraction. They had cut right back on time together and Calum was rightly fed up but clinging on in the hope it would be okay again after finals.

 

Three friends was more than I'd had most my life and as Thanksgiving approached my funk lifted and I started to think of the good stuff. My body looked amazing, I had so much definition on my chest, abs and back and my legs were strong and my arms bulging if I do say so myself. I was doing well in all my classes, I was loving my studies and being single wasn't the worst thing.

 

A few days before Thanksgiving break it was unseasonably warm. I went for a run near campus and saw a house for Loue. It was a beauty, stone built with turrets in a corner plot with what looked like a big garden, it also had a large triple garage with an apartment over it.

 

As living in dorms was not working out I knew I'd be living off campus sophomore year. I called the real estate agent and they showed me round after classes. I called my lawyer and business manager to ask if I could afford it, letting them know I'd be getting roommates to help with costs and the garage apartment could bring in money. I explained it needed remodeling but I had no idea what that would cost.

 

They laughed at me.

 

"Son you can afford it, that is not an issue, do you never read the statements I send?" my business manager John asked.  "I've not been to my po box since school started, I don't want that stuff coming to the dorms. I've no where to keep things private"

 

"I'll email them from now on, doofus, you're a very rich young man, you've worked hard for it. You need to keep tabs on me and Mart to make sure we're not defrauding you. Has your allowance been okay?"

 

"Other than books and food I don't spend much, the dining hall sucks so I eat off campus a lot but nothing expensive. If anything the allowance is too much. So I can buy the house?"

 

"The house is a great idea, that close to school it'll be an easy sell later, so we best be quick off the mark now if you're certain its for you. I'll contact the guy at the firm who did your Seattle Loue and he can handle the offer and finances for the purchase. Do you want to look at other places first?" Asked Mart my lawyer.

 

"No, I love this one and it's close to school but I'll need a car."

 

"Just let me know how much, when you need it, call any time. When you start the renovation all bills can come to this office, that goes for insurance, taxes and utilities too. Let my boys earn their keep for once." Said John.

 

"Now your agents assistant Lou comes from out your way, I think her family are in the building trade, I'll get on to her to see if she can recommend people to do the renovation. Do you just need tradesmen or do you need an architect too?"

 

"I don't know, the garage apartment needs a total redo and the house needs an extra bathroom and another moved"

 

"Put your ideas in an email to Lou, I'll call her to expect it, she'll help don't worry."

 

"Thanks Mart, thanks John"

 

"Son we mean it when we say call any time. We're the closest thing you have to family now, I wish it wasn't true but Mart and I love you and will be the best fake uncles a boy can have. So start sending us your grades and let us know what you're up to."

 

I laughed.

 

"Now I heard from your agent Ben that you're coming to LA over Christmas break for the screening. Please come to us for dinner at least once and make sure you stop in the office, I think John will want to show off what he's done with your money and I'll go through all the legals on the house."

 

"And start thinking if there are other investments you want to make. You should have more say now you're an adult. See you soon"

 

I cried after the call. I'd avoided talking to Mart after Dad died, I hated that he had made us go through the emancipation when he did and I'd blamed him for dads death, for being the first to give up hope. I knew he and John did their best for me and I felt I now had 5 friends not 3. It was a great day.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Harry

 

Thanksgiving arrived, I was planning to eat Chinese, watch movies and laze all break. My work was done, we still had a week of classes before the exam period but I planned to give my brain a break too.

 

The dorm was eerily quiet with almost everyone gone. I thought the floor was empty I'd not seen or heard anyone last night.

 

I was coming back from a long shower when Louis walked bang into me.  He was sobbing and my grudge melted slightly, I held him.

 

"What's up and why are you not at home?"

 

"I couldn't afford to fly both now and Christmas and Christmas is the the longer break. And I broke up with Zayn, I can't talk to you about that."

 

"It's Thanksgiving, let's put everything aside for the day. I'm going for Chinese in an hour, I'd love for you to join me."

 

He nodded.

 

He didn't talk in the cab and was quiet whilst we were seated. We were shown a small circle booth. I was glad we'd be sat side by side.

 

He looked so down I drew him into a hug, then Mamma Cat appeared and I got up to hug her.  "Hazza is this your boyfriend?"  "Alas no, he's just a

friend from school."

 

"You're hungry?"

 

"Starving, 2 hungry boys needing a Mamma Cat feast"

 

"I'll do that, 2 hungry growing boys, you'll be so full you'll need new jeans"

 

I laughed and thanked her.

 

"Do you come here a lot, she seems to know you well, she called you Hazza."

 

"Mamma Cat and her husband catered a film I did out here. My Mom was so strict about what I ate I'd skip meals and was getting too thin. We had to re-shoot scenes due to my stomach growls! So Mamma Cat devised a plan, instead of me eating at craft services, policed by my mom She made me a lunch box and would show it to my Mom for approval every day.  The top layer would be raw veggies, maybe grilled chicken or tofu but hidden underneath would be egg rolls, pizza or meatloaf. Every day, veggies to please mom and junk to please me. I worked long hours for a kid and my Moms strict diet was a nightmare."

 

"That's the first story about being a kid you've told me."

 

I bit my tongue to stop me snapping about him dropping me after finding out who I was.

 

"I don't like lying to people so it's easier not to reveal anything, just in case."

 

"How did you hide it in high school?"

 

"I didn't exactly. We chose a small place near Seattle, the school was small and I grew a lot between my last movie and starting high school. People stopped asking about it or forgot. Also I think a lot of the parents remembered the hard time my Dad and I had after my Mom and so they helped us have a quiet life."

 

I stopped as fancy looking mocktails arrived.

 

"Or maybe I was old news, I wasn't working and there were other former child stars making big asses of themselves. Boy goes to school is hardly

newsworthy"

 

Mamma Cat kept the food coming, I loved it all. After a while Louis started to dig in too. We talked about classes and finals and sports and films, avoiding anything personal.  As dessert came out I asked for all the leftovers to be boxed and ordered some more dishes to take out.

 

Mamma Cat came back.

 

"The take out, you want what you ordered or Mamma Cat special?" 

 

"All your food is special"

 

"2 lunches, 2 dinners for 2?" 

 

"Yes please, thanks"

 

"So what happened with Zayn? I've seen you around, you looked happy."  Louis gave a big sigh.  "He wanted my blessing for him to be with Luke all break. Niall agreed, he's desperate to keep Luke, but I said he had to choose. I told him when I was there it was fine but not alone without me. He chose Luke."

 

"He's an idiot. But do you want him back?"

 

"I hate saying this to you but I do and I think I was too hasty, they have history and it might get it out their system."

 

"I so don't want to say this as you deserve better but call him, ask him how he'd feel about giving his blessing to you fucking about with me all

break. Not that it's an option, just ask him. He might see things your way."

 

"I don't do mind games, but I've nothing to lose"  

 

He stepped out to make the call while I paid up and picked up the food. I wished Mamma Cat a happy Thanksgiving and said I'd be back after finals.

 

We got a cab back and Louis was silent again. I let him be.

 

"Can I store this in your fridge?"

 

"Sure, you don't have one?"

 

"Are you fucking with me?"

 

"What?"

 

"Have you seen the room you condemned me to"

 

"You volunteered"

 

I looked at him shaking my head, did he really believe that?

 

"Sorry I said I'd let it go for the day. How was the call?"

 

"No answer I left a message, it was easier that way"

 

"I was going to go to a movie, but we could watch one of yours, given its freezing out."

 

"Sure, I'd like that"

 

We watched an action film, or he did, I watched him. I might hold a strong grudge but I still wasn't over him, I wanted to run my hands through his dark hair, which was getting longer and oh so sexy. I wanted to hold his sexy  frame close and kiss his lips off.

 

I tried to concentrate on the film to stop getting boned up.

 

"Why is it so hot in here?" I stood up as the credits started to roll and instinctively pulled off my sweater and shirt.

 

"Shit you're ripped"

 

I suddenly felt self conscious and pulled my shirt free of my sweater to put it back on.

 

"Sorry, it's easy to forget we're not friends any more being back in this room. I was getting too comfortable. Thanks for keeping me company at Mamma Cats and for the movie, text me when you're ready to lunch tomorrow"

 

I grabbed my sweater and squeezed his shoulder.

 

"You used to kiss everyone goodbye"

 

"I kissed my friends" I said abruptly.

 

He looked so sad, I hadn't meant to sound harsh but it was getting harder for me to put things aside, especially as he was acting like it was all my choice.

 

"Please stay. No need for us both to be alone. Wait, why are you here alone, why didn't you go home?"

 

"I don't have another place to go, I thought you knew that."

 

"I had no idea. But surely you could have stayed with high school friends?"

 

"I don't do well round families. Believe it or not that cell I live in is less depressing than a friends Mom trying to not show their pity for the orphan boy. And I've not exactly kept in touch with anyone. I wasn't planning on ever going back and wanted the fresh start here."

 

He stood and hugged me, I let him for a second, for a moment I needed it, then I pushed away.

 

"I don't want your pity either. I'm sorry, I'm really not good company today"

 

He started smiling.

 

"Let's start again, new rules. Off the table families, your past, our past, your room, Zayn, self pity, pity and bananas"

 

"Bananas?"

 

"I hate them"

 

"I didn't know, I thought I knew all your food quirks."

 

"Quirks, me. Mr I won't eat anything in the dining hall but fruit or yoghurt and only if it's got no sugar in and tastes like concrete."

 

"Eat a lot of concrete do you?"

 

We were laughing and hugging and I chucked my clothes back down and sat on his bed.

 

"You were right, it's too hot" and he stripped to his underwear.

 

I stood and followed and then bounced onto his bed.

 

"My stomach is sooooo full" I leaned back rubbing it.

 

"Stop drawing attention to your fit body, I'll be at attention soon and it'll get awkward."

 

"Uh you're showing off your sexy body, posing in those boxer briefs" I reached out to ping the waistband.

 

We were lying face to face and the effort it took not to give in and kiss him was taking all my energy.

 

I sat up quickly.

 

"Another movie?"

 

"Okay"

 

As soon as he put it on he sat back on the bed, back to the wall, legs straight out. I lay down and rested my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and I didn't stop him. I dozed through the movie, enjoying him playing with my hair and trying to forget the pain he'd caused me. He kissed my ear when the movie ended and I woke up. Sitting up he hugged me and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

 

"I wanted to kiss you since I bumped into you this morning"

 

"It's not a good idea Louis. I'd love to but I'm not going to take advantage when you're vulnerable"

 

"It's not taking advantage if I want it"

 

"It is and you know it, I'm not going to be another rebound for you."

 

"Will you stay though, no kisses or anything"

 

"No. I've loved spending the day with you but I need some space now"

 

"You've had almost 2 months of space"

 

"Louis, its off the table"

 

"I'm sorry, I've missed you and I don't want today to end."

 

"Do you still have my number?"

 

"I still have your number"

 

"Then use it sometime, don't forget about me."

 

I stood up and gathered my clothes.

 

"Lunch tomorrow, you can't stand me up or I'll starve."

 

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

I held my breath until I was in my room.

 

I slept late, at 12 I texted Louis about lunch and headed to shower. When I got back I saw He'd read it but not replied. By one my stomach was growling I texted again, grabbed a cereal bar and got my gym bag ready, might as well work out if he's still sleeping.

 

I stop by his room but can hear raised voices before I knock, it's Zayn pleading with him. I go to the bathroom then stop by his room again and this time it's the makeup sex I can hear. Guess starving it is.

 

The gym is pretty quiet, I work out hard. My adorable physics lab TF Greg is there, wow his body is good under the tweed. I enjoy watching him between sets. He's seriously hot and I suppose off limits.  I can't help but head to the showers a minute after he leaves. Might as well try and get an eyeful.

 

An eyeful I got. He was standing, posing under the spray and watched me looking.

 

"Harry, come scrub my back"

 

I giggled and moved closer, we soaped each other knowing we were unlikely to be interrupted.  He was cut, his biceps were works of art, his abs were more defined than mine, I ran my tongue over them. His dick was 6 inches, cut, fully hard ,a gorgeous head. I licked my lips.

 

"Back to mine? My roommates are all away. It'll be safer, more private"

 

I nodded. A good fuck was what I needed to cleanse me of Louis at least temporarily and this guy was an Adonis.

 

We got in his car and arrived at his block, it was a high rise not too far from school.

 

"How many roommates?"

 

"4 others, 2 straight, 1 bi, 1 gay, it's a 4 bed and the straight guys share so who knows how straight they are."

 

We stated making out again and moved through to his room and quickly undressed each other.

 

"Are you okay with this?"

 

"Are you kidding you're so hot, I'm so horny for you. Are you okay? You've more to lose." 

 

"You're one of the smartest in the class, you don't need to fuck me for grades." 

 

"Only one more lab to go"

 

"Exactly and your project is already graded." 

 

"Did I get an A?"

 

"You'll have to wait."

 

"Tease"

 

We were taking it in turn to discover each other's bodies, I loved running my tongue over ever curve, every ridge. His strong arms fascinated me.

 

"How do you fit these monsters into your nerdy professor tweed."

 

"My jackets were custom made, my grandfather is a tailor, the tweed is his little joke."  "You look hot in it, and out of it."

 

He grinned and went back to licking and teasing me.

 

We were both raging hard. I began to finger his fine ass.

 

"Slow down, I get so little action here I need to last."

 

"Don't you usually pick up at the gym? You're so hot."

 

"I have to be careful, I shouldn't pick up undergrads, my fellow postgrads are neurotic and faculty too wary. I've no time to socialize outside of school. I don't want to risk being on pickup apps as my students would see."

 

I nodded and began to insert my dick. I leaned in for a kiss, bending him in two. Like me he was pretty flexible, not just a muscle monster. As I plunged in and out I enjoyed watching his muscles glisten as he sweated. He should be off limits and I was so turned on, plowing my masculine TF, despite going slow I was super close. He was stroking himself and as usual that sent me wild, I began to shoot, flooding the condom. I pulled out and bent to suck his dick, easily taking it all he was right behind me giving a great load.

 

I lay next to him sated. We kissed some more and I guess I nodded off.

 

He woke me and asked if I wanted some food, I nodded, pulled on my gym shorts and followed him in to the kitchen.

 

In the living area they had a floor to ceiling window with a great view of the park.

 

"I'd love to fuck you here looking out the window."

 

"I've not done it out here."

 

"Ever caught your roommates at it here?"

 

"I rarely see them."

 

We ate sandwiches and talked about not a lot. I was horny watching him eat. I put his hand on my shorts.

 

"Ah youth"

 

"Please you're what 24?"

 

"Just turned 25"

 

I felt at his groin.

 

"Your dick feels young and hard. At least let me blow you by the window."

 

He disappeared, coming back with a towel, condoms and lube.  "You've worn me down, I like the idea of you fucking me whilst I look at nature, even if it is dark. Might as well take advantage of having the place to myself."

 

He laid out the towel and got on all fours.

 

"Come and get me big boy"

 

I laughed.  "Just like that, eh, no preliminaries, you just want my big cock." I teased.

 

"Yes I want your big cock, slamming in my ass, now."

 

I lubed us up and took aim.  Sliding myself fully in, he yelped and groaned.  "So fucking big"

 

I pulled out very very slowly until just my head was in then began to bang him.  A few minutes in I was adding more lube and the door opened. I hoped it wasn't a straight roommate. I kept up the pounding.

 

The roommate smiled at me, dropped his bags and sat down on the sofa, fishing out his hardening cock.

 

I couldn't believe I had my dick in a total fox and was being watched, it was a total fantasy come true for me. I picked up the pace, not taking my eyes off the cock being jerked off. It was a solid 7 inches uncut, lots of foreskin hiding the head, then he pushed it out purple and glistening.  I realized the loudest groans were my own.

 

I was tingling all over, my balls were grumbling volcanoes.

 

As I got closer I beckoned the roommate to come nearer. He began jerking Will with his other hand and started shooting his own thick ropes onto Will's back, that set me off and Will too, he tightened around my dick forcing the cum out as his own shot on the towel.

 

"You're back early"

 

"So glad , that was hot guys, scorching."

 

We laughed.

 

The roommate picked up his bag and headed for his room, the two of us headed to the shower.  "Did you enjoy being watched."  He looked a bit embarrassed.

 

"I've had a bit of a crush on that roommate, I've jerked off over the thought of him more than once and now he's actually cum all over me. It was heaven."

 

"Can I sleep here? It's late to be walking back"

 

"Sure"

 

We climbed into his king bed, it smelt of our earlier sex and we fell asleep, limbs tangled.  I woke early to an empty bed, I dressed and gathered my stuff.

 

I heard noises coming from the roommates room, the door was ajar, I took a look.

 

The two of them were 69ing and clearly loving it. Hey I'm the thanksgiving matchmaker first Louis and Zayn reunite now these two have got it on. I figured my TF would no longer be going without.

 

I walked back to the dorm as the sun came up.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry

 

After returning from a night of sex I slept a while then headed to the shower, I ran into Niall and Calum on the way back.

 

"Oh good, I was going to call. Get dressed and come to my room, my Mom sent me back with tons of leftovers, we're going to play video games and stuff ourselves."

 

"Did you see his Instagram of the food? Bro it looked amazing. Be quick or else it'll be gone," said Niall.

 

I laughed as my stomach growled.  "Two minutes."

 

I pulled on some clean short; it was still boiling in the dorm.  Might as well show off this body a little, even if I am going to be spending the day with guys who are taken.

 

"How come you guys are back early?"

 

"Flights were cheaper, Niall's Mom had to go away, we met at the airport and shared a cab"

 

We played games and ate.

 

"So Ashton dumped me this morning."

 

"I'm sorry babe, you okay? I know you were expecting it."

 

"Yeah, I can concentrate on finals now and not be waiting for the axe to drop."

 

"We can go out looking for guys together in the new year. I need a boyfriend too."

 

"No more pinning for Louis?"

 

"No, we had a nice thanksgiving day together but he blew me off for Zayn yesterday."

 

"Zayn came back already? Shit Luke will be mad."

 

"How were you okay with them this weekend?"

 

"It's better than always being pestered to have threesomes and foursomes which I don't want. I thought they should just get rid of the tension, plus I owe Zayn for the room swap so it was my thank-you."

 

"You owe Zayn, fuck, if he gets a weekend of sex with his ex what are you getting Harry?"

 

Calum was getting mad on my behalf, I rubbed his arms and back to try and calm him.

 

"Ahh surely Louis will have taken care of that."

 

"Yesterday was the first time Louis has spoken to me since the swap. I don't recall you or Luke speaking to me since that day, or for the month before come to think of it."

 

"I'm sorry, I get so wrapped up in Luke I forget the world exists, between him and class I don't have much time. Calum and I have classes together so it's easier. I wasn't icing you out, I had no idea the others were until you blew up and Calum filled me in."

 

"If you weren't icing him out why did you go along with screwing him over the room?"

 

"He wasn't screwed over, he offered."

 

"He didn't fucking offer. Why would he offer to move into your tiny room with the ogre Clifford? No one would do that."

 

"Luke said he called him, he said he was happy for Zayn and Louis and it was easiest if he moved out."

 

"And you believed that. You thought Harry would call Luke about it, Luke and not Louis or Zayn who he was actually friends with. He didn't even know about Louis and Zayn being together. He thought he still had a shot

getting back with Louis. There is no way he would have fucking volunteered to leave the guy he loves to make you and Luke happy. Man up and admit you screwed him over."

 

"Shhh, babe don't stress it, it's done."

 

Niall looked stunned.

 

"Fucks sake Niall if you looked outside your love nest for one minute you might have seen how depressed Harry was, I was so worried."

 

"Oh come on, even if he didn't volunteer he was never getting Louis back after you two fucked around. If anyone screwed anyone over it was you two screwing over Louis."

 

"I'm so sick of Saint Louis getting a free pass. He didn't give a shit about Harry. Oh I know we had hours of 'Harry won't commit' bullshit but it was just attention seeking drama. Look how fast he moved on to Cody."

 

"You still screwed him over, you knew they loved each other but couldn't resist getting some too."

 

"You weren't there at the diner after the party. I was telling them how they were my role models as a gay couple and thanking them for making coming out easier.  Louis just dismissed It said they weren't a couple and flirted with Zayn and Cody. I knew how hurt Harry was, I just wanted to thank him for being a great friend and I wanted to cheer him up. So I blew him in the shower."

 

I was crying, half from the bad memories and half from what a great friend Calum was, he had just shown I hadn't gone mad. He hugged me close and wiped my tears, I wiped his.

 

"I really had no idea Louis would see it as a big deal. I thought he'd been getting some on the side too. I was devastated that I played a part in their break up but I know Louis holds just as much blame as me and Harry."

 

"I'm sorry about the rooms. I had no idea no one even asked you. It's not like you to go along with something you don't want to do. Why didn't you say no?"

 

"What choice did I have? Zayn and Louis were together, sure I could have insisted they take the small room but I didn't want you guys to have a reason to shut me out again. Of course you did anyway. Niall I'm not mad at you, at least you thanked me."

 

"Anyone for pie?"

 

We ate every last scrap. I was going to have to double my workouts.

 

 

 

Louis

 

I was so excited that Zayn came back to me. He was so apologetic. We had masses of makeup sex and it was only when he pulled some food from the fridge I remembered Harry, I checked my phone and he'd not called or texted so I guessed he'd had a better offer.

 

After our last class before finals we went over to the suite. I liked Niall a lot but Luke was more difficult, he liked to keep Zayn in reserve and he didn’t like us getting serious. He often threatened to take Zayn from me but I mostly ignored it.

 

I was secure with Zayn now, we loved each other and told each other often, we were affectionate, had lots of sex. I was very happy.

 

Until...

 

"We're having a foursome tonight to celebrate the end of classes" announced Luke.

 

"Do I get a say in this?" Asked Niall quietly.

 

"Niall stop being a drag, if you don't want Louis up your ass fuck off till we're finished."

 

I tried to make light of it to cheer up Niall.

 

"Oh come on if Niall and I are having sex he'll be plowing me with that uncut monster."

 

He smiled sadly, I reached out and squeezed his hand.

 

"I don't care what you do."

 

Luke and Zayn were naked and kissing and as Niall and I approached to join them. Luke pushed me away.

 

"Urrgh"

 

"Zayn? Is this what you want?"

 

He ignored me and threw his legs in the air for Luke to enter him, bareback.

 

We'd been tested together but not ditched condoms yet.

 

Niall was sobbing, I wrapped my arms around him and we grabbed our clothes and left.

 

He seemed to have stopped crying when we got to my floor.

 

"No offence Louis, you're just not my type"

 

We laughed.

 

"Right before finals too, the shits."

 

"Can I move in to yours? I guess you want Zayn gone?"

 

"Yes, I'll pack up his stuff tonight and help you move tomorrow."

 

"Thanks, I'm going to see Calum for a bit, will you be okay?"

 

I nodded and went to my room. I packed up Zayn's stuff he'd not actually moved an awful lot in.  I texted him to collect it and asked that he leave the key when he did and told him to be out when Niall and I came over.

 

Exhausted I lay on my bed and wept.

 

 

Harry

 

Calum called me and asked me to go to his room, Niall was in a bad way.

 

I ran down, Niall was staring at the ceiling, dry sobbing, I guess he was out of tears.

 

"Luke's a shit, they're over, over. Zayn and Louis too. One big foursome implosion."

 

I sighed and squeezed Niall's shoulder.

 

"Is Louis okay?"

 

"No" sighed Niall

 

"Is he here, is he alone?"

 

"Yes, he's packing up Zayns stuff."

 

"Should I go, will he speak to me?  I don't know if you're a better option Calum."

 

"You go, he'll be more comfortable with you than me."

 

"Where's your roommate?"

 

"New girlfriend"

 

"Will Niall stay here tonight then?"

 

"Yes I think so, let him sort his head out."

 

I kissed Calum hard, he blushed.

 

"You're the best friend I ever had, no idea what we'd all do without you."

 

I kissed him again, embarrassed that I was thinking with my cock while my friends were hurt I couldn't resist quietly asking

 

"Early shower tomorrow?"

 

"Fuck yeah" he kissed me and slapped my ass.

 

"Take care Niall, the first breakup is the worst. Call me any time."

 

 I knocked on Louis’ door, he let me in and I saw bags were lined up by the door.

 

I held him close, I hated seeing him sad.

 

"What can I do?"

 

He shrugged. And hugged me tight. Crying onto my chest.  He looked up at me, broken.

 

I wiped some tears away.

 

"Do you need me to stay tonight?"  He clung to me and I held him, trying to soothe his pain.

 

After a while he straightened up.

 

"I can't believe they did this to us right before finals. I know we've not been close recently but will you help me study?"

 

I laughed.  "Of course, you know I'm a total nerd who loves to study."

 

"I don't want my hard to work to go to waste, kick my ass if I start obsessing and not working. I'm going to ace these finals to spite them."

 

I kissed his head.

 

"I will be a slave driver. I know you're not in the mood now but we should have a floor party after finals, we've barely been in the common room and I’ve hardly partied all semester and we still don't know most the guys on the floor."

 

"We are rubbish students, hardly any drinking not nearly enough debauchery, we suck."

 

"Oh we suck, it's the sucking that has stopped the socializing." I grinned.

 

He laughed and grabbed my junk.

 

I moved his hand away, my cock had no idea my friend was vulnerable.

 

"I wish you were the type to fuck a friend in crisis."

 

"Louis, don't."

 

"Dammit you're a gentleman, I love and hate you for it."

 

"I love and hate you too. Hey the night is young we can hit a gay bar and find you a random."

 

He punched me in the arm.

 

"I don't do randoms."

 

"Hmmm that is not the picture you painted of your summer fucking at the country club."

 

"I've grown up, I prefer sex in a relationship now."

 

"From the guy who was grinding me over there before he'd even introduced himself."

 

"Ahh but in my head from the moment you wiggled your ass we were married and growing old together."

 

"I wish you'd told me then what was in your head."

 

"You'd have run."

 

"Nah, I was crazy about you, might have taken me 3 days not 3 seconds to get there."

 

"I know" he leaned in and gently kissed me.

 

"I'm supposed to be helping you through today's breakup up not rehashing ours."

 

I stood up.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back. No crying while I'm gone."

 

He nodded.

 

I pissed and then stuck my head under a cold shower, shaking my hair dry. I gave myself and my dick a talking to. Reminded myself that Louis wasn't good for me.

 

He was in bed when I got back, I stripped to my underwear and got in with him.

 

"This isn't a come on. My underwear is staying on. I'm going to spoon you because you need to be held tonight, not because I want to bone you. If you do feel my hard cock pressing against you I'm sorry I can't help it, he has a mind of his own."

 

"What if your bone excites my cock and I need to jerk off so I can sleep."

 

The mention of him jerking off had me rolling away to safety making sure we had no contact for a moment.

 

"Go do it in the shower or send me out the room. Do I need to give you a few minutes?"

 

"No, I'm comfy," he nuzzled up against me and I wrapped my arms round his chest.

 

My cock was behaving despite the skin to skin contact and I relaxed.  After a few minutes he started wriggling, I loosened my grip, on his chest. I knew he was hard, I pulled away again.

 

"I'll go, this is too difficult."

 

"No, please stay. I won't do anything."

 

"Louis, I know you'll never sleep with that hard on. This is a bad idea, you're upset and not thinking."

 

I got out of bed, leaned over to kiss him goodnight.

 

"Call me tomorrow; I'll need to know you're okay."

 

"Harry, please don't go."

 

I walked away.

 

I hardly slept, at seven Calum texted me.

 

"Shower?" I smiled.

 

"Oh yes"

 

I went to the urinal peed and cleaned my teeth. Only one shower was running.

 

"Calum?" I called out.

 

"Come in big boy"

 

I did, I kissed him good morning and soaped him up, enjoying his body.  It didn't hurt that he had a tasty fat cock.

 

I got on my knees and took in what I could, I licked and sucked his shaft, enjoying the big head, I took him deep and enjoyed how he filled my throat. I looked up and the delight in his face turned me on more, I sucked his balls in turn, rolling them round my mouth. When I took his shaft again he gifted me his load grunting and moaning.

 

I stood up shakily and he was down on me in seconds, gripping my shaft and teasing my head, I thrust into his mouth, it was over so fast.

 

We finished washing off the stepped out, he ran his hand over my abs and moaned.

 

"We need to fuck sometime, I want more time with your body."

 

"I'd love that. As long as it doesn't mess up our friendship. How's Niall doing?"

 

"Surprisingly okay. I think he's relieved. He hated how he changed to fit in with Luke. How's Louis?"

 

"Still a horny bugger. Don't worry I didn't do anything."

 

"Phew I cannot deal with that again."

 

"Thanks. We're going to have a floor party after exams before you head home."

 

"Great, we suck at partying."

 

I knocked on Louis’ door on the way back.

 

"I'm sorry it's early, just needed to see you're okay"

 

"In a towel?"

 

I grinned.

 

"Want to breakfast together before hitting the books?"

 

"Yes to breakfast but then I have to help Niall move."

 

The four of us had breakfast then went and got Niall's stuff. No sign of Zayn or Luke but Zayn’s stuff was gone when we got back.

 

Later that day I pulled Louis aside.

 

"Do you think Zayn told Luke about me?"

 

"No, we talked about it but he said while he thought you and he would always be rivals not friends he'd never use it to hurt you."

 

"Thanks."

 

"I'm not saying he'll never blackmail or manipulate you with it but he won't just spill."

 

I decided not to worry too much, as badly as Zayn had treated Louis he hadn't sold me out so far.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry

Reading week before finals went well. Calum, Niall, Louis and I studied together a lot and cheered each other on.

The weekend we stopped studying around 4, and poured a few drinks and began to chat.

"You know I've not been called a fag or homo or even noticed any looks of disgust since being here," said Niall.

"I was worried, high school was shit, I was in the closet, I was already the fat brainiac I didn't need to give then any more fodder for bullying. Also, this sounds stupid but I didn't think I was gay. I knew I didn't fancy girls and I always fantasied about guys when jerking off but I thought gay men were all the flaming type. I didn't know normal guys could be gay. Then I met you guys and it all clicked. That's why I always went on about you guys helping me come out, just by being normal, hot nerdy guys who were gay, you helped me so much," mused Calum.

“When did you started to turn things around?” I asked.

“Hmm?” He asked, looking cute with his eyebrows raised.

“Where did all those fat went? ‘Cause you’re definitely not fat now. You’re like one of the sexiest and cutest guys in campus.”

He smiled. “Before college started I decided to lose some weight and work out. I guess all those jock bastards said to me in high school finally sinked in. About me asking to be punched because all the layers will cushion me anyway. I didn’t want the same thing happening in college, so I decided to do suicide runs and eat healthy food. It was tough. But I guess it worked out well. Else I wouldn’t have the chance to sleep around with such muscular and handsome guys like you now.”

I went over to kiss him, he jumped up and we had a hug, with the other 2 joining in.

"I'm forgetting guys for a bit," said Niall. "I'm trying out for the musical next semester. You guys should too or think about being crew none of us have joined in college activities so far."

"That's a great idea! I'd love to help with lighting or scenery. I didn't know you performed." I looked at Niall differently, he was usually so shy.

"Middle school I was badly bullied, nerd, Irish, I was a band geek too. My Mom was terrified that I wouldn't make it through high school so got me in to a performing arts school, my trumpet playing got me in. It was great, no team sports, I could do dance classes to fill the PE requirement and it helped me get in here as not many of the kids were as academic as me, so my classes were small and I was easily top of my class. I played band in musicals the first two years then tried out junior and senior year, I loved it." Niall told us.

We clapped.

"I'm in," said Louis. "Calum, you too?"

"Yup, a good way to meet more gays, I mean guys."

The week of exams passed without incident. We put party invites on all the doors, I gave the last of the vodka to Cody and Liam who were on punch duty. Only 2 bottles left, Clifford had found it, he spent finals week drunk and spewing. Our cell was worse than ever. On the plus side I was pretty sure Clifford wouldn't be back after break.

We'd shopped for snacks, decorations, paper plates and napkins and were feeling excited.

On the last exam day the guys had film in the morning but I had math in the afternoon. I felt prepared so I spent the morning Christmas shopping.

My exam went well and when I got to the dorm the party was in full swing.

I dumped my books, checked my email. The news was good the house Loue had gone through quickly without a hitch as I was a cash buyer. I was meeting with Lou and a contractor she knew (or was related to I didn't know which) Sunday. So I had 2 things to celebrate. I looked round Clifford was already gone, 3 things to celebrate.

I went to the common room and grabbed some punch and went looking for the guys. I found Liam and Sophia and we had a big chat while dancing. They both said they were relieved I was looking happier. I told them I was sorry if I had them worried. I asked them to my room, I gave them an envelope.

"You guys really saved my life this year. I cannot thank you enough."

They opened the envelope to find bunches of gift cards for local places. I also gave Sophia some earrings and Liam a wallet as his was a disaster. They hugged me and complained it was too much.

"Believe me I can afford it and you two deserve it."

They were heading off to spend the night at Sophia's as her roommate had already left.

I drank more punch and danced with abandon until the early hours. As the party thinned out I looked for my guys. They were sat with 2 guys from the floor I didn't know.

"This is Dylan and Colton, they're gay boys toooooo" slurred Louis.

Dylan was hot, he had dark hair that looked so soft to touch, all pale skin in a lanky body. Despite his tall and skinny form he looked like he might be quite toned. His mouth, god, his lips are red and naturally moist. I was in lust, how had I never noticed him before?

Colton was definitely more built of the two. He had a really nicely toned body, handsome face with model-like features. But he smirks a lot and something about him scream arrogant. For some, Cody may be the hotter one, but Dylan has all the appeal.

"Are you a couple? You're both so hot." Maybe I was a bit tipsy too.

"Roommates with benefits," Dylan replied.

"Lucky, my roommate in an ogre who thinks I should blow his stinky cock because I'm gay," I told them, feeling bitter about how things had been going and no longer able to keep it to myself.

"You should never have left me," said Louis brightly.

I ignored Louis, he was wasted.

"How have I not met you guys?" I asked.

"We were a bit intimidated by your openness, you were the cool gay posse. We took a few weeks to work out each other was gay so weren't telling the world right off. Not that you guys shout it out but the hand holding kind of gave it away," said Colton.

"We fucked the first day, Harry said 'you like guys' then fucked me, ‘twas awesome," Louis was rambling on embarrassingly.

"Louis, we just met these guys," I whispered.

"But you're not sharing a room now?" asked Dylan.

I shook my head, I could see Calum was on edge and Niall looked uncomfortable.

Oblivious Louis rambled on. "He left me, I came back to the room, all his stuff was gone."

"Truth or dare," said Niall cutting Louis off. The music was off and we were the only ones left. Calum was tipping the punch remains into one bowl and brought it over with more cups.

"Might be a bit strong who knows who poured what in," Calum said, amused.

"You okay?" I whispered to Calum. "Yeah, you know Louis pisses me off."

"Finals are over I will talk to him tomorrow, he's too drunk tonight," I whispered back.

Calum kissed me, Louis got pouty.

Niall decided to get us started.

"Truth or dare, if you really can't do it then drink but we reserve the right to berate you all night. Calum, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Calum stated confidently.

"Who do you think of most when jerking your thick meat?" Niall asked, surprising us with his forwardness.

"Can you tell we're all gay yet? It’s still Ashton mostly, sometimes Harry, especially if he's blown me recently." Calum grinned.

"You guys are still doing that?" asked Louis. "No benefits for Louis."

Calum rolled his eyes.

"Keep calm, I'll put him to bed soon if he doesn't shut up," I whispered in  
his ear

"Dylan?" Calum asked.

"Truth."

"How big is your dong" Calum grinned.

"About 8 hard, it's a big manly meat" Dylan stated confidently, no hint of a blush.

"Bet it's not as thick as Calum’s," giggled Niall.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Dylan asked me.  
"Dare" I said, feeling it the safer option.

"I hear your meat is mighty too, I dare you to show us, fully hard"

I grinned and unzipped my jeans, taking them off, I was a little excited but nowhere near hard.

"Help me out, Louis" I said to him. Louis stared back at me blankly.

I reached for Louis’ hand and pushed it into my briefs. He grinned, rummaging for my length.

It took no time at all, he pulled me out and I was soon fully up from the warmth of his hand, he barely needed to do anything.

Dylan was looking pretty lustful. I was grinning at him.

I attempted to tuck it away.

Feeling daring I looked at Louis.

"Truth or dare Louis."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss, Colton."

"I thought you were going to say kiss you," Louis said pouting a little.

"I nearly did." I replied it was true but felt it would be taking too much advantage after already making him feel me up.

He kissed Colton. It was hot.

Colton looked at me.

"Me again? Truth," I said.

"Best sex you ever had?" Colton asked.

"The first time with Louis, it was just really hot, he has a great ass, very welcoming and he wails like a banshee," I said blushing, not taking my eyes off Louis as I spoke.

"You two really did it straight away?" Colton asked.

"Yeah, what can I say, we are two hot horny gay teenagers." I said grinning with the memory.

The game was forgotten as everyone talked on their best times.

Louis was sleeping in my lap. We were drinking and telling sexy tales, turning each other on.

Dylan told a particularly good story about a threesome he had with two swimmers at the gym. Calum looked close to messing his boxers.

"Okay someone has to get me off, I'm way too turned on here," Calum groaned.  
"Come on then." I said.

I gently moved Louis to the floor and knelt in front of Calum, pulled off his underwear and took him in, licking and stroking him, he slapped it around my face then pushed back into my mouth.

"Want me to return the favor?" Calum asked.

"I'm good, Dylan looks like he needs some help though." I said, feeling suddenly shy.

Calum went to town and I really enjoyed the show. Dylan was so good looking, his dick was hot, and he clearly liked to have fun.

Colton and Niall began sucking each other too, it was all really hot. Sobered by the oral we started tidying the room, filling some trash bags and opening the windows. We'd sort the rest tomorrow.

Dylan offered to help me with getting Louis to bed. I didn't need the help but I did fancy him so let him. We laid Louis on my bed. I fished my phone out and asked for Dylan's number.

"I'd really like to get to know you more. Can we go on a date in the new year?" I asked.

"I'd like that, but are you going to be fucking your ex roommate all night?" He replied.

"You'll be fucking your current roommate," I countered.

"I'm sure I will." He replied.

We walked out into the corridor. He kissed me, it was very sexy. I kissed him back and we made out for a few moments.

"I'll hold you to that date." Harry said breathlessly, kissing me one last time.

I grinned. I went back inside.

I undressed Louis, chucked our clothes on Clifford's bed, and got into bed nude next to Louis.

"You made me touch your dick" said Louis sleepily.

"My dick missed you, it wanted to feel you, I'm drunk, I'm sorry." I said embarrassed about what I’d done.

"I'm not sorry, I loved it, my ass misses you." Louis mumbled into my chest.

"I miss your ass." I said rubbing my hands over his cheeks.

"I miss you Harry, so much."

"How drunk are you Louis?" I asked, not sure what I was really asking, what I should be doing.

"I'm pretty drunk Harry, very drunk, but I know what I'm doing, know what I want." Louis said suddenly very clear.

"I want you too but...I can't Louis, I find you so sexy but we're a disaster." I said fast sobering.

"Disaster, yes. We could still have one hot drunk fuck."

He turned, held my head and kissed me like the first time. His tongue was exploring. It was feisty Louis back in charge. I moved him on top of me, our cocks pressed together.

He began kissing my pecs and abs, tracing my new muscles.

"I loved your chest before." He said, a little puzzled.

"You don't like the change?" I asked.

"I love it, I'm so hard for you. It's like being with someone new, but you've changed so much. Last time I didn't get to explore you much."

"Too busy being demanding." I giggled.

"You loved it."

"I did. You've shaved, all over" I was running my hands over his newly smooth chest.

"You don't like it?" Louis asked sounding small.

"I liked you manly, I liked your chest hair it was hot." I said honestly.

I licked down his now smooth body, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings.

He was grinning.

"You missed me too." Louis said sounding sleepy again.

I held him close and he drifted off. I watched him sleep for a while.

I eventually slept.

I woke to Louis sucking my dick, I enjoyed for a second the pulled myself  
together.

"Louis, no."

"Seriously? You’re loving it." Louis said looking up, looking so hot.

"Louis I can't."

I got out of bed and checked my phone. Calum had left a message to not worry about clean up it was done. I messaged him and Niall to ask if they could join me for lunch at 1, it was already almost 12.

"Louis will you join us for lunch at Mamma Cats?"

"Yes please, oh my god her takeout was amazing." Louis said sighing.

"Thanks for sharing" I grumbled.

"You never called." Louis said puzzled.

"I texted, I know you read it but you didn't reply. I came by but your make up sex was so loud I left you to it."

"I never got your texts." Louis said looking confused.

"Did you get my love note?" I asked.

"No, when?"

"After the threesome."

"No"

"Did Zayn often delete your messages and throw out your mail?" I shouted, so pissed off, all the feelings of rejection storming back.

"Don't be jealous." Louis spat.

"Is there another explanation?" I asked, still angry and upset.

"You didn't send the texts or note." Louis said getting equally angry.

I scrolled up my phone to show the messages.

"Network glitch maybe." Louis shrugged.

I gave up, I didn't think he cared at all.

"Shower?" I asked

"Together?" Louis countered.

"No," I wasn’t letting him off that easy.

We headed to the bathroom it was pretty quiet. We showered separately but Louis was not quiet or subtle jacking off. I left him to it.

I knocked for everyone just before 1. I had their Xmas gifts in my bag, I was excited feeling like Santa.

We were seated in a big booth, it was busy but Mamma Cat took her time to greet us and catch up. And told us she was bringing a feast.

Calum looked a little worried.

"It's on me, it's a thank you for being terrific." I said before launching into my speech.

"Thank you for all coming today. I have 3 things items on my agenda. First up presents. Second. I bought a house near school, it's being remodeled. I'd like to take you over after lunch as I hope you'll live there with me sophomore year onwards, don't freak out I guarantee it will not cost more than the dorms."

They were excited asking where it was what it was like. We ate and talked and enjoyed.

"What's third on the agenda?" Asked Niall.

"Oh boy. It's the big one. Niall I don't know you as well as these 2 but I think I can trust you." I said, a little unsure.

"Of course you can." Niall said joyfully.

"Niall I appreciate you have been a good friend. Calum, babe I love you so much, you're my best ever friend and I'm sorry that I've held this back. I really hope, you don't hate me for keeping secrets from you."

"You know I love you whatever," Calum said reassuring me.

"Zayn and Louis already know this, they found out by accident and have been great at keeping it quiet. I hope you'll understand that it's because they knew my secret I felt I couldn't confront them about what happened with the rooms." I said being serious.

"Harry you're talking in riddles," said Louis.

"Did you two have sex last night?" asked Calum.

"No, but not from lack of trying on my part," said Louis.

"If you get back together without talking it all out I'm going to disown you. Harry for fuck’s sake man up," Calum said a bit coldly.

"Thanks for derailing things. I will, today. Louis after the house visit you and me all cards on table okay?" I said agitated.

"Okay." Said Louis still confused.

I continued on with my planned speech.

"Until I was 14 I was an actor, I did soaps, commercials, Broadway and then movies. I made a lot of films for a kid. I quit to go to high school, and I used a different name. I don't talk about my family as I've lost both my parents. I don't talk about my past as I didn't want to get caught in a lie about a fake one. I wanted a normal college life and you guys are helping me have that. I'd really appreciate if you could let it continue. But I can't call you guys my friends, my best friends if you don't know who I am, who I was."

"Wait, who are you?" Asked Calum.

"He was Haz Edwards," said Louis rubbing my back.

Niall and Calum sat stunned.

"Holy shit, Zayn and Louis worked it out on movie night didn't they? And you hate the attention after what happened with your mom. You had to keep quiet." Calum was sniffing back tears.

"What's up? Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Those images of you covered in blood just came into my head. We had prayers for you in school. Oh hell, the shit this year has been nothing compared to what you've been through. I love you so much. I'm not mad at you. I'm so glad you've told me," said Calum sniffing.

"Niall are you okay with it," I asked.

"Christ on a bike, I think Haz Edwards was the first guy to make me cum."

“Ew he’s like, 12 years old,” Calum retorted.

“So was I,” Niall said, looking nostalgic.

We all roared with laughter.

A huge fruit and chocolate platter landed on the table.

We started eating again.

"You can open your gifts now. Now you know I'm a rich bastard you won't moan it's too much." I said grinning, I was excited to finally have people to share with, people I loved and trusted.

"I did wonder how you could afford a house. Here's me poor as can be and my bestie is a millionaire, you are aren't you?" said Calum.

I shrugged. "Not all my work was well paid, the later films were and there were all the settlements after Mom as well and I sold the house I lived in with Dad." I said.

"I want to know the full story but I feel like we will need a lot of drinks to get through it, and I don't want to delay your talk with Louis." Calum wagged his finger at me.

"You okay Louis?" I asked.

"I'm worried you all secretly hate me." Louis said sounding worried.

"To be fair I do, I've tried to keep out of it because Harry wanted it that way. I can see you've been a good friend to Niall and for whatever reason Harry still loves you but it's hard for me not to see you as a shit," said Calum bluntly.

"Calum please, I can fight my own battles, Louis and I will talk, I promise I won't hold back, I need him to fill in the blanks anyway." I said, fed up the past was overshadowing the gifts.

"Louis you've always been great to me and I wouldn't have got through my breakup with Luke without you. Calum has already reamed me out for my part in things and we're closer than before. Believe me once you and Harry sort this out Calum will love you again," said Niall.

"Gah you lot are rubbish, arguing when there are gifts." I started pouting.

They all started opening the gift bags, they had iPads and airline tickets.

"So you can all video chat me over break. The tickets are for new year in LA, I hope you can all come, the movie I made this summer is coming out. I'd love you guys to come to a screening and to some parties." I said excited my secret was out so I could share my life with them properly.

"Will you do the red carpet?" Asked Calum.

"No I'm not going to the premiere as I don't have that big a part and don't want to be public. The screening is separate, they do a bunch at the studio for cast and crew," I replied.

"Dibs on Channing Tatum."

"In your dreams Niall," Said Calum.

We paid the bill and got a cab to the house.

I showed them round starting in what was going to be my attic room. It just needed decorating and the bathroom redoing, it was a large bedroom with dressing room and bathroom. I loved it it had small dormer windows and several big skylights.

"You can fuck under the stars without getting cold," said Louis.

I grinned and kissed him. Calum glared. We went down a floor I showed them the three existing bedrooms, bathroom, and the box room I would turn into a second bathroom.

"Do you think you'll like it?" I asked, not sure if it was good enough or too much.

"Uh these rooms are huge, we'll have privacy and 2 bathrooms between 3 is luxury compared to now. Are you sure about the money? I know Louis and I are poor but we don't need charity we both get good aid and we have  
Scholarships," said Calum walking back through the rooms.

"Look I love you three. The house is paid for and the renovation is an investment I'm sure I'll make back when I sell. I'll take rent from you guys to help cover taxes and utilities. I don't want you worse off financially than you would be in the dorms and I know you'd be uncomfortable living here free. If you say no I'll have to live with strangers," I explained.

We went to the ground floor they loved the big kitchen breakfast room, living area and the laundry room.

"No more Koreatown laundry?" said Louis.

"Hmmm maybe, I'll have a car so I'll keep my options open." I showed them the dining room we could let as another bedroom as there is a shower room by the laundry.

"The basement needs the most work. I'm putting in a gym and wet room in half and the other half will just be a den, I hope to soundproof." I showed them where things would be.

We walked over to the garage apartment and I showed them the plans. "I'm going to ask Liam and Sophia if they want it. If not I'll look to let it at full rate. Unless you know of anyone who might want it?"

"Dylan and Cody were cool," said Niall.

"I really like Dylan, like really, really. I asked him on a date," I said, beaming.

Calum slapped me on the back so hard I almost fell over.

"If it's okay with you guys I'll stay here with Louis to talk. Can you find your way back?" I asked.

I kissed them goodbye, watching Niall and Calum walk down the road from my door, gathering my thoughts on what to say to Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Harry

 

Calum and Niall left to walk back to campus and Louis and I were left alone.

 

"Ready for the big talk Louis?" I asked.

 

"I'm scared," he looked up at me with his big eyes and as usual I melted.

 

"I honestly feel a bit dumb bringing it all up now. Given we've been getting on so well. Quite honestly I'd like to drag you upstairs and fuck you till the stars come out and pretend it’s 2 months ago." I said, being far too honest.

 

"I think Calum will kill you or me rather if he finds out we've been fucking not talking. It's not that I don't want to," Louis sighed.

 

We went up to the top of the house.

 

We shook out the blankets I brought with me and lay down.

 

 "I'm going to kiss you, just in case you hate me after this. I want to remember your amazing kisses," I said pushing Louis’ hair out his eyes and leaning forward.

 

Louis smiled, we kissed.

 

"I love you, anything I say now is not a deliberate attempt to hurt you. I want a chance to explain things and I need some answers from you," I explained.

 

"Okay, I love you too." He kissed me again.

 

"I knew I loved you after about 3 days. I knew I was in serious like when you let me kiss you when we were out buying stuff for our room. I'm sorry I didn't say it then." I began.

 

"I told you from that first wiggle I was planning my life with you. That shopping trip is one of my favorite memories. I felt we were any normal couple making a home together," Louis butted in.

 

"I know that first week I was up and down, I was determined to explore who else was out there so flirted with Cody and Zayn and probably loads of random guys I liked the look of. I knew it was no good, I should stop treating you so casually and show you I was serious," I continued.

 

"You had me so insecure that week, and the feeling didn't really leave, I was always waiting for you to leave me." Louis said sighing and looking so sad.

 

"I was in your bed every night. I stopped flirting. I did your damn laundry. You were the one telling everyone we weren't a couple. I'd always been confident with guys but you had me questioning myself, just like you I was always expecting to find out you had someone else," I said, getting angry.

 

"We were stupid. We lost so much time. I knew you loved me, you knew I loved you we just deprived each other of hearing it out loud. Heck I told everyone else how much I loved you and how much I wished you'd call me your boyfriend," said Louis.

 

"Yeah I heard that recently from Niall and Calum, I had no idea. Explains why I was always the bad guy," I said still grumpy.

 

"I'm sorry," Louis said quietly.

 

"Well I was, but you were no saint Louis as Calum always says," I said.

 

"He hates me," Louis moaned.

 

"No, he's just the one who eventually took my side. So at the uh BJ party I was mad at you for leaving me hanging and I was jealous sharing you. Then at the diner you went off on one about us not being a couple. Calum knew I was upset, he was mad at you on my behalf. I'd just been the first guy to make him cum, he was feeling closer to me. I was upset you were flirting so much and I know now this isn't the case but I thought you had been fucking Cody on the side," I explained.

 

"Seriously? I wasn't with Cody until you cheated. I was mad at you too. I wanted you to declare you were my boyfriend in front of everyone, I was thinking of giving up on us if you didn't. I've no idea why I didn't just ask you to be mine. Yes I was flirting, I was trying to make you fight for me, show you wanted me." Louis angrily told me.

 

"Were you ever happy with me? Or was the lack of status always a problem?" I asked, sad I'd got everything so wrong.

 

"I was often happy, all the time when we were alone, every night in bed. I was crazy in love but you were so closed off. Of course now I feel guilty about all those family questions I asked," Louis explained.

 

"Not your fault, if I'd said they were dead you might have shut up or you might have gone on asking how, where, why, and it's been 6years but my Mom will always be hard to talk about," I said.

 

I took a breath.

 

"So after the diner you were asleep when I got back from the bathroom and I slept in my own bed. I was so mad at you and I didn't want to forgive you yet. Sleeping alone was punishment for both of us. I got up and showered, I saw Calum jacking off and I joined him, he knew I was upset and wanted to comfort me. When you caught us I knew from the look on your face that you didn't have anyone else. I convinced myself that once you calmed down I could tell you how much I loved you and you'd take me back. But it was too late you were with Cody before I could even speak to you. That was the worst month of my life and it was all my own fault. Now I understand why you were upset, and I accept Cody took your side, but why did you get Zayn, Luke and Niall to ditch me?" I pleaded.

 

"I didn't. Cody was a bitch, ripped you daily to the others. And I guess from all my previous moaning about you everyone thought you were already the bad guy, until that day you went mental at lunch. Jamie really let Cody have it for that one and my feelings for him vanished. I'm so sorry he spoke to you that way and I didn't say anything to stand up for you. I was too embarrassed to move.  Then when you started ranting at me I realized you were right, so much of our relationship was in my head. We were so shit at talking." Louis bravely gave me his side.

 

"We were very bad at communicating. We were good in bed though. Did you really only top Cody?" I asked curious and ready for a break from the serious stuff.

 

"Yup."

 

"Were you versatile with Zayn?"I probed.

 

"Yeah, it was good with Zayn, until thanksgiving," said Louis.

 

"Was Zayn rough with you? Sorry that's a bit personal." I was still curious about what might have been if I’d gone after Zayn or Cody more seriously.

 

"You know I'm totally vanilla, sometimes I thought he wanted it rougher but I think he got that from Cody. I've no idea when they fitted it in as Niall and I were always around," Louis mused.

 

"You never wanted to top me," I said coyly.

 

"I thought you were strictly a top and anyway why would I when you were so willing to give me your big dick? Our sex life was perfect for me. You encouraged me to get off when you were too tired, but we still did loads together, I rarely jerked off alone when I was with you. You loved it, I loved it, it was all over our faces. From the first time it was always wholly pleasurable with you," Louis said grinning, turning me on.

 

"Stop being so damn sexy. Can we take a break before the next bit? It's the most difficult part for me."

 

 "You should have ordered takeout, egg rolls, mmmmm," Louis groaned.

 

"Oh god you fed Zayn my Thanksgiving egg rolls didn't you," I pouted some more.

 

"I'm so sorry, I totally did, they were yummy and she hid them under carrot sticks in the box, so cool," Louis said grinning.

 

"I hate you," I joked.

 

"It's okay. Mamma Cat will cater our wedding, 3 courses of egg rolls and a wonton wedding cake," Louis laughed.

 

"Wedding, we're barely friends right now." I said.

 

"Ahh we might not get back together today but you know we will be one day and when we do that'll be it for us," Louis grinned.

 

"You just want me for my money," I said petulantly.

 

"And your big cock."

 

"Great and I'm getting a poor husband with a little dick," I grinned.

 

"Pfft you love me. If this next bit is going to be difficult maybe we need

to make out some more," Louis wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

 

I couldn't resist. He was being charming and making things far easier than I imagined. I was so busy blaming him I'd forgotten how shit I'd been. We'd both been idiots. We kissed for maybe half an hour. It was glorious. Though I also had Calum in my head telling me to stop messing about and get on with it.

 

"Okay. I don't want to go through the ins and outs anymore so I'll just ask the big question. Why did you stop talking to me and chuck me out the room after I told you I loved you?" I blurted out in a rush, I was so scared of

the answer.

 

Louis doesn't speak. He looks confused then starts tearing up.

 

I wait for him to speak, I can't comfort him, I need real answers.

 

He wipes his own tears.

 

"That is what it's all about? Why Calum hates me, why Niall was in your bad books? It's why you won't take me back. It's what those guys need you to straighten things out with me?" Louis says so quietly he barely gets the words out.

 

He breathes in and I wait.

 

"From what you said earlier, you thought Zayn and I would spill your secret if you didn't move rooms? Did he threaten you?" Louis asks, a little more steady.

 

"No, none of you spoke to me about it. Only Niall really and by then it was a done deal. I had study group that morning. I left you a soppy note on the fridge, telling you how much I loved you and couldn't wait to see you later. I really thought you'd forgiven me and we could be together." I said trying not to get too upset. I stop to try and compose myself. "I had a bunch of weird texts from Niall thanking me and telling me he'd introduce Clifford. I had no clue what was going on. In the dining hall Cody said something I didn't understand, then Clifford was saying welcome to the room and you were kissing Zayn. I couldn't be mad at you for choosing him, I was jealous as hell, but you were free to do that. But to not acknowledge the letter or to even mention you were unhappy with me being in the room, to not speak at all, it felt so cruel. I just had no clue what I did wrong, why you suddenly hated me so much. How could you do that to me?" I ran out of steam sobbing.

 

Louis looks at me panicked then terrified.

 

"I didn't do anything wrong," he finally said, so coldly I barely recognize him.

 

"Nothing? You rejected me, smashed up my heart, just because? For revenge?" I spat getting angry again.

 

"There's nothing else to say. I'm going back to the dorm. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out." Louis looked at me blankly and ran down the stairs.

 

"Louis please."

 

I chased him down the stairs and caught his hand.  I could see the pain in his eyes, I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me, I just needed to know what happened.

 

"Louis please, I need to know your side. What happened? Did Luke tell you I wanted to move?" I asked.

 

He nodded.

 

"Did you think it was weird I'd called him and not you, or even Zayn?" I continued.

 

"Zayn said you'd freaked out before when you two had sex. I thought you were freaking out again and couldn't face us," Louis started to explain.

 

"But you were too busy with Zayn to bother to call me and see if I was okay?" I snapped.

 

"I was giving you space. We were only just speaking again. Anyway I hadn't even invited Zayn to move in. Luke said you wanted to move out, that you were happy for me and Zayn. I thought it was a bit weird you were pushing us together but I thought it meant you'd moved on. That maybe your 'I love you' meant goodbye, not let's try again.  I went up to the room to find you, but your stuff was gone and you were avoiding me again. I never saw your note," Louis explained.

 

"Did I have a chance that night or were you and Zayn already together?" I asked, trying to pull myself together.

 

"You had a more than a shot, I was dreaming of it, planning the future again. Told myself off for getting ahead of myself again.  After I was convinced you'd freaked out and didn't want me, Zayn was there telling me he'd liked me for ages, that he loved me, that he wanted to be my boyfriend. Everything I'd ever wanted to hear from you. I was flattered, he is so hot, so I jumped in and decided to try a fresh start with someone new," Louis explained, his eyes pleading for understanding.

 

"I wish I'd skipped my study group, I didn't worry about leaving you guys together, I had no idea you were that into him. You'd never mentioned it before. I thought you thought he was a prick," I said pained at the missed opportunity.

 

"I told you I was flattered. Then I got to know him and fell for him fast, until Thanksgiving he had seemed the model boyfriend. It was only at the end I realized how strong Luke’s hold on him was, I should have known from Niall’s warnings," Louis explained.

 

"I'm sorry, you're worth so much more than us cheaters," I said feeling so bad for ever hurting him, for starting the mess.

 

"I've long forgiven you, I don't even blame Zayn. Luke was the one who played so many mind games, however I'm not going to be a walkover again." Louis was being firm.

 

"Good, you know I like feisty Louis best. I've hated seeing you so lost," I admitted.

 

"What now?" Louis asks "I mean, I love you, I want you. You say you love me but you've been pursuing Dylan and fooling around with Calum. Can I trust you now? Is there a chance for us? I really want to try us," Louis asked.

 

"I'm sure I still love you, I don't think you deliberately hurt me, you didn’t handle things well but I was shit too. But I think you need some time alone, I can’t be another rebound guy for you. If we give it another go it needs to be right. I think we both need to be the strong guys we used to be, then we could maybe take it slow," I say, breaking my own heart and trying to be strong.

 

"I will be that guy for you," Louis looks up determined.

 

"Do it for you, not for what might be with me. I won’t go for Dylan or carry on anything but friendship with Calum," I tell him holding him again.

 

"I've demands too," Louis grinned.

 

"Demands?" I asked grinning.

 

"We don't let anything fester again. No hiding away. We talk to each other, not anyone else. You damn well answer my questions. We have, have, have to communicate. We can’t have secrets and misunderstandings," Louis said forcefully.

 

I giggled and kissed him.

 

"Once a week we have date night, just you and me, platonic or as lovers, doesn't matter who we are dating once a week it's just you and me. Tuesdays," Louis continued.

 

"I'd like that," I replied.

 

I kissed him again. I'm so damn weak around him, my resolve to wait is crumbling by the second.

 

"Louis, can we have one more night together?" I asked.  "Please?"

 

I make love to him with all that I have until dawn.

 

We get up groggy, hail a cab back to the dorm, showered and said our goodbyes as Louis headed to the airport.  I tearfully packed up my dorm room then cabbed my stuff back over to the house.

 

Lou had set up meetings with several contractors who went through my ideas and added their suggestions. They would all send through costing, time-frames and availability.  I knew the one I liked most and hoped they were available.

 

I told Lou.

 

"Good, that was my little brother. He'll make time."

 

"Thanks for today, it's a bit outside your job description. I really appreciate it." I hug her then I hand over a gift box with a fancy handbag in.

 

"I love it, thank you. I'm afraid there is business too. I know you'll be in the office next week but here's some reading for the plane. 3 scripts, 1 is the sequel to the zombie flick with you as the new lead. One is a big budget teen comedy, you'd read for the sidekick and the other is an alien abduction, you'd be unrecognizable as an alien and it fits in this summer. Please think about it, I've booked meetings for you for all 3, we'll cancel any after you've read them if you really hate them." Lou told me.

 

I sighed.

 

"The focus groups for Zombie Darklands have been very positive, especially about you. The link between Sandy and Sasha is known, and we are getting a lot of interview requests. The press guys will go through it with you. You need to be prepared for someone finding out its you," She continued.

 

"Come on enough time has passed, I'm not a story." I pleaded.

 

"What happened to child stars is always a story. What happened to child star whose mother was murdered in front of him will always be a big payday for someone. I'm not saying there is an active bounty on your head, I'm saying be prepared for your life to change again."

 

"Thanks. I've honestly been lucky to have had 4 and a half years of freedom. I was the one to dip my toe back in, I knew the risks," I sighed, mad at myself for opening the door.

 

"I know you'll probably not go for the comedy but do think on the sequel, they're keen and I need a new car," Lou says getting business back on track.

 

I grin.

 

"I promise I'll read everything and go to the meetings. I'll be the model client for 2 weeks. Is the screening sorted and new year’s hotel?"

 

"Everything is fixed up. Okay, love you kid. See you next wee,." Lou waves goodbye.

 

I walked round my new home. I was excited even if it was freezing. My head was full of Louis, Harry, Calum, of work and my options and it was frankly all a bit much. I curled up in my nest of blankets and slept soundly.

 

Will the new year bring a fresh start?

 

Thanks for reading, all feedback are welcome.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry

When I got to LA I was staying in a cheapish chain hotel near a beach. Anonymous and good for walking and clearing my head most evenings. I was still struggling with the decision over whether to get back with Louis or move forward and what to do about my career.

That first week in LA was a whirlwind. I caught up with Lou and my agent and we discussed my options. I met with the director of the Zombie sequel who was very pushy but interesting and I had a screen test for the big budget comedy though I didn't think I'd get that part, Id loved the script it was so fresh and funny, for the first time I felt myself wanting the work and even began second guessing being at college.

I had dinner with Mart and John, my lawyer and business manager. They loved the pictures I'd sent of the house and were happy I'd done well in my classes. I didn't talk about the disaster my love life had been, just told them I had my friends visiting at New Year and I wasn't seeing anyone special.

I tried calling Calum and Louis but they were never around. I was a little worried that Calum was mad at me for keeping my secret so long and that Louis had found someone new as he always moved so fast.

Niall and I caught up a few times though and so I didn't feel totally alone. Christmas was so hard, I tried to pretend it was any other day watching movies and eating take out but it was lonely with no one to talk to, no one to eat with or hold.

Finally it was time for the guys to arrive, they were flying in early, we'd have lunch at the hotel then go to a screening. I'd booked us a massive two bedroom suite, it had an amazing terrace and jacuzzi tubs. I'd already outlined our catering needs when booking, so the meals were sorted and would be served with minimal intrusion. Lou came with me to check in as, as always she 'knew somebody' and had been able to get us a great rate on a cabana at the roof top pool for new year’s day, she was also stocking the fridge with beer and champagne for us.

The guys arrived together in the car I'd arranged. I took them up to the suite and they ran round like mad things exploring and shouting out what they'd found.

We caught up on their Christmases over lunch.

"I had a crazy week," said Calum and he launched into his story.

"One evening I arranged to go to a local diner with my prom date Karen, we didn't really know each other before prom but joked how much easier school would had been if we'd been friends earlier. We didn't tell each other we were gay at prom but by the magic of social media we know now and she was eager to catch up.

We were talking about our love life and classes and I was telling her about our New Year plans and then I froze. A group of jocks from our class had come in, I was just waiting for the abuse to start. Karen distracted me with a joke and we were laughing together when they came over. It was so weird. They started asking questions about our schools, parties, the dorms.

It was all genuine, they were all jealous as they lived at home and went to community college. They were all serious about transferring after two years, they all felt stifled staying in our town.

We were a bit shocked that they were giving us the time of day, that they admitted being jealous was a rush. When they asked me about girls I thought fuck it and told them the truth. I'm not into girls, I had a boyfriend but we broke up a few weeks ago, still I do okay. Karen told them she was gay and had a girlfriend.

We were waiting for the insults but they didn’t say anything bad, one of the guys Michael was really staring at me.

Later I went to the bathroom to pee, Michael was stood behind me staring at my dick as I finished.

He told me he'd always tried to catch a glimpse at school, as he'd heard rumors about it. He was trying to pee but he was so hard and of course being a jock who gets everything he asks me to help him out.

And I was all um no, I'm gay but you're not my type, told him I’d never touch his dumb cock. Every insult I gave him his cock was jumping and leaking.

He was complaining about never being able to meet any gay guys in a small town and being so horny for cock.

I turned him down again and again and that got him off, and my outlook totally changed. We spent the next two days together.

He's completely my bitch now, he'll do anything for me it’s crazy," Calum stopped to draw breath.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" Louis asked.

"No, its just fun over the break. He isn't my type, I'm just you know, exploring my dominant side. I want another guy like Ashton you know a handsome nerd, but this is a fun distraction," Calum replied with a new confidence.

"Harry I need to shower and get ready, which room should I use?" asked Niall breaking up the chat.

"Oh if it's okay with you Louis and I will share, we want to get to know each other better now we're not fighting anymore," said Calum.

I hid my disappointment the best I could. "Okay, just pick a room."

Calum and Niall raced off to try and lay claim to the rooms they wanted.

I turned to Louis who had been pretty quiet so far.

"Hey you," I said.

"Hey."

I pulled him into my lap and kissed him gently. My doubts and disappointment lifted as I enjoyed him kissing me back.

"Have to enjoy you while I can," I said. "I've missed you so much."

"I'll miss you tonight but Calum and I thought it would be better for you if we became closer friends. So we thought we'd share a room. I didn't think you'd be ready for anything yet, I don't think I am."

"I understand. Is this too much?" I asked.

"No, I love your affection. Always."

We resumed kissing.

"Hot," said Calum from the doorway.

"Super hot," said Niall behind him.

I tried to laugh but I was annoyed at the interruption.

"Louis and I best get ready too, the car will be here at 3. Help yourselves to drinks," I said.

For some reason I teared up in the shower, mad at myself for putting too much pressure on this visit, expecting everything my own selfish way. I suck at holidays.

I dressed quickly and we went down to the car. The screening wasn't too busy, I chatted with some of the crew and met their families. We gathered up sodas and popcorn from the tables at the back and settled in to watch. I was pleased Louis sat next to me so we could hold hands. He leaned in and kissed me as the credits rolled.

"So what did you guys think?" I asked nervously.

"You were shit buddy," said Calum slapping my back, grinning.

"I've no idea which one was you,” said Niall laughing.

"My hot movie star," whispered Louis kissing me quickly.

The guys went to pick up merchandise the studio was giving out. I spotted Ben my agent at the back.

"Hey Ben I wasn't expecting you, sorry we didn't sit together I didn't see you before," I said shaking his hand.

"That's fine I slipped in late. You were very good, I didn't expect the comic element to be so strong, very clever soundtrack."

"Yeah I'd no idea that was how they'd go. It was fun," I replied.

"And the sequel?" Ben said pushing.

"If I do it I have conditions," I said, I'd had time to think and I wanted to get my career back on track.

"Hit me," said Ben.

"One if it's a Haz Edwards film I need a lot more money, like four times the offer. Two I'll not work on it until school is out in May. Three my friend Niall gets a line and a job on set. Four I'll come out as Harry Edwards at a press conference after school ends, I'll be coming out as gay and let them know about dad too, all ghosts laid out. If the studio or anyone related to production leaks my school or picture before finals are over I'll not do it," I said.

"1 I always like a target, 2 no problem that fits the schedule, 3 we'll see what we can do, at worst he'll be your assistant, is he your boyfriend?" Ben asked.

"No, he's the Irish one over there, we're good friends, he went to a performing arts high school and is doing some more acting in school now," I said pointing out Niall.

"Okay no promises but I'll work on it, it will be good for you to have someone with you. 4 okay but I suggest doing a chat show, you can film it and be out the country by the time it airs and we'll have more control, we might even be able to delay doing it until pre-release publicity. Unless you want to be out in the open sooner."

"Sounds good, thanks Ben that could give me an extra few months of privacy. I'll talk to Lou and come in to sort paperwork before I head back east."

I rounded up the guys who had donned silly zombie masks and we got a car back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry I've not organized a party to go to. Are you guys okay seeing in the new year here? There's lots to drink at least," I said, Id totally forgotten to ask Lou about parties and didn’t think we'd fit in any way.

"Sure don't want to waste this amazing suite. We can party another time,” said Calum.

"Thanks Calum. I'll organize more room service for dinner if anyone is still hungry after that popcorn."

We drank lots and talked, I mostly just watched and listened, my arm round Louis as he snuggled into my neck.

We turned on the TV to watch the ball drop in New York and drank loads more, we had a group kissing session. As midnight approached we went outside to the terrace, popped champagne and enjoyed the hotel fireworks looking at other displays in the distance. It was pretty cool.

It was a bit chilly so we went inside to resume drinking and talking.

We started talking about our relationships over the year.

"Were you and Luke always open Niall?" Calum asked.

"Not really, I mean we had sex with Zayn but lots of alone stuff too and I don't think Luke would have been too open to me asking for someone else to join us and I wasn't open to him going to anyone else," Niall explained.

"But you were okay with Zayn and Luke being alone at Thanksgiving?" Louis asked.

"Luke and Zayn liked to role play rough stuff. When Zayn was single I joined them for parts of it, but violence isn't my thing. Once Zayn was with Louis it stopped and they didn't do anything together as far as I know. Zayn did respect you Louis. But they both wanted it, it wasn’t a slight on my relationship with Luke or yours with Zayn, just a kink they enjoyed together. So sure I was okay with them getting it out their system over  
Thanksgiving," explained Niall.

"That makes it sound so much better than my boyfriend wants to fuck his ex all weekend," said Louis bitterly. "But you really think he didn't cheat on me?"

"I don't think he did. He really liked you, it made Luke jealous as hell. I suppose you might think me weak for agreeing to them being together but I really saw it as a separate thing. Of course Luke soon decided to dump me in style. I'm sorry you and Zayn got caught up in that Louis," Niall went on.

"Zayn didn't have to go along with it. He was a shit, they were both shits and we're better off without them," said Louis, squeezing my hand.

"Zayn could be an asshole, he certainly screwed me over with you Louis, but that breakup seemed too cruel for him, out of character even," I said.

"He's not spoken to me since. I've no idea what was in his head, if he was high or something," said Louis.

"Uh Niall, what did you actually do with Zayn and Luke. Sorry if its prying, it’s just I'm really curious after the week I've just had, and um, I'm looking for ideas," said Calum, a little embarrassed. He took a long drink.

"I'm not really comfortable spilling about Luke and Zayn's sex life, Zayn likes on occasion to be violently dominated and Luke enjoyed doing it and sometimes used me in their scenes to add to Zayn’s humiliation. I don’t think it’s right to go into details. I'm sure Luke would be happy to discuss it with you, he's not at all shy about anything," Niall said.

Louis and Calum stared at him.

"So was it a master slave thing?" asked Calum.

"No, Zayn didn't like or want to be controlled in other ways, especially not his orgasm, he didn't do things for Luke or call him sir. Luke had wanted to try a full time thing with him back in high school but it didn't work for them. I don't know the full story. Luke had a few holds over Zayn but we didn't talk about them. When alone Luke was pretty loving and affectionate, though he could be mean and manipulative at times. Being my first boyfriend I didn't really know better," Niall continued.

"Wow me and Ashton were so tame, I loved him though. He was my perfect type, skinny nerd. We never even thought about being open or being rough or anything else," Calum said.

"That's how I am," said Louis. "I'm contentedly tame, I love guys and love being in love and showing it. I just want to be with one guy forever."

"You're always adorably cute about sex, even if you do end up with jerks," said Calum.

I needed a breather, went for a piss, to wash up and to find some more drinks. When I walked back in Calum was balls deep in Louis’ ass while Louis was gasping with pleasure.

I backed out the room and went to bed before they saw me. Niall came in a while later, showered and got in bed with me.

"Why didn't you join them?" Niall asked.

"Sorry. I was shocked I suppose, I thought Louis and I were almost back together. Why didn't you join them?"

"I was just calling my Mom to wish her happy new year and I came back and they were at it. I know they've been suggesting a group fuck all day and they called me over but it didn't feel right, I'm pretty drunk," Niall explained.

"Shows how much I pay attention I didn't hear them mention it. I'm being a shitty host, you must be mad at them for lumping you with me," I said, waves of self-pity washing over me.

"Are you kidding, this is all amazing. I'm so delighted you included me even though we're not as close as you are with the others," said Niall.

"Sounds like they couldn't be closer," I spat.

"They're drunk and horny, it's not about you," said Niall trying to calm me.

I buried my head under the pillow and tried to block it all out. Niall held me close.

When I woke breakfast was on the table though it was nearly noon. I ate some fruit and tried to get my game face on. I asked the butler for more coffee and when the others were fed and caffeinated and ready we headed to the rooftop pool.

The cabana was cool with a TV and fridge of soft drinks and snacks. We hung out not doing much. I kept Niall company in the shade most the time, as he burned easily and even though it wasn't hot he didn't want to take too much risk.

We messed around in the pool at times and dozed enjoying the warm air, cool for LA but after the cold at school it felt great.

With the other two in the pool I spoke to Niall about the movie.

"I've decided to do the sequel this summer. I've asked for you to have a job on set. If you fancy a summer in Europe?" I said.

"Seriously, I would love that. I need a summer job and to combine it with travel is a dream. Thank you. I'll need to check in with my Mom but I expect she'll be happy for me," Niall enthused.

"Phew, I was worried I'd overstepped but it would be nice to have a friend with me. Being out here has been really lonely," I mused.

"Next Christmas you're coming to mine. It won’t be a pity invite. You can’t be alone all the time. We can’t be friends unless you lean on me sometimes. I know we're not as close as you and Calum and Louis but dammit I would never treat you so casually," Niall said.

We lay back and chatted more generally about school and our classes next semester.

When I could hold it in no longer I approached Calum in the pool, Louis had just stepped inside for a minute so it seemed my best chance.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"It was just a friendly fuck, we were sealing our friendship, you could  
have joined in, we were hoping for a group thing," Calum said laughing it off.

"Bullshit, you know how I feel about him, you knew it wasn't a casual move," I replied.

"Get over yourself, he's not yours, you know you two are shit together. If me fucking him stops you getting back together I've done us both a favor. Saving you from heartbreak and me from ear ache," Calum spewed at me.

I walked back to the shade and kept out of his way.

Early evening the grills were lit up and the chefs cooked up a storm, other guests were having parties too so we mingled and made a whole group, it was fun eating and dancing, helped cheer me up again.

Around midnight we went back to the suite, it had just turned Louis’ birthday.

We went out onto the terrace for a few minutes, I asked Niall for a hand telling the guys we'd be right back. The cake for Louis was in a box in the kitchen. Niall sorted glasses and a bottle of champagne while I put it on a plate and lit the candles. We carried it through to the terrace. It was empty.

The loud sounds of two guys giving pleasure filled the air.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't think they planned this," Niall said, concerned.

"Louis must really hate me." I said, trying to think what I had done wrong. We'd been so affectionate before the screening.

"Of course not. Louis told me he'd do anything to get back with you, he's so in love with you, you see how he looks at you," Niall said trying to calm me down.  
"He's not trying very hard. I knew Calum wanted to keep us apart but this is the worst. I hate them," I said.

I blew out the candles and tossed the cake in the trash.

I was sobbing, I couldn't help it.

"Happy fucking birthday Louis," I muttered.

I cried all night, I felt bad for Niall having a shit time too. It wasn't just Louis, I'd found myself so down since school finished and alone and unhappy. Without my studies to distract me life was very, very empty, even with the meetings for my next movie. I'd hoped having my friends around for a couple of days would help ease the emptiness and snap me out of it but it had turned out the two guys I love most in the world don't care about me at all. After hiding who I was I was excited to share more of my life with them, show them my world but I guess it just wasn't interesting to them.

The next morning Niall and I got some news, neither Clifford or Luke would be returning to school. As expected Clifford had failed badly and for some reason Luke's Dad had cut him off and so he wouldn't be able to come back.

We ate breakfast in silence. Niall gave Louis his birthday gift and I gave him the card I'd bought, thankful I'd not written anything too mushy in it.

The car service arrived to take the guys back to the airport so we said our goodbyes and I checked out, headed back to the hotel near the beach. I rang the housing office to see if I could retain my room as a single given Clifford wouldn't be returning.

"The room is being put back to a single. However it was offered to the sophomores on the waiting list for singles and it has been taken. There is a vacancy in 306, your room mate would be Cody Mahone," the housing officer  
said. My heart plummeted.

"I cannot share with Cody, he verbally assaulted me last year and I would not feel safe. Can I get permission to live off campus?" I asked, figuring I could live at the house even though the work was being done.

"It's unlikely you'll be allowed off campus if there is another room available. There will be a little more movement today as we process the last of the leavers and joiners. The only way to stay on your floor is if someone will swap with you. Call back after 2.30." The housing officer said and hung up.

The chance that Niall, Louis or Calum would cope living with Cody was nil, I couldn't even ask if we were on good terms, let alone now.

I headed out to see Ben and Lou to talk contracts. They took me to a nice place for lunch but I wasn't hungry and just picked at my food.

"I'm flying back east shortly, I'll arrange to meet you at your house with the final papers," said Lou.

"Thanks Lou. Thanks Ben for sorting the deal," I said trying to fake proper attention.

"That's my job, everyone wanted the wheels moving before this weekend’s opening," said Ben.

Lou dropped me back to the hotel. I called school again.

"The room we offered this morning has gone to an exchange student." The housing officer stated.

"So can I live off campus?" I asked hopefully.

"No that request was denied. There is a space in Lorious Suites, you're being given the slot at the same rate you paid for your old room."

"I can pay full rate." I said.

"Young man when this university offers you something, take it."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are in a suite of 6, you room mate is Zayn Malik. You can pick up the keys from tomorrow after 11."

"Thank you."

Oh hell sharing with the enemy. Things couldn't get much worse.

I tried calling Calum, whatever had happened I really needed to talk to someone, he rejected my call. No answer from Louis either.

I counted to ten then called Zayn.

"Hey stranger, this is unexpected," Zayn said.

"Hey roomie," I replied.

"Seriously, um, oh wow. Unexpected."

"Yeah, I'd already turned down sharing with Cody. Don’t get too excited, I’m just out of options," I explained, smiling a bit.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ve already accepted that I lost my chance after doing what I did.”

I didn’t know what to say to that, so I didn’t.

"Cody? What about Liam?" Zayn asked after a minute of silence.

"Liam got a single," I filled in.

"Wow, I'm just getting over the shock of Luke leaving. Clifford fail out?" Zayn asked.

"Yes, was expected he did not take to the study part of college. Look can we be civil if we're living together?" I asked.

"I don't want any hassle. Last semester was too much drama, I just want to get my head down," Zayn said.

"Thanks Zayn. See you soon."

The next week of break was full of meetings and paperwork before heading back to school. The final movie deal wasn’t yet inked but Niall’s job was secure and he'd get a screen test during spring break. Lou would bring the papers out to me when ready as she had another family visit planned.

I spent the flight replaying new year in my head. What happened that made Louis hate me? What was going on with Calum? Was my secret too big? Should I have joined in the sex that first night? Was he telling me to stay away from Louis as he wanted him all along? Arrrrrrgh.

After I sorted getting my keys for my new room I moved my stuff over then headed to the house to wait for the delivery of my storage things from Seattle. I went through options with Lou's brother Clarke for the house, he'd brought plans and samples and was making things really easy. I was confident the house would be just what I wanted.

He was great helping me store things in one of the garages when the delivery arrived.

Lou drove up in a sleek grey Mercedes.

"Give me a hand guys," she said popping the trunk.

The trunk was full of beer, vodka and champagne.

"How much does Ben think I drink?" I asked. "He remembers I'm only 18  
right?"

"You'll need it for the housewarming." Lou said.

She brought the final paperwork in the house and we signed at the kitchen counter.

"Little bro can I get a lift to Moms," Lou asked.

I looked puzzled.

"Sure thing big sis." said Clarke.

"Here's the keys to your new car, John told us what you were after and the studio thought it would be a good signing bonus," said Lou, with a huge grin.

"Wow. Oh god I love it," I squealed.

I threw my arms round Lou then ran out to the car.

"It's insured, papers are in your name, enjoy," said Lou.

I said goodbye then took the car to the store to get some things to make camping out in the house easier. Space heater, sleeping bag and air mattress, cushions, folding chairs and a few bits for the kitchen and food.

After unloading I locked the car back in the garage and jogged back to campus.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry

After getting back to school from my house I met up with Liam to help him move rooms, he apologized but I told him if he hadn't taken the room someone else would.

We caught up on our breaks and arranged to have lunch with Sophia later in the week like we had last semester.

When I got back to the suite Zayn was there, I felt somewhat awkward.

"I've a total sense of déjà vu," I said.

"What? Why?" asked Zayn, totally confused.

"Just before break Louis and I had a big talk to clear the air. I guess we need to have the same sort of talk if I'm going to be remotely comfortable here," I said.

"I owe you a lot of explanations. I'm sorry for everything. I was a selfish pig but I can explain," said Zayn.

"So what happened? I know you said you were looking for a room swap. I guess you saw Niall's room and realized you had no chance of getting someone else to take it," I said.

"Yup, Luke was pressuring me to move out and I wanted to. It's no fun seeing your ex building a far better relationship than we ever had right in front of you. So I agreed to move, depending how I liked Clifford, I thought Niall's room would be like yours, he'd kept quiet about it being tiny. No idea why they doubled that room instead of tripling one like yours or Calum’s. I couldn't believe he'd lasted that long without going nuts," Zayn said.

"Heh we should have tripled that room, would have saved a lot of heartbreak if we'd just continued as a threesome," I said.

"Hahaha. Though I think Louis would have had trouble sharing you longer term," Zayn mused.

"So you and Luke came up with a plan to screw me over?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I was planning to bribe Louis to move. I know he's not well off. Then I guess another night with Luke and Niall had me wanting a boyfriend. I'd liked what you and Louis had had, how easy you were together, when Louis wasn't stressing. You and I had that one night and I knew you weren’t ready so I went for Louis. The threesome was a bonus. I'm sorry for stealing your note. Once I knew your secret I stopped seeing you as a real person," said Zayn.

"What? I'm real, real feelings, real blood."

"I know but you're not like the rest of us, you don't need to be here. I felt like you should have the shitty room because you had every other advantage. I'm sorry it was really mean. I took advantage of your secret to get Louis and the room, I didn't have to blackmail you, you picked it up straight away that you had to keep quiet. I'm sorry."

"If you wanted Louis as a boyfriend why did you want to keep fucking Luke?" I asked.

"I didn't really. I was jealous of Niall having Luke the good guy as a boyfriend," said Zayn.

"He wasn't that good to Niall," I said.

"Mostly he was, only near the end he was pushing for more openness that Niall didn't really want. Until thanksgiving I'd only been with Luke without Niall once and that was before I got together with Louis. The threesomes Niall wanted, well, agreed, to keep Luke happy. But he always seemed to enjoy it," said Zayn.

"Really. The rumors were you and Luke kept up the rough stuff the whole time," I said curious if Niall was blind to it or if he was right.

"That's not true, I bet that was a Cody rumor. Sometimes I like to be overpowered and knocked about a bit, to be spanked. Luke likes to dominate. So now and then we'd go for it. That was the plan for Thanksgiving it was a need and nothing to do with Niall or Louis. Niall got it, Louis didn't," Zayn explained, matching Niall’s story, I was a little  
surprised but happy.

"I don't think you explained it right to him," I said.

"No you're right, I was worried about losing Louis either way, he's so loving that I didn't think he'd understand. Thanks for sending him back to me that weekend," Zayn said.

"My biggest mistake, given you to chucked him away a week later!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Luke videoed us at thanksgiving. He also had some pictures of me and my old swim coach from the summer. He was all out blackmailing me. That bareback fuck was just one thing he wanted from me. I liked Louis a lot and thought he might not notice if it happened whilst all four of us were at it. I hadn't counted on Luke using that night to dump Niall, I'd stupidly forgotten how he loved the dramatic. I didn't want to put Louis at more risk of Luke's schemes so let him go without a fight," Zayn said, sounding really regretful.

"Luke really is a shit," I said.

"It's why he's not back. I was never with my swim coach in high school but we hooked up a couple of times over the summer. He's just out of college, a great coach and I didn't want to have his career hurt. Over winter break I confronted Luke about deleting the pictures, I offered cash, my ass, anything. He asked me to do a semesters papers for him. His dad overheard the whole thing. He went postal, threw Luke's computer out the window, told him he wasn't paying to put a cheat through school," Zayn explained.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Luke's not totally cut off but he has to transfer and has to live at home if he wants to continue college," Zayn explained.

"I'm not sorry about that," I said.

"Me either. I'm finally free of him. I should never have agreed to room with him but I was worried about sharing with a stranger, being gay," Zayn said sounding truthfully relieved.

"Totally understand. I hit the room mate lottery that way but I was worried too before I got here," I said.

"Look I'm really, really sorry. I hope you can forgive me," said Zayn.

"I wasn’t the greatest bloke myself last semester. All is forgiven, just don't do it again. If you hurt me or Louis or Niall or Calum I will make your life hell," I said grinning.

"Understood. You want to work out together this semester? I really like how you're shaped now," Zayn said going straight for flattery.

"That would be great! I think us as roomies will totally work out if we avoid more drama and don't go after the same guys." I said feeling so much calmer, happy even.

Later I called Dylan to see if he was back and still interested in a date. I thought someone new would be a good way to move on from Louis.

"Harry I think you're great but over break Colton and I realized we missed each other so much. We're giving us a proper go,” Dylan said.

"I'm so pleased for you. Disappointed for me obviously. Maybe you'd both like to go to a club sometime with me and my roommate and Niall? I'm looking to expand my social experiences this semester," I said.

"Yes that would be so cool. We want to get out more too," said Dylan.

"Me too my college social life has not been a bit pathetic so far, New Years resolution. I'll set something up with Niall and get back to you."

"Cool," said Harry, hanging up.

On Tuesday afternoon I was heading to the gym to workout with Zayn when Louis called.

"Hey Harry, finally caught you. I can't believe you're not in our dorm anymore," said Louis brightly.

"Oh," I replied totally shocked to hear from him.

"It's Tuesday where shall we go on our date tonight?" Louis asked.

"I'm sorry I have plans. This Tuesday thing won't work for me, we're never getting back together. Let's stop pretending. We're not lovers, we're not friends, just lose my number okay," I said, so angry at the way he was acting. I needed a clean break from him, I needed to get over him.

I hung up, switched off my phone and hurried to catch up with Zayn.

Zayn and I worked out well together, being pretty almost similar builds with the same goals it was fun. We headed to dinner together after. The dining hall near the suites was waaaaaaaay better than the one near my old dorm.

"Why on earth did you and Luke ever eat ours after the first time?" I asked.

"Uh hot guys, good conversation. We'd eat poptarts or noodles in our room after," Zayn laughed.

"I can see this place is lacking in hot guys," I said looking around disappointed, it was mostly girls.

"Just you and me buddy," grinned Zayn.

I didn't turn on my phone until I was back in the room. I listened to an angry voicemail from Calum, screaming at me for upsetting Louis. So much for being my best buddy, a few weeks ago he hated Louis, now he hated me.

Niall had texted a Swiss flag, then a follow up.

"Actually I'm on your side. They're being dicks."

I gave him a quick call.

"You don't need to choose sides. You live with those guys and they've done nothing to you. Or to me really, I just can't deal with them right now," I said.

Calum starts screaming in my ear, he must have grabbed Niall's phone. I hang up.

"More drama?" asks Zayn.

"Calum and Louis hooked up at New year. Made sure I could hear every grunt and squelch," I said, fed up.

"I'm sorry," Zayn replied.

"It's fine they were free to do so. It just felt kind of rude in a hotel suite is paid for. I can't believe I'm getting on with you and Niall better than those two. Anytime I reveal who I am I lose friends," I complain.

"You told them?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah I was hoping they'd live at my place next semester and it was time to let them in. Calum and I were so close it felt wrong he didn't know," I explained.

"You bought a place? I'll take a room if they're dropping out," Zayn said,

"I'd have to check with Niall. Hey you want to go to a gay club sometime? Might be a way for you and Niall to reconnect," I said.

"Sure."

I got ready for bed while Zayn was playing a game. After a while he went to bed too. A few minutes later I hear the sound of him jerking under the covers.

I rolled round to face his bed.

"Zayn, I've seen your cock, we've fucked, no need to hide it. I might even enjoy a look," I said boldly.

He grinned and threw back the covers.

"Come get a closer look," he invited.

I sat on the edge of my bed enjoying the view for a moment before walking over to his bed.

I leaned in and kissed him, he responded with a lot of passion. We held each other tightly, grinding against each other and kissing. He rolled on top of me, I enjoyed feeling the weight of his body. He began to stroke us  
together, biting my lip, rubbing his body against mine.

It had been ages since I'd had any relief and I knew I wouldn't last. I grabbed his head and held him still as I kissed him still deeper. Moaning into his mouth I came against our stomachs, with a roar he joined me.

He rolled off me, we panted side by side, then kissed some more, more gently.

"Roommates with benefits?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah," He replied.

We cleaned ourselves up best we could, kissed some more before I slipped back into my own bed. I was not going confuse roommate benefits with something more this time.

The next day I got started on my reading for English in the library, later I called Niall and arranged to go over as Louis was out.

We had a fun evening playing a racing game that neither of us was any good at, we had a long chat about the rest of his break and his Mom. We talked about our plans to go to LA for spring break to sort out his job on the movie.

Then Louis arrived. I kissed Niall goodbye and quickly made to leave.

"Harry I didn't do anything wrong. It was just a birthday suck. Stop being pissy with me," Louis said.

"You never do anything on purpose. I still end up hurt. My life sucks when you're in it," I screamed at him, letting my anger out for once.

I ran out the room and back to mine.

Louis

"Will he ever come round?" I asked Niall.

"Come off it Louis. He thinks you're getting back together and you fuck his best friend loudly when he's already depressed. He's right he doesn’t need someone like you in his life," Niall replied.

I look at Niall feeling a little ashamed but then he goes off again.

"Did you even thank him for the trip? I know you didn't call over break as I was the only one who did. You're so fucking selfish. He paid for us all to fly out, stay in an amazing suite costing thousands and you just fuck  
him over for some revenge," Niall angrily shouted.

"A few thousand is nothing to him. It wasn't revenge it was a friendship fuck, a birthday suck, we were just sealing our friendship, making up to make Harry happy," I said.

"You were making yourselves happy and him miserable. He was already depressed, he'd been alone almost every night of break, he cried all night. He was trying to give you a great birthday and you couldn't keep your hands off Calum for the time it took to light the fucking candles on your cake." Niall carried on angrily.

"Fuck off Niall, its clear you were happy to comfort him. You probably cooked up the room arrangements with Calum as you were after Harry’s big dick," I replied getting worked up.

"Fuck you. I comforted Harry as a friend not with sex, he was in no state for that even if I'd wanted to . He loves you but that isn't enough for you. Why can’t you just admit you're shit to him for kicks?" Niall shouted.

I went to bed. I couldn't deal with any more of Niall.

I had no idea what I was doing. At New Year I thought we were going to have a group thing, we were all kissing at midnight but then later Niall and Harry weren't there and Calum and I were getting it on and it was fun. I thought they'd join in or were having their own thing. It was a party, it was fun.

I didn't know Harry would object to it. Then new year’s day he didn't really talk to me, he just stuck to Niall all day. When we went back to the suite it had just turned into my birthday and he didn't say anything, didn't kiss me, nothing. He and Niall disappeared and Calum wished me happy birthday and suggested he suck me off as a gift. I had no reason to say no.

I didn't think things were right with Harry but I didn't expect him to just reject me flat out like that. To say we're not even friends. I don't know how I'll get over this.

Maybe I have feelings for Calum, I mean I must do to risk everything with Harry to be with him. No, thats not it.

"Niall do you think I messed things up with Harry on purpose? Do you think I put too much pressure on myself to make my next shot with him last forever?" I asked.

"Maybe. I think you two could be the real thing, when you were together we all loved you as a couple, we were jealous because you just seemed to fit together. You had what most of us wanted. You said you wanted your forever someone, were you lying to yourself?" Niall asked.

"I don't think so. I hate being single, I'm not an open guy, I just want someone to love, to love me and just me. It should have been him. I think it’s because of the movie." I think out loud.

"What about the movie?" Niall asks.

"Seeing him in a new movie, seeing him talk to his agent, doing deals, buying that house. I can never contribute financially the way he will. My career will never be seen as important. We'll never live where I want to. I'm not sure if I want to be Mr Haz Edwards." I finally admit the truth.

"You should have given him the option. For all you know he'd pack it back in for you. He'd probably work around you, live where you need to live. You would have made those decisions together," Niall said.

"No, Harry can be controlling when he wants to be. He doesn't compromise often. Not for big stuff," I exhale.

"But now you'll never know. You projected so much stuff last time round and I think you've done it again. Played everything out in your head without talking to him at all. He's a good guy, he loves you. It might have just been a college relationship, it might have been forever," Niall said.

"Not any more. Shit. I've lost him," I begin to cry.

Harry

When I get back to the suite Zayn is there watching a movie. I join him and we sit together comfortably not talking. When it ends we undress each other and without saying anything we kiss, exploring each other’s bodies, I nip at his neck, suck on his nipples, run my tongue up his thigh, lap at his balls. He returns the favor, kissing my neck, licking my chest and stomach, running his hands everywhere. I shift around so we can sixty nine, side by side we take each other in our mouths sucking on each others head, bobbing on the shaft, licking touching, enjoying every touch. We have a fantastically long session, it feels so good. He tastes fabulous when he finally shoots his load just after I give him mine. I move round, kiss him briefly then leave his bed for my own. Still saying nothing.

I sleep well.

In the last couple of days before class I hang out at the house checking up on the early progress. I take the car out to look at furniture places to get an idea of what I need. I want a really big bed for my room. Sturdy,  
plain furnishings for the others.

Zayn and I continue to work out together and get each other off at night. I always go back to my bed. I don't think I have feelings for him, its easy, safe and I know it has to change.

Classes start well, I organize new study groups and tried to make more of an effort with widening my social circle, accepting coffee and lunch invitations with people in my classes.

Friday morning I have Shakespeare class. I look up and realize I know the professor. He was the first on set tutors I had after Mom. My tutors had been post-grad students, usually math or science but this one had been studying english. He took me through several of Shakespeare's tragedies. It had been great therapy, we'd kept in touch for a while after too. He was the reason I'd chosen this class and I guess the reason I got in as entry was by essay and i'd done mine based on some of the work we'd done years ago.

The class was interesting I was excited. It made a change from my math and physics courses. As I left the class the professor grabbed my arm. I waited for the rest of the class to leave.

"I thought it was you," I said excitedly.

"Hazza its great to see you. I knew one essay felt familiar," Professor replied.

"It's Harry in college. Sorry for not being more original in my essay," I said.

"Please, your writing has matured and it was as well thought out as most the upperclassmen, you may have noticed you're the youngest in the class."

"I didn't notice, we're all close in age anyway," I said.

"Do you have a class this afternoon at two?" Prof asked.

"No, Friday is my light day." I replied, puzzled.

"I teach a seminar, you should be in it too, I can sort the paperwork."

"I don't know, I have a tough schedule as it is." I replied negatively but I was very interested.

"The only work outside class is reading, and you've read most the plays, actually if I know you you'll have read them all. The class is graded on participation and discussion, no essays, no exams. I think you’d do well." Prof made his case.

"Okay. I'll give it a try." I said.

"How’s your Dad doing? I often thought of you two. That was the craziest time, strangest job I ever had."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Oh not you, you were a joy to teach. It was the only job where I was offered bribes every day for information, they wanted to know everything, what you ate, what you said. If you ever talked of your Mom. The way I got hounded was crazy. For you and your Dad it must have been insane, frightening," he explained.

"It was crazy. It’s why I changed my name in high school, I've been lucky I've been able to have a fairly normal life since then. I lost Dad, it'll be two years this summer. It’s been hard but I'm here and doing really well. I love school," I said.

"I'm sorry about your father, I liked him very much. I'm glad you're having a normal life now. I saw your movie last week, it was good," Prof said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"The reviews all identified him as Hazza Edwards. I only worked out  
which one was you from the credits, don't worry you were not at all  
recognizable," He said reassuringly.

"It was my first film in a long while, it was fun. I might do some more." I said.

"Well then I expect to see you in more English classes then."

I laughed and said I'd see him in class.

At the weekend I went to the house to check on the progress, worked out and studied. I hung out with Niall which was good, he had turned into the friend I thought I had in Calum. He wasn't going to have much free time as he had been cast in the musical and would have a fair amount of rehearsal time.

On sunday I invited Sophia and Liam to brunch. Liam drove us to a nice place. I was planning to tell them about me, given they were my only friends who didn't know and I figured they'd take it better than the others.

"So," I began. "I bought a house near campus for next year, it has a garage  
apartment, I wondered if you two might like to live there."

"Wow, that's really cool. But um I'm planning to be an RA and we have talked about living together but decided it’s too soon. We both like time apart and with our separate friends," answered Liam.

"How did you afford a house?" asked Sophia.

I took a deep breath.

"I did a lot of acting work as a child and have built up quite a large trust fund, which I have full access to as my parents are dead," I said.

"I told you," said Sophia nudging Liam.

"Told him what?" I asked.

"You're really Haz Edwards. We saw one of your old movies over break on TV and there was just something familiar. I said it was you, Liam was unsure," said Sophia in a rush.

"Why didn't you say you knew?" I asked.

"It was your secret to keep. We would never have told anyone. Do the others know?" asked Liam.

"Yes. I'm sorry not to tell you before. Zayn and Louis guessed after watching a film and I told Niall and Calum just before break, I'd have told you at the same time but you'd already left for break. I hope you understand I was just trying to keep my privacy while in college," I said.

"Of course, we'll always love you for setting us up in the first place and we understand, you've not lied so much as not told us about your past,” said Liam as Sophia nodded.

"We hoped you'd tell us when you were ready. And you have," said Sophia.

I felt heaps lighter and more secure in my choice of friends.

On Tuesday night I'm coming down from the hot Blow Job Zayn has just given me, rolling my tongue round my mouth tasting him from the rimming I gave. I look at him.

"This has to stop. We'll not find new boyfriends if we keep this up. Let’s go out this weekend with the others and find some new guys," I suggest.

"Great idea. I'm not tiring of you at all. I'm having fun but you're right. We need to find new people, I don't want to go back to picking up guys at the gym," Zayn grinned.

We grabbed a tablet each and searched for gay nights that take over 18s. There is one quite local on Friday. I message the guys with the details. They're all in.

Dylan and Colton suggest meeting at their place to pre game. I offer to bring the booze.

It’s good to have some fun to look forward to.

On Thursday Zayn and I went to my house to get the booze. I show him round, taking in the changes that have already happened. I'm really pleased with how it’s going.

"I really like it, it’s a great location not too far from campus and quieter than living in an apartment block full of students. I'd really like to live here with you," Zayn said.

"We're getting on better than I thought, I'd like it too. But I really need to run it by the others." I say, a bit worried.

"You are way too nice to those guys, well me too I suppose," Zayn joked.

"Can’t blame then, I hid who I was for so long. I think Calum is still adjusting," I said.

"Finding out colored how I saw you but I was never unhappy with you keeping quiet, that made complete sense. You had to get to know us to know we were genuine. I don't see you as different anymore, I mean you're not the only guy here with money, by a long shot. I'm not so badly off myself even if my allowance is moderate and Luke's Dad is super loaded. We just happened to fall into a group that was on the poorer side and none of us flashed the  
cash anyway so you couldn't really tell," Zayn mused.

"Do you think it’s the money side that made Calum so mean?" I asked.

"Yes, he's got a real entitled streak compared to Cody or Louis or Liam. He seemed to feel it was his right to have his scholarship cover everything, even having getting local businesses to chip in so he didn't have to work to study. I know you were good buddies but he was sometimes a dick," Zayn said surprising me.

"Do you want to see the apartment?" I asked.

"Yes sure, but I really want to live in the house, I love it. I'll talk to Niall and Louis tomorrow," Zayn replied.

"Do you think Louis will be there?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's Niall's roommate, he'll know about it," Zayn replied.

"Shall we get dinner off campus and shop for some room stuff?" I ask.

"Cool, can't wait to see your car," Zayn enthuses.

I show Zayn the apartment and I get the car out and grab some booze and load up the trunk.

"Um can you let me drive? Please?" Zayn begs.

"Sure," I close the trunk and toss him the key.

We head to a nice steak place and have a good meal, we talk about classes and general stuff. It was pretty good. After the money talk it was nice to choose a nicer place without worrying about the other affording it. Afterwards we headed to the store to get some food and stuff, we unload at the suites and I drive back to the house.

I jog back to campus. When I get in the room Zayn is already in bed, I shower quickly and start to get into my own.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zayn asks.

"Thought you were asleep," I reply.

"Get in here, we practically had a date tonight, we should finish it right," says Zayn.

I laugh and get into his bed. I kiss him and stroke his chest.

"Fuck this is good," Zayn moaned. 

"Mmmm" I replied into his mouth.

Zayn rolled on top of me and began kissing me with a ferocious passion, I was a little taken aback but responded. I'd been starved of affection over break and these encounters with Zayn were making up for it. I felt wanted.

We kissed each other all over, taking turns on the move. I lost myself in the moment, all thoughts went but his body, his mouth, his cock.

He started to take me in his mouth, swallowing all he could, he was jerking off aggressively as he did so, it was amazing.

"Fuck I love this, you look so hot. Your mouth, ahhhh," I shouted losing control.

He bobbed away, sucking me, servicing himself , licking me, as we both got closer he moved back up to kiss me whilst rubbing our cocks together as we came. It was like we were trying to merge our bodies into one without penetration.

"Oh god, thank you Zayn, thank you." I cried. "Felt good." 

He replied kissing me some more and nuzzling my neck. We kissed a little more then I made to get into my own bed.

"You can stay here," Zayn said.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired and I have an early start tomorrow. Thanks  
Though," I replied.

I slept with the biggest smile on my face.

Louis

The first couple of weeks in school went by slowly. I hung out with Niall some but he was pretty busy. I tried to reconnect with Calum but he was off experimenting. His interest in me mostly gone, though he'd leer at me in the bathroom some days and offered sex, it felt kind of sleazy and I couldn't understand why I'd done what I did at New Year. I barely recognized him as the sweet guy from last semester.

Niall told me of the plan to go to a club.

"That sounds good," I say.

"Harry and Zayn are going," Niall tells me.

"Zayn, why is he included?" I ask.

"He's Harrys roommate," says Niall.

"What? For real? Shit," I say confused, sad that I didn't even know the basics of Harry’s life, I missed him.

"Look I still think you should come, not to drinks at Harry’s but meet us at the club, find someone to bring, Calum or Ashton or someone. So you don't have to go alone." Niall says.

"Ashton? Are you suggesting him for a reason?" I tease.

Niall blushes deep red. He can be so cute.

"I take that as a yes?" I tease more. "Okay, you're doing me a favor by letting me know about it and including me at all. I'll call Ashton and see if he'll come. I'll even find out if he might be interested in you," I say finally putting Niall at ease.

"Thanks. I always thought he was nice when Calum was with him. I'd just like to see if we might get on. I'm so nervous to ask if a guy is gay. I'll never find anyone new to date. I really want to have a boyfriend again," Niall admits.

"Are you not worried about Calum if you did become a thing?" I ask.

"No, Calum isn’t a friend. He's blanked me a few times recently." Niall shrugs.

"He dosen’t text me back any more either," I admit.

"Look I know they're both your exes but I think Harry and Zayn are good fun, plus they talk to guys so easily, they are our best shot at making new gay friends. I'd like to be back in a group with them, with you too," Niall says.

"I'll try and apologize to Harry on Friday if he'll let me. I'm long over Zayn, I'm still curious about why he did what he did but I admit he's a fun guy," I say. Its true, Zayn hurt me but that relationship was never going to last and it would be nice to have some more friends around again.

I called Ashton, he was excited and happy I called and wanted to go. We arranged to meet for dinner before heading out, would be much easier to put in a word for Niall then than over the music in the club.

Things were looking up.

Harry

On Friday after classes Zayn and I got ready together, filled out backpacks with the drinks and headed to Harry and Coltons. We knocked for Niall on the way and Cody and his exchange student roommate were also there, I'd not spoken to Cody in a long time but he was civil and his roommate Tyler who was from The Netherlands was very funny.

I'd spent some time in Amsterdam when I'd had time off from filming over the summer and we talked about the clubs there and how tonight would likely be very tame in comparison.

"I didn't know you'd been to Amsterdam," said Zayn coming over.

"Yeah when I had a few days off I'd get a cheap flight somewhere. Shorter breaks I explored Romania and Hungary. I had a couple of longer gaps where I went to Amsterdam and to Paris," I said.

"I'd love to go," said Zayn. "Maybe you could come out for a bit in the summer? Have you got plans?" I asked.

"I'm hoping to get the physics internship here. I don't know if I'll get much time off and I will need to see my parents some. I was meaning to ask, even if I can’t live at your place next semester could I live there this summer if I get the job?" Zayn asked.

"Yes of course, it would be good to have someone looking after it. Let me talk to Niall about you being there full time," I said.

I went up to Niall, he was fussing about seeing Ashton, I thought they'd make a cute couple, if Ashton was less stressed than last year. Though with Niall soon to be busy with rehearsals they'd probably balance quite well. I was excited for him and hoped it would go his way.

I calmed him down then brought up the possibility of Zayn living in the house with us.

"No problem at all, we got on well when things were going well with Luke and I want to be friends again. I've not problem with it," Niall said.

"Phew. I'd forgotten how well he and I got on before Louismagedon and the roomapocalipse. I'm glad you're okay with it," I said.

After drinking a while we headed out, grabbing a couple of cabs as it was cold and we didn’t want our buzz to wear off walking.

We had no trouble getting in, it was boiling inside. Zayn and I headed to dance and Colton and Dylan followed close behind. Niall ran off to find Louis and Ashton.

I danced with few breaks for hours, with my friends, with strangers. I had to fend off some older guys but it was easy with Zayn, Cody and Tyler to turn to as they had similar issues. Zayn has been dancing closely with one guy for a while and looked to be doing well.

Niall and Ashton had clearly hit it off and I don't think they moved from each other all night.

I took a bathroom break and on my way out saw Louis. He looked incredible in skinny jeans and a slashed neck t-shirt. He was flushed from the heat and my longing for him swiftly overtook my feelings of hurt.

I shouted in his ear "Want to get out of here to talk?"

He nodded.

We walked along in silence in the cold for a few minutes, then I hailed a cab and asked for it to take us to the diner.

Inside we ordered coffee and fries. I decided to swallow my pride, put aside my reservations and win him back. I feel so stupid that such a fleeting relationship is proving impossible to get over. I just can’t move on until I've had another chance.

"I'm sorry for being a jealous bitch at new years," I said in a rush. "I shouldn't have expected you to save yourself for me. I was selfish and I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I expected you to object to me not being in your room, I always expect you to fight for me. I know you couldn't, I know you were trying to be a good host," Louis said slowly.

"I put too much pressure on the trip. I'd been lonely that week, busy but lonely. I was ready to be with you and expected you to be ready too. I was really upset when you said you weren't and then you were with Calum and I couldn't handle it. I thought you must hate me. I couldn't work out what I'd done wrong," I tried to explain.

"It wasn't like that. I was caught up in the moment, I wasn't thinking about you, I'm sorry for that. Can we put it behind us?" Louis asked.

"Please. I just want to be with you Louis," I said softly. I got a text from Zayn asking where I was. I let him know where we were.

"How about we try your Tuesday date idea? Take the pressure off," I said.

"I'd like that," Louis replied.

I kissed him gently. We chatted about how school was going and gossiped about Ashton and Niall.

Then Zayn and the others all arrived, even Cody and Tyler. Louis got up to go to the bathroom as they all piled in to our booth and the one next to us.

"You looked to be doing well, what happened to that guy?" I asked Zayn.

"Meh he wasn't that hot, I figure I'll get better at home" he replied.

I must have turned white, I looked round to see if Louis was in earshot. He wasn’t back yet and the others were all having their own conversations. I felt relieved, then bad that I'd felt I should hide what Zayn and I have been up to. We've been enjoying ourselves nothing more.

We walked back to campus as a group, when we got to the dorm I asked Louis if he wanted me to come in. He said he'd see me for our date and kissed me goodnight.

I caught up with Zayn who grabbed my arm as we walked back to the room.

"Looks like we both struck out," said Zayn.

"Maybe, though you chose not to be with that guy," I said.

"My choice, his choice, who cares," Zayn laughed and kissed me hard.

I kissed him back and we pulled off each other’s clothes. I was horny as hell after all the body contact dancing earlier in the night.

"I need your cock tonight, I need you to fucking pound me," said Zayn running his hands all over me.

I looked at him, half unsure, half aroused.

"Come on, it’s like we've had 2 weeks of foreplay, it’s been good but I need the real deal tonight, please," Zayn continued.

I nodded and went back to kissing him.

"I need it now," Zayn urged.

He bent over his desk and spread his cheeks. I was shocked. Very, very turned on.

I quickly grabbed for condoms and lube from my desk and got ready. I lubed his hole and began to slide in a finger as I do.

"No just go with you dick, please," Zayn was begging.

I added a lot more lube and slowly began to push in.

"Oh fuck baby, that's what I need, I need you," Zayn cried out as I rested inside him.

My first few strokes were slow then I picked the pace right up, grabbing his hips and letting loose.

I grabbed his shoulder for balance and rand my other hand over his back, keeping the pace the best I could. Zayn was being very appreciative. It felt good, so good. It had been way too long.

"Yeah that's what I need, give it to me," Zayn is saying over and over.

All I can do is grunt. I need more. I pull out and turn him over, I need to see him, see his big dick.

As I re-enter Zayn stares into my eyes, I lean in for a kiss.

I stand back, holding his legs and continue to pound away. Zayn continues to verbalize all his wants, it’s so hot. He's stroking himself and sounds to be very close, I pull out and join him , coming over his chest as he does the same. We're both so pent up its like we're shooting off fireworks, for once my load matches his. We giggle whilst still panting.

I pick him up and dump him on his bed and kiss him long and hard.

He moves us so we're face to face and kisses me very gently.

"I don't want benefits, I want more, I want to be your boyfriend," Zayn says completely taking me by surprise.

After that it’s very hard, very hard to be turning him down.

"If you'd asked me yesterday I'd probably have said yes. But I can't, I'm so, so sorry I can't. I need to try properly with Louis. I can't be with anyone else until I've given my all with him. I'm sorry. This was great, so great," I say, ashamed, embarrassed, confused.

"Don't come crying to me when he lets you down again," Zayn says coldly.

He gets up grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom.

I wipe myself off and get into bed.

I keep clear of the room in the gym and library. When I get back to the room in the evening I'm sexiled. I sleep in my clothes on the sofa in the lounge, when I wake my blanket is on me.

Sunday is more of the same. I get into the room while Zayn is sleeping to get fresh clothes and head on to the library again. I contemplate sleeping at the house but decide the sofa is more comfortable than the floor.

I'm cranky in classes on Monday and decide I'll be sleeping in my bed whatever Zayn is up to tonight. I go to the room after study group and it’s empty so I finish up my study and enjoy a good sleep.

After classes on Tuesday I shower then head out to meet Louis at an Italian place just off campus.

Louis is already seated, I kiss his cheek then sit to join him. He looks worried.

"Have you been having sex with Zayn?" Louis asks quietly, shocking me.

I look at him, scared. I nod my head.

"Roommates with benefits, nothing more. How did you find out?" I say, almost a whisper.

"Cody heard you Friday night. After how Zayn treated me. I thought you were better than that. I can't get past it. I'm sorry I just can't," Louis says firmly.

I give up. I'm never going to be good enough for him. However much I apologize and compromise it'll never be enough. I turn to ice.

"Louis, that's it. No more chances. No more. I cannot do this with you again. You know how hurt I’ve been but I've forgiven you. Even when all my friends tell me you'll hurt me, you're no good for me. I keep coming back because I love you and think we can be something special. If you are really saying no tonight then the door is closed for good," I say. Ice cold.

I want to beg and plead but I can't. I'm losing it, I've pushed through so much hurt that I just can't take one more thing. I can't believe the guy I love so much, who I'm sure loves me wants to kick me this hard. I can not  
let myself feel. I'm done.

I walk home and go straight to bed.

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis

Watching Harry walk away is heartbreaking. I'm trying so hard not to run after him and beg him to be my boyfriend.

I love him like crazy. I don't think I'll ever find someone who turns me on so much just by being in the room.

But I'd finally admitted to myself that I could never really trust him, I'd never get inside his head, never know what he's thinking or feeling.

I felt bad for using the Zayn situation as an excuse. But it was the last straw for me. That Harry could claim to love me whilst fucking the guy who treated me so badly was something I couldn't comprehend. I can't separate love and sex so easily, being with Calum at new year reinforced that. Although the situation did give me breathing space from Harry which turned into a blessing.

I went back to the dorm and took a long shower, surprised I didn't need to cry.

The next evening Niall dragged me along to a meeting about the musical, the crew were being formed and I'd agreed to join. The cast would be helping out too so there were lots of people to meet. Niall introduced me to a few. It was fun, it was great meeting people who didn't know my recent dramas.

A group of us went to dinner after and although it felt ridiculously soon I swapped numbers with one guy, Daniel. He was a theater major and had a big part in the show. He was hot, similar height and build to Harry he had wavy brown hair instead of Harry’s dark curls. He had a great body, a dancer so his muscles were not bulky but beautiful. A serious crush was forming.

Thinking of him dancing was getting me all kinds of hot. Niall was going back with Ashton so I had the room to myself. I stripped off, grabbed lube and a dildo, it had been a good while since I'd fucked myself, I'd been spoilt by Zayn and Harry's beautiful big dicks.

I put all thought of my exes out of my head as I fingered myself and thought of Daniel the guy I'd just met. I slowly inserted the toy into my hole, groaning out loud at the sensation. I was imagining Daniel naked, imagining what his cock would look like, what it would feel like, I was playing with abandon. I'd not made time to jerk off other than quickly in the shower for ages and it felt great. I pumped myself and groaned as if it was the hottest guy in the world filling me up.

As I came I flashed back to my threesome with Zayn and Harry. Of course I then felt guilt for thinking of them.

I checked my phone, Daniel had messaged me already, he wanted to meet for a late lunch the next day.

I called him straight back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Daniel replied.

"It was great meeting you today," I said.

"I liked meeting you too. Can you do tomorrow at 4? I'm juggling 3 shows with classes so only get odd times free," Daniel said.

"I can do 4, looking forward to it. With you being so busy do you still have energy for guys?" I ask cheekily.

"I have a lot of energy for the right guy. And you absolutely are the right guy," Daniel said, shocking and exciting me with his forwardness.

"Getting ahead of yourself," I said with a laugh.

"I don't have lots of free time for the chase. I like you, I want to get us started," Daniel tells me and I totally swoon.

"I like the sound of that," I said hanging up.

I lay back and played with myself again, not thinking of anyone but Daniel this time. I had very sweet dreams.

 

Zayn

For a few weeks I didn’t know that anything was wrong with Harry. I behave a bit badly carrying on with randoms and we carry on avoiding each other. We had a couple of classes together but I skip his study group.

Then Niall calls me and invites me for dinner.

"What’s going on with Harry? Is he okay?" Niall asks.

"I think so, I don't really see him often. I figured he's with Louis or at the gym," I say.

"Louis rejected him. They're done for good. No one has really seen him since, he's avoiding me and doesn't take my calls," Niall explains.

"Louis rejected him? After all that? I had no idea. A couple of weeks ago I told Harry I wanted more than just benefits, he turned me down for Louis and I've avoided him since," I said, a little worried.

"You thought you had a shot?" Niall asked.

I shrugged.

"I'll ask him to go work out or something low key. He's probably just embarrassed. So how is Louis doing?" I ask curious that he threw away the guy he said he wanted for life.

"Usual Louis had a new boyfriend within days. Daniel, he's a theater major, they met through the musical. Louis is crewing," Niall explains.

"I'm sure they're well suited, Louis loves the drama. How are you and Ashton doing?" I ask.

"Great, thanks, between him and class and rehearLous I don't have much free time," Niall tells me.

"Glad you could fit me in," I laugh.

"I had a night off, Ashton is writing a paper and Harry won’t talk to me, you were the backup," Niall grins.

We have a nice evening catching up and gossiping. I'm glad the Luke drama is behind us and we're friends again.

Back in the room Harry is there for once, I wonder if he has the room bugged to know when I'm not around.

"Hey, how’s things?" I ask.

"Fine," Harry replies sounding anything but.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick since you rejected me." I said, feeling remorse.

"Its fine, it’s good you've been seeing other guys. You're in college, you should be having fun," Harry replies.

"You should be having fun too buddy," I say.

Harry shrugs and wrinkles his nose.

"I'm okay," Harry says quietly.

"Want to work out after classes tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure, I planned to go anyway," He replied with a small smile.

I pause not sure if I should let him know I know about Louis.

"I saw Niall tonight, can you call him, he's worried he's not seen you recently," I say, softly, letting him know I know.

"Yeah, I will sometime, I just don't feel like seeing any of those guys right now," He says.

I looked at my big strong roommate looking so vulnerable and wonder what happened, where that confidence went. How could I have missed that he was so unhappy.

I sat down on his bed and pulled him into a hug. He surprised me kissing my neck and started tugging at my clothes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Don't you want me?" Harry says.

I was confused but horny. I wanted him but didn't want to take advantage.

We stood and pulled off each other’s tops and took off our jeans. We held each other, kissing in our underpants and socks. I was so hard but no movement from Harry. I kissed him harder, biting at his lips and caressing his back. Harry responded nibbling at my neck, kissing my chest.

He knelt before me, lowered my underwear and let my cock spring free, he took my head in his mouth, sucking then licking at my shaft, lapping my balls.

"Mmmmm you're so good," I groan out.

He alternates between sucking, taking me deep in his throat and lightly teasing me with his tongue, it’s an exquisite torture, I feel light headed and he pushes me down on the bed continuing his task.

"Oh fuck man, so good, so, so, good." I cry not wanting it to ever, ever stop.

He looks up at me cheekily and it drives me wild, I put my hands under his pits and pull him up onto the bed, I kiss him hard as I finish on his chest.

"Fuck man, you're amazing, amazing," I say.

We kiss, harder and harder, I'm back to his neck, his nipples, he moans and I carry on. He nuzzles into my neck and I move my hand down but he pushes it away.

"I'm good," Harry says.

"What do you mean you're good, we're not even started on you yet," I say, a bit annoyed.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything more," Harry says quietly.

I run my hands over him again.

"The moments gone, I'm good, please Zayn," Harry pleads with me.

"Fucks sake, if you're not into it stop. I can take care of myself. I don't need a pity suck," I shout, angrier than I mean to be. 

"I was into it, I fucking loved it, I'm sorry I can't show you how much. I'm sorry I'm not ready to go at all times like you," Harry shouts back just as angry.

"I'm sorry for wanting to make you feel good," I say still grumpy. I can't seem to stop saying mean things, though I feel like a dick immediately.

"You made me feel amazing Zayn. I've been so lonely, I loved having your affection, I just wanted to feel close to someone. I'm sorry if you feel used," Harry says softly, he's so sad. My anger is gone and I just hold him close.

We snuggle up, him on my chest, it feels great, really great. Even though he's bigger than me he feels smaller in my arms tonight, I want to make everything right for him. I wish I knew how.

 

Harry

When Louis rejected me I just felt numb, I could not feel anything at all. I was a zombie again. Sleep, class, study, workout and repeat and repeat. I felt so humiliated and so angry about the time I'd wasted on Louis. I'm sure he never loved me, he just loved having me hanging on. I was angry I'd lost my chance with Zayn for Louis. I couldn't face Niall or Liam. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to forget Louis ever existed.

After 2 weeks of numbness Zayn started talking to me again. I just wanted to feel something, maybe I should have tried a random guy but Zayn was there and I went for it. I felt alive for a few moment and I let myself go. Of course I was still so closed off that my body wouldn't co-operate. I loved sleeping in his arms.

I left for the day before he woke, I couldn't face his pity. I was ready to accept reality, I was alone, my parents, Louis, Calum, they were all lost to me. I had to move on.

I had a meeting with the professor, I was thinking of moving towards an English concentration. I thought it would be easier to juggle with my career getting back on track and whilst I really enjoyed my math and physics classes they wouldn't help so much with acting as English and History.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"No problem, if you can handle it the 2 online course over the summer will help and if you get into the classes I suggest for next semester you'll be on track. But I thought you didn't need to be tied to a 4 year time line?" Prof said.

"I'm actually itching to get back to my career. College isn't working out as I'd planned but I'd feel very disappointed if I didn't finish, I know from my college fund this was important to my parent too," I explained.

"What's wrong with college? Not the time of your life you expected?" Prof asked.

"Hey I didn't expect the movies," I laugh. "I love my classes, I really do, I love the papers, the exams, stretching my brain. I hate dorm living, sharing a room, the food. I hate the breaks, everyone going home to family and I have none. But mostly it’s so hard to build friendships when I have to keep my past secret until I trust someone and then when I explain I risk losing them. I feel like I can't join in. I'll always be on the outside."

It feels weird putting it all out there.

"I have a few Masters students who are working on playscripts, they all have to put their work on. At the one act festival. They are mostly 2 or 3 handers, most of them would appreciate the sort of input you could give. Would you consider it? It would be being involved, without being in a club," Prof says, surprising me.

"That actually sounds really good. Really good. Its been a long time since I worked on stage, I'd love to. Pass on my number," I say feeling brighter.

I met Zayn at the gym after class, my limbs felt too heavy for lifting so I just ran on the treadmill until Zayn was done. Zayn looked amazing in the shower, his definition is incredible now. I took a good long look as he soaped up. He looked up and gave me a huge grin before looking away again.

"You have killer self control. Or you find me repulsive." Zayn said as we dressed indicating my crotch.

"You look hot as fuck." I say meaning it.

"Want to grab dinner?" Zayn asks.

"Sure." I say.

 

Zayn

Semester continued on. Harry was still deep in his funk, I was concerned but trying not to get too involved, I didn't feel strong enough to take on his problems, not that he'd have let me.

Niall was still really worried too, I met with him, Liam and Sophia.

"He's looking like shit, he won't talk to me much and if he's not talking to you guys either. I'm really worried, he's just not coping," said Niall looking stricken.

"He was really down at New year, not just the Louis situation but being alone. He told me how hard he was finding the break from school and now he seems to be deliberately torturing himself through isolation," Niall continues, wiping away a tear.

"Sophia and I have tried. We invite him for lunch, to movies, ask him to drop by but he always has excuses. We'd be taking it personally if we didn't know he was being the same with you guys. We want to be there for him but It’s hard. We won't give up on him but," started Liam.

"It’s too much of a one way street, we can't keep this up forever," Sophia finishes.

"Niall are you still going to LA with him for Spring Break?" I ask.

"Yes, it’s booked." Niall replies.

"Do you think if I came too we could talk to someone, a real adult who knows him, his agent or someone? Someone who can get him help?" I ask.

"I don't think his agent is the right person. Let me talk to Lou and see if I can get his lawyer’s number, I think they have more of a personal relationship, he saw him and his business manager over break, they're a couple I think. I'm sure they will help." Niall says.

"Thanks" I say, glad we've got the start of a concrete plan. We knew we'd never get him to the college medical or counseling place, he's too paranoid about his identity coming out. He needs help from people who already know.

"It’s my birthday next week. You're all invited to dinner at Mamma cats on Friday. Please say you'll be there, not least we need drivers Liam," Niall laughed.

"Of course I'll drive, Cody too if its okay for him to come?" Said Liam.

"Absolutely, I already asked him and Tyler. He's a lot less scary than last year," Niall says.

"I will get Harry there don't worry. We'll drive and meet you there. It'll be easier getting him there if it’s just us, I'll carry him if I have to," I joke.

"I know he's hard work right now. I'm really glad you guys are hanging on not giving up on him. It helps to share the worry," I continued.

I walk back with Niall, discussing spring break.

"I feel so guilty I haven't had enough time for him," said Niall. "He's done so much for me, getting me this screen test, the connection to his agent, the job on set. Let’s hope the LA plan works."

"We have to live our own lives. We cannot put ourselves on hold to wait on him," I say trying to believe it.

"I know, I just worry. You do too," Niall says.

"What is Ashton doing for Spring break?" I ask.

"Studying. I know, I know, spring break is after exams but he wants to get a start on his term papers and ahead on his reading," Niall says. "He's looking forward to it," Niall rolls his eyes.

"He and Harry are so similar in some ways. I'm glad you have someone," I say.

"Anyone on your horizon?" Niall asks.

"No, I have a rotation of fuck buddies, nothing serious, no expectations. I think I love him, you know," I admit.

"I thought you might be waiting on Harry, please don't end up like him. Waiting on someone who is never going to be yours," Niall says.

"I won't wait forever. I don't even know if he's have me but I'm not in the right place to start something while I feel this way," I say, it’s the truth, I'm enjoying sex but I'm not attracted to anyone for any emotional attachment.

"At least he's not offering me the future then ripping it away," I say.

"You know he feels no guilt about that. Louis is not the guy I thought he was," Niall says.

"I'll stop feeling guilty about treating him badly then," I say with a laugh.

"You're long past that. Harry told me about the blackmail and Luke’s dad called me too. You could have been stronger but I understand you were in a very hard place," Niall says.

"Thanks, I should have warned you off Luke at the start," I say.

"No, I loved him, I had my first love. It might have ended badly but it made me stronger and taught me a lot. My relationship with Ashton is better because of it," Niall says.

"You're one hell of a guy. Ashton is very lucky." I say. "I hear Luke is going to Calum’s for Spring Break, they're training their boys together or something."

"Wow. Never thought of those two being friends," Niall said.

"It was you, apparently Calum contacted Luke at your suggestion," I say.

"Hmm. Oh well. I can't say I miss either of them." Niall says. "I'll send you Lou's details and see you Friday."

We kiss goodbye.

I feel so much lighter knowing it’s not just down to me to help Harry. I know the others will help too and I know they care about me too.

The following week I put my plan to get Harry to Niall’s birthday into action.

"Hey Harry can I borrow your car on Friday? I need to go shopping" I say.

"Sure, the keys are in my desk. Don’t forget the garage fob." Harry says, making part one a breeze.

He's on his bed, nose in a book looking crazy cute. I sit next to him and give him a hug, rubbing his arms and back I realize how much weight he's lost.

"You're getting all skinny," I say.

"Tired of the muscles, too much work," Harry replies.

"I was talking to Niall, would it be okay if I came with you guys to LA for spring break?" I ask.

He looks up at me and beams. A full Harry smile with those perfect dimples. It’s been a long time since I've seen him actually look happy.

"I would really love that. Can I buy your ticket, we're going first class," He says sounding so excited, I actually feel a tear forming.

"How about you pay the upgrade charge. My parents have given me a pretty nice allowance for spring break, I think my Mom talked to Luke’s dad recently and my parents are so happy with how I'm doing in comparison," I  
say.

Harry puts his book aside, straddles me and kisses me full on the mouth. I sit there surprised for a second.

"Shit, do you have a boyfriend?" Harry says.

"No, no don't worry. I'm seeing some guys but nothing serious." I say. I kiss him gently back.

"Mmmm I've missed affection," He says kissing me all over my face, then finding my lips again and kissing me hard.

He stops suddenly and pulls back.

"I'm still not, um, shit, I'm so embarrassed. Um, I'm still not getting horny, at all, ever. It wasn't you a few weeks ago. I've, um, I've no sex drive at all right now," He says and buries his head in my shoulder.

I rub his back and hold him, stroke his hair and try kissing his cheek. I wish I could kiss away his pain.

"We're getting you to the doctor in LA. Promise me you'll let me take you." I say, still holding him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. I know I need some help. I just can't go here, you know," He says quietly, his tears are flowing and wetting my shoulders.

"I know. I hate seeing you like this, it’s just a little while longer," I say stroking him, wondering if I'm doing the right thing, will the delay hurt him too much? I'm so scared.

I kiss away his tears and he heads to the bathroom to clean up.

I message Niall to let him know we're turning a corner.

On Niall’s birthday I head to Harry's house and get the car. I park up, head up to the room, fortunately Harry is there. I start riffling through his closet, tossing clothes at him.

"Come on its Niall’s birthday we're going out to dinner," I say.

"I can't face them all," says Harry.

"You are not letting Niall down, I won't have it. He wants you there," I  
say, determined, changing my own clothes into something smarter.

I look at Harry as he changes, shocked at just how much his body has  
changed in such a short time. But I'm pleased he's not put up too much of a  
fight.

We chat on the drive.

"The house looks really good, I had a quick look round. I hope you don't mind," I say.

"Of course not, it’s going to be your home too. I should have sorted you a key already. Do you want to spend the weekend there after this? I have a few things there, inflatable mattress, clothes," Harry says.

"That would be great. We could work on our Physics paper too," I say.

"Sounds good," Harry says.

"Even though we live together we've not seen each other much recently. It would be nice to catch up properly and make spring break plans," I say.

We arrive at Mamma Cats and park. Harry has another big smile on his face. When we get out he gives me a big kiss.

"Thank you for getting me here," Harry says.

I smile and we walk in holding hands.

We're directed to a long table everyone is already here. We kiss Niall and sit down. Dylan, Colton, Cody, Tyler, Liam, Sophia, Ashton and Louis make up the group along with a few of Niall’s friends from the musical. For  
once Sophia isn’t the only girl.

Unfortunately we're sat too close to Louis for my liking. Even worse, he's launched into some tale about how romantic his boyfriend is. I guess I should be thankful that the boyfriend isn't here too.

As Louis drones on Harry leaves the table. I worry for a moment but see he's talking to some of the staff, so guess he's sorting out something for them, meal or payment.

"Louis, shut the fuck up. You might be able to move on at the drop of a hat but not everyone is so lucky. It’s my birthday, I want you here, I want Harry here. Stop trying to make this night awkward," Niall steams into  
Louis.

I give Niall a big grin.

Harry is sitting back down and I give his hand a squeeze.

"It’s not my fault I'm blissfully happy and others are miserable," says Louis, completely out of character, something that Cody might say. Harry to his credit doesn't even blush.

"I've arranged a feast meal, if there are any particular dishes anyone wants let the staff know," says Harry.

"Um we're not all on the same budget," Says Cody.

"Sorry, I wasn't clear. It’s all taken care of. Zayn and I didn't have time to shop for a gift and we thought Niall would prefer this, as it means you can all relax and not worry about the cost," Harry continues.

Before anyone else can comment.

"Thank you Harry, Zayn it’s perfect. Exactly what I wanted," Niall pipes up killing any discussion.

I whisper in Harry’s ear, "Not like you to be flash with money."

"You're going halves," He giggles in mine.

"Harry I've been offered a great summer job near campus, any chance I could live at your place for the summer?" asks Liam.

"Of course! Zayn will be too if he gets his internship. It'll be less lonely for him. You may have to put up with his stream of sluts though," Harry grins.

"Ahem, they're not sluts. And anyway I can be discreet," I say.

"If anyone hears of any well paid summer jobs please let me know. I've applied for loads," says Louis.

"Ben wants a summer intern. He told me to let him know if I knew anyone, he's keen on a college student without aspirations to be in the business," Harry says. "Get Lou’s details from Niall and send her your resume."

"Thanks, but I doubt I can afford LA living and still save enough for my contribution for college costs," Louis replies.

"Mart and John have a poolhouse, they would love to have you stay. Though you'd get dragged to a lot of dinners for them to show you off to their friends," Harry continues. I cannot believe he is being so helpful to Louis of all people.

"Thank you," says Louis, clearly humbled.

I exchange shrugs with Niall.

"So Cody, and rooomie romance going on with Tyler?" Asks Dylan changing the subject.

"No, we are both the bottom. Neither of us can stay up for the topping," says Tyler totally unembarrassed.

Raised eyebrows all around as Cody giggles.

"Bad luck, we're all pretty vers here so you shouldn't need to look far if you need some," Dylan says.

"I've been doing okay. But it is good to know my hot friends would be hot in my bed," says Tyler with a smile.

"We've not had a group thing in ages," says Colton.

"La la la not listening," laughs Liam.

"Ashton, what sort of birthday treat to you have in store for Niall?" asks Cody.

"He'll be well loved tonight. If I can still move after all this food," Ashton laughs rubbing his stomach.

It was cute seeing the usually super serious guy all relaxed.

"Would you like some group action though?" asked Colton.

"Maybe," said Niall. "Depends what’s on offer, or rather who?"

"Well I can't see Louis being allowed out. Dylan and Colton are clearly gagging for some variety, me and Tyler, you two," began Cody.

"Big dicked raven are you in?" Cody asks.

"No, sorry we have plans," I say to save Harry, though I wouldn't mind joining them.

"No, no, no, we can't do it without our two big, big guys," said Niall.

"Ah if Niall and Ashton are not in we can still have a four way, your room or ours?" Asks Tyler.

"Thank-you," whispers Harry in my ear. "But you should join if you want  
to, we can go to the house another weekend."

"Are you two a thing now?" asks Cody in our direction.

"No. Zayn has a stream of pretties and I remain dusty on the shelf,” Harry says.

"Then you need a good orgy, come join us," said Tyler.

"I'd love to plow your ass Tyler but tonight isn't good for me," said Harry. "I do recommend my roommate though, he has a magnificent cock. He was going to be helping me with something tonight but I can manage."

I look at him conflicted.

"Go have fun, I'd be there if I could you know that." Harry says quietly, rubbing my thigh.

"Niall, Ashton are you back in, if I am?" I ask.

They look at each other and nod.

The group rounded up some tip money, not letting Harry pay for everything and we made to leave.

As we headed for the door Mamma Cat grabbed Louis’ arm.

"Why are you not looking after him, he doesn’t look well," she says to an agitated Louis.

I intervene.

"We know he's not doing well. We're taking him to LA for spring break and I'm taking him to the doctors out there. He won't go here," I say.

"He has to eat, you make sure he eats, give him food and he'll eat it. He was like this before you know, as a little boy. Make him eat," Mamma Cat lectures us.

Louis is nodding.

"He ate well tonight," I say.

"Watch him tonight, he may get sick after such rich food. Make sure you bring him back soon, I want to see him looking strong again," She says and hugs us both. We leave promising to do better.

"He told me about when he was a kid, I think he only told me half the story," says Louis as we walk to the cars.

"He's a mess," I say and walk off not wanting to share with Louis.

"Are you sure about me going with the guys?" I ask Harry.

"Of course, how else will I hear all about it. We're roommates, I don’t control your sex life, I can't even contribute right now. Hey where are you going to do this?" Harry says.

"I don't know, their floor common room I guess." I say.

"Tell the others to hang on a minute, I have an idea." says Harry.

I walk over to the others telling them to wait for Harry. He's on his phone and then checks the trunk of his car then walks over to us.

"It’s not fancy but adjoining rooms at the Hilton near campus, that'll give you 4 beds and privacy." Harry says grinning.

"It’s too much," says Niall.

"Nonsense, I've not been the best friend of late, I know this doesn't make up for it but hopefully it’s a start. I really hope you have a super night." Harry explains, grinning.

He walks over to me.

"There’s some bottles in the trunk we missed the other week. Take my car, here my credit card everything is pre-paid, with a buffer for room service or whatever. Your name is on the reservation along with mine. Have fun, you deserve a night free of worry," Harry says.

I give him a huge hug and kiss.

Louis

I admit I'm jealous as I watch the guys pile into the cars and drive off. I'd love to join them, I need a good fuck. Harry and I get into the back of Liam's car for the ride back.

"Thank you for the offer to help me get a job with Ben. That was really nice of you," I say.

"No problem. I'm happy to help," said Harry.

"You're so nice to all of us, we really appreciate it. Though we'd like to see you more," said Sophia.

"Tonight sure beat canteen food, and I've scored the leftovers," said Liam.

"Why didn’t you join the guys?" I ask. "Surprised you let Zayn go."

"Zayn and I are just roommates and not in the way you and I were roommate who were madly in love. Zayn sees other guys, we've not fooled around in ages," Harry says surprising me.

"That kiss looked like more than just roommates," I said, suddenly feeling bitter.

"Louis other than when I was with you, I've been single for nearly 2 years, you can't be mad at me for enjoying some affection where I can get it," Harry says.

"If you're desperate you should have gone to the orgy," I say.

"I'm not into it. That last 2 threesomes I've had the other 2 guys got together. A guy can only take so much rejection," Harry says sadly.

"There is a guy in one of my classes I think you might like," says Sophia

"Want me to set you up?"

"Thanks Sophia, maybe after spring break." Harry says.

"Okay, I won't forget. I owe you." Sophia laughs.

"Louis what are your spring break plans?" Harry asks me.

"Daniel has summer stock auditions, I was going to tag along," I say.

"If it’s okay with him you should come to LA with us, if Ben wants to interview you. And you can meet Mart and John. You can share with Niall, I'll pay for your flight, you'll just need money for meals," Harry suggests.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me even now?" I say, astonished that he can still be so nice to me.

"You're a better man than me." says Liam.

"Harry is always generous when he can be," says Sophia. 

"Thank you. I need to talk to Daniel but I think it'll be a yes." I say.

"Not to be pushy but can you let me know tomorrow as I'm booking Zayn’s flight then. Here I'll mail you Lou's details now. I'll come in with you and we can call her, she'll still be at work." Harry says.

"That sounds great. Honestly Harry you're going way overboard. I'm grateful believe me," I say.

We get to the dorm and say goodnight to Liam and Sophia.

Up in my room I fire up my laptop to send my resume while Harry makes the call. As he's talking he gives me a thumbs up and I see Lou has replied with an interview date already. Harry passes me the phone.

"Hi Louis, I'm Lou, Ben's assistant. I like your resume, I can see you've been a hard worker, country club people can be a nightmare," Lou begins.

I laugh and reply, "Some were highly strung."

"I need you to understand the job will not be glamourous, it is not a shortcut to getting an audition, a screenplay read or a directing gig. You will be making coffee, fetching food and dry cleaning you will be juggling a hundred tasks. We like to think we're a bit nice than the devil wears prada but it’s not so far off the mark at times. We need someone who will get their head down and work," Lou lectures.

"I can work hard. I've no aspirations in the entertainment business. Thank you so much for the interview," I say.

"Good I don't want you to waste our time. See you soon," Lou ends the call.

"Wow, she's a force field," I say.

"She is. She likes you, I can tell. She also said she'd keep an ear out in case any one needs a house sitter for the summer so you'd have a bit more privacy than being with Mart and John," Harry says.

"There's just one problem. What do I tell Daniel. I can't tell him I found out through you as he wouldn't believe Harry from Seattle would know a Hollywood agent. I can't say he's Niall's as Niall is still at the bottom he wouldn't be able to pull such strings. I don’t want to expose you, and I don’t want to lie," I say worried.

"Welcome to my world," Harry laughs.

I look at him, understanding far better what he must have gone through last year.

"Be non-committal. Tell him a contact of Niall's is interviewing you and don't tell him it’s an entertainment agency," Harry suggests.

"That could work," I say.

I check my phone, Daniel is on his way.

"I don't know how to thank you. This is huge for me. I thought once I got in here I'd do an mba or head to law school then go to new york to make my fortune. I know it was stupid, I would never fit in in one of those high pressure firms. I'd never even thought about Hollywood. I'd really like to meet Mart and John, I think the sort of work they do could be something to aim for," I say, thinking out loud.

"I think you'll be great at whatever you settle on," Harry says, looking at me in his way, melting me.

"Daniel is on his way. Why don't you stay, we could have our own group thing," I say before I can stop myself.

"Go to hell Louis, just go to hell," Harry says in his scary ice man voice before walking out.

 

Zayn

On the drive we stopped at a drug store for supplies, everyone was in high spirits. We checked in to the hotel no problem, they didn't bat an eye at the group of guys.

We found the rooms and propped open the doors, the rooms actually had large double doors between then, rather than the usual single so it felt a lot more open than we were expecting.

Most the guys hit the showers, Ashton and I were looking round and he decided to order up some porn on the tv, it was cringy and not sexy but gave us a laugh and the noises added to the atmosphere. I went in search of ice and then got the drinks poured before getting a shower myself.

The guys had piled condoms and lube around the room and Cody had already rung housekeeping for more towels.

The drinks started to loosen us all and the clothes came off. Tyler came over to me straight away and started kissing me, telling me how much he admired my cock, he traced the veins in my shaft with his finger.

Dylan and Cody were also deep in conversation, that looked to be similar in nature. I could see what Harry saw in Dylan, he was beautiful, really, really hot.

Tyler was as tall as I was but broader, a shock of brown hair on his head, chest and pits, his groin was totally shaved, his cock was maybe 7 inches hard, it suits him as he's a big guy.

I looked at Cody enjoying the sight of his big swinging dick against his tiny frame. I kissed him and then Dylan and then Tyler.

Through the doors the other 3 were well ahead of us, Niall being fucked by Colton while he was fucking Ashton, so, so hot.

I returned to Tyler, we made out and I lay him down to rim him, Dylan was doing the same to Cody. My tongue was enjoying exploring this new hole, I was licking his crack and darting my tongue at his hole, teasing him.

"Cody I think we need to get these big cocks ready," said Tyler.

Cody grinned, soon he was taking as much of Dylan in is mouth as he could and Tyler was driving my crazy with his throat and tongue.

"Arrrrrrghm" Tyler cried, coming over my feet. I smiled at him. "First of many," Tyler said.

I took him doggy style as Dylan took Cody on his back, we moved in the same rhythm, taking our time, I kissed Dylan while deep inside Tyler and ran my hands over his back enjoying his hot body. I returned to the task at hand, pumping into Tyler very welcoming ass, so silky a ride, he was loving it, the most vocal of the four of us.

But Cody was the surprise he was grinning in ecstasy from the moment Dylan entered him, his dick was twitching about and he was arching and groaning lightly, so, so sexy. I suddenly understood how Louis had been okay with  
their sex, if your partner is having that much fun each time it’s bound to be amazing.

I leaned in to kiss Dylan again, Tyler was coming again and raising the roof off the hotel with his noise. I pulled out and he kissed me, laid me down and started jerking me off, biting my nipples, making me feel great, I leaned over to kiss Cody and then back to Tyler. Cody was shooting a huge load, his face was flushed and his long orgasm was a real joy to watch.

Suddenly Dylan was on me, we rolled around the floor making out, grabbing at each other, until stopping to catch our breath, and take in the sights around us, we slowly stroked each other as we took it all in.

Ashton was pounding away in Tyler which surprised me, they both gave us a huge grin, I guess Tyler can go and go.

Cody had joined Colton and Niall who were still going.

I looked back at Dylan and pushed him down and started wrestling him over the floor, we kissed and tugged at each other and took it in turns to hold the other down, I wanted him in me so badly. Finally he pinned me again and I didn't fight back. He held me down with one arm as he rolled the condom on with his other hand. He felt amazing inside me, pushing in in one go, sensing the urgency. We only lasted a few moments but it was so satisfying.

The others were finishing up too, we had more drinks and lay around gossiping.

"It was kind of weird not having Louis and Harry here," said Niall.

"That Harry is movie star hot," said Tyler and Niall and I fell about laughing.

"Porn star hot, you should see his cock," said Dylan.

"Why did he go home?" asked Ashton.

"He's just not into group things right now," I said.

"But it’s not like Louis was coming, we're all friends here," said Ashton pushing it further.

"Why didn't you ask Louis to go and get Daniel and join us?" I said changing the subject.

"I hate Daniel," said Niall. "Ashton hates Daniel, Dylan hates Daniel, Cody hates Daniel."

Everyone is nodding agreement.

"I quite like Daniel, he has good stories," said Tyler. "He is up his own ass, but a funny guy."

We split into beds to sleep, I climbed in with Niall and Ashton wanting to give Niall some birthday kisses. Ashton and I kissed him head to toe and took turns sucking his dick and kissing him until he shot beautifully. We fell asleep a sticky mess.

I woke first and went to shower as I stepped out the stall Ashton came in.

"That was a fun night," I said.

"Crazy good, my boyfriend was well fucked, he looks so happy sleeping," said Ashton "You will thank Harry for me, getting us the rooms made it all the more amazing."

"Of course," I said, I looked at Ashton's morning wood. "I'll send that boyfriend of yours in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos inspires me to update.


End file.
